


Hinata x Haikyuu!! oneshots!

by churookuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 50,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churookuroo/pseuds/churookuroo
Summary: if you do request please note this isn't my main account so if you dm me for requests i wont get to it quickly :(i'm open for all characters x hinata! that means rarepairs, extremely rairpairs (like daihina or asahina), or more common ships like kagehina, or even poly ships!it’s important to read the first chapter of this book! don’t skip things in there!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

i'm accepting anything you'd like! from poly ships, rare ships, straight ships, aus, or fem hinata! literally anything you'd like, this is haikyuu x hinata so-

have fun and i'll be sure to get to them when i can 🥺💗

big note: pls pls pls give me what you want. when i say this i mean you telling me if you want angst, fluff, or smut and a plot if you have an idea, it makes it so much easier for me and it's kinda hard repeating "would you like smut, fluff, or angst? ^^ also do you have any plots in mind?~" 

sure it's fine to respond but it's just simpler for me :3 

WHAT YOU CAN REQUEST:

yandere character

any volleyball player x hinata

poly ships 

fem hinata

littlespace

girlxboy (preferably the karasuno managers, i don't really know the other ones)

multiple ships at once in one request

any au! make it up or search online what seems interesting to you if you want one

WHAT YOU CANNOT REQUEST:

coaches x hinata

akiteru x hinata (i have accepted a total of three, i find it weird so i am not doing those anymore)

super aged up character x hinata (ex: kageyama - 32 x hinata - 19 that's weird. i do accept a few years apart like hinata in his last year of high school while the shipped character in the first 1-2 years of college)

miya x hinata. i accept them separately, not together. 

top hinata, i find it kinda weird? the only thing i guess i would accept is kenma but still no top hinata 

i’m still new to ao3! please help me when or if you can it would help! not even sure if you can request on ao3???? 

my wattpad account is @/yama_yamagucci ! so the oneshots there are mine, i’m posting them here incase i lose my account and book due to wattpads new and strict rules! not moving here at all lol just a backup! <3


	2. terushima x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x terushima yūji

requested by: XxRoomixX on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」

"yūji~"

"shōyō~" 

hinata giggled at terushima's impersonation of himself. on the other hand, terushima was in awe of hinata's blinding smile. 

currently, the two were on the floor with blankets and pillows surrounding them as they watched a movie. hinata was in terushima's lap, very comfortable, as they held hands under the blankets.

the movie was very boring, so instead of watching the movie they decided to just crack jokes a wrestle around and form a tickle fight. that was until they both got tired and ended up cuddling and holding hands watching the boring movie. 

shōyō looked over at the popcorn bowl and noticed it was empty, only small kernels that were unpopped were left at the bottom of the bowl. he got up to go make some more, but was quickly yanked back down by a pair of long arms. 

"nooo~ you can't go! i'm so comfortable!" 

"don't you want more popcorn?" shōyō giggled

terushima thought for a moment. he still had to process hinatas cute giggle before thinking about the question. hinata just stared in amusement, even more giggles falling out of his mouth. 

"i...um...uh...y-yes! yes! i do!" terushima shot up, his hands waving in the air as he finally found himself an answer. 

hinata couldn't hold in his giggles anymore and begun laughing out loud falling onto his back. soon terushima was on the floor with him, laughing like crazy. hinata slowly turned his head towards terushima, laughter changing into giggles that were being kept behind a pair of lips, and making eye contact with him before erupting in loud laughter again. 

hinata quickly grabbed the bowl and ran to the kitchen to calm himself down. if he didn't, something else may have happened. he would've been so embarrassed if it happened! right in front of his boyfriend too!

he put two bags of popcorn in the microwave before setting a timer for 3 minutes and sat on the counter, waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. 

he looked up from his phone when he felt an eerie presence behind him. he slowly looked back, only to see nothing there. 

'probably just yūji being creepy...' he thought to himself. thinking nothing of it, he went back to looking at his phone while waiting for the popcorn once more. 

not long after though, he felt the presence again. this time, with his eyebrows furrowed, he looked behind himself again. nothing. 

"yūji?" nothing was heard. 

"terushima yūji i swear to the volleyball gods if you're messing with me." he said angrily, "you know i don't like to be scared. remember last time you scared me? i bitch slapped you that's what. nows not the time to scare me!"

still, no sounds were heard from terushima who was supposedly in the living room. 

unsure, hinata turned back around to face the microwave. he sat there in silence before the microwave went off, signaling that the popcorn was done. 

he got off the counter and grabbed a kitchen knife that was close to him and held it in protection of himself. he looked down and stared at bright green eyes and black fur. he stood there for a moment. 

the microwave still beeping behind him, the black cat staring at him, and there he was holding a knife thinking the cat was going to kill him. 

'thank fuck it's just yūjis cat.' he sighed, looking down to the ground in relief. 

he smiled at the cat and set the knife down where it was before. he opened the microwave and poured all the popcorn into the bowl that the couple were using earlier into their movie marathon. 

he threw away the wrappers of the popcorn bags before grabbing the bowl and walking back to terushima's living room, the cat following close behind. 

he walked in to see terushima inside the blankets and snoring loudly. 

'no wonder he didn't respond to me' he giggled and rolled his eyes. 

he set the bowl down and laid next to his boyfriend who was still soundly sleeping. hinata picked up the remote and turned on another movie so he could eat the popcorn, after all that he couldn't let it go to waste!

halfway into the movie, terushima's mother came home only to find hinata cuddling into yūji and the said male was clinging onto hinata like he was gonna lose him. 

yūjis mother smiled and pulled the blanket up on the two before walking to her own room to sleep, leaving the couple in each other's arms. 

x

ahh! my first one shot for this book! i hope you liked it and i hope that the person who requested this enjoyed it as well and met their expectations! 

it's a little tough writing a story without someone giving me a plot at first but then i think about the readers and how i know they'll like what i write sometimes ><

thank you to the people who like this book! i'm really glad i started it :)

have a good day/evening/or night 

\- author


	3. akaashi x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x akaashi keiji 

requested by: Alex42905 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」

akaashi was walking home from his college that was only a few blocks away from his own apartment. walking a little faster at the thought of his cute little boyfriend finishing up dinner for the both of them. 

soon he found himself in the elevator. he wasn't sure how he got there, from what he can remember, he was still walking on the sidewalk to the couples shared apartment. 

next thing he knew the elevator doors made a small ding sound and he was running to his tangerine boyfriend, who was waiting behind one of the doors that akaashi was running past. 

323...324...325...326...327!

he pulled out the apartment keys from his pocket and began unlocking the door. when he opened it, the smell of food came rushing past him and into his nose. it was heavenly. it seemed as if shōyō hadn't finished cooking since he could still hear some sizzling coming from a frying pan. 

he put his coat on a hanger near the doorway and began changing his outdoor shoes to his indoor shoes. akaashi walked into the kitchen to see hinata cooking in small shorts and a t-shirt with a pink apron on in front of his clothes to prevent them from getting dirty.

akaashi smiled and wrapped his arms around the shorter male who jumped quite high at akaashis surprising touch. 

"a-akaashi! i didn't hear you come in!" hinata smiled, "dinners almost done so go sit down and rest, i'm sure you had a long day" he said while finishing up his cooking

akaashi grinned and nodded before heading to the dining area, waiting for his boyfriend to come back with the food. not long after, shōyō came walking into the dining room with two plates of donburi. 

he set the plates down before seating himself in a chair next to akaashi. akaashi couldn't take his eyes off hinata though, he was just so pretty. but as he looked closer, he noticed something was off. hinata was fidgeting a lot. his hips wouldn't stop moving and it looks like he was struggling to finish his donburi. 

akaashi decided to quickly finish his food as he realized what was happening. he set his bowl to the side and pulled hinata into his lap, moving hinatas bowl of donburi with him so he could continue eating. 

"akaashi what a-are you doing?" he said nervously. akaashi just made a small hum and pointed to hinatas dinner as to imply to him that he should just continue eating. 

paying close attention, akaashi could feel soft buzzing on his leg. 

so his assumptions were right. 

he brought his hand down to where hinatas hole would be and pushed upwards with his fingers. that, brought a loud moan out of shōyō. 

"mm...i thought so. why's this thing in you baby?" keiji whispered into hinatas ear. you could see hinata shiver as a small whimper came out of his throat. 

"can't respond? hm...that won't do." akaashi kept pushing lightly on the thing inside hinata, over and over again, putting pressure on shōyōs walls repeatedly. 

"now will you tell me why this is in you darling?" he said, eyes staring into hinatas warm brown ones. 

"w-was thinkin' bout you...then i knew you were gonna- mm~ come home soon so i just d-did it..." the back of hinatas hand was covering his mouth as he spoke. 

"is that so? i guess we'll just have to take care of it then hm?" akaashi said seductively, his free hand now roaming shōyōs body. hinata modded his head rapidly and got up from akaashis lap and began stumbling to their shared bedroom.

hinata quickly laid down on the bed and yanked off his restraining shorts, his erection finally free from the tight clothing.

hinata sat up straight, his shirt covering his hard on, and began grinding on the bed, pushing the vibrator in and out of himself. not much longer of doing this, akaashi finally walked in the door to see hinata moaning while grinding on the bed. 

hinata looked over spotting his boyfriend who walked through the door, "keiji~ please...i need you~" shōyō pleaded. 

"then undress me, show me how bad you want it darling." akaashi purred out into hinatas ear, making him shiver at the voice. 

quickly, he began unbuttoning akaashis white shirt and ripping it off of him before stumbling to take off his boyfriends pants. he pulled down the boxers, akaashis dick springing out of its restraints. keiji moaned at the feeling of cold air hitting his cock. 

akaashi looked down at hinata with a dark look in his eyes, "suck it shōyō." hinata quickly went down, licking the tip before taking as much as he could. akaashi shivered and the feeling of hinatas mouth on his dick. 

akaashi peeked an eye open and noticed that the vibrator was still in hinata, but it wasn't on. 

'must've turned it off while i dressing me hm? that won't do' 

he reached around hinatas body and flipped on the switch and groaned and he felt the vibrations of hinata moaning on his cock. he kept moving the vibrator around until he heard hinata moan louder than the rest and that made him shake. 

a couple more seconds of moans and grunts, akaashi took hinata off his dick which resulted in a loud moan from the vibrations. 

akaashi turned hinata around and took the vibrator out, turning it off and setting it on the bed. he gave hinata a moment to breathe before slathering a good amount of lube on his cock. 

"are you ready shōyō?~"

in response, hinata nodded his head rapidly, "yes yes yes please! i need you so bad 'kaashi!" 

akaashi set his hands on hinatas hips and slowly started putting his cock into hinatas hole until it was all the way in. hinata moaned at the stretch and sat there until he moved his hips back when he felt he was ready. 

akaashi pulled out slowly before roughly slamming back in, earning a choked out moan from hinata. "a-ah! keiji!~"

setting the pace rough and fast, slamming his hips into hinatas ass. moans kept tumbling out of hinatas mouth along with akaashis given name. 

akaashi reached under hinata and began messing with the shorter males nipples which made the boys moans, if possible, grow even louder. 

akaashi leaned down to lick at hinatas neck as well. the pleasure hinata was feeling was almost unbearable, he was drowning in pleasure. before he knew it, he could feel heat pooling in his stomach. 

"k-keiji! a-ah~ coming - ah! soon~" he moaned out, almost unable to finish his sentence from the pleasure. 

"m-me too darling" akaashi groaned out, still thrusting at the same speed and rolling his fingers through hinatas nipples. 

only a few seconds later hinata moaned out, "keiji! keiji!~ coming c-comi- ah!" he came on the sheets below him, akaashi still thrusting hard into him chasing his own release. 

moments later, he came as well inside hinata, moaning hinatas name out loud. he rocked back and forth slowly before pulling out of hinatas now sensitive hole. 

he laid down on the bed and pulled hinata down with him, sighing as he felt the tangerine cuddle into him. 

they stayed like that for a few minutes before the orange haired boy spoke up, "we need to clean up." 

"do we? do we have to? i don't wanna shōyō~" akaashi said, dragging out the o in his name. hinata giggled in response, "yes silly!" he hugged akaashi one last time before getting up and heading to the bathroom. 

keiji smiled and sighed in happiness. 

'goodness do i love him' he smiled softly before getting up and walking to the bathroom where his short boyfriend was waiting. 

he walked up and hugged him from behind and kissed the crown of his head, "i love you shōyō~" 

"i love you too keiji" hinata said while smiling brightly. 

x

hi! i hope this was ok! i don't usually write smut, this is also my first time writing it! please tell me what i need to improve on ^^

thank you for requesting, request again sometime! i hope this turned out ok for you :3

have a good day/evening/or night 

\- author


	4. oikawa x hinata → FLUFF/SMUT

hinata shōyō x oikawa tōru 

requested by: as5d5T on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

small note: this will be short!

x

「 3rd pov 」 

oikawa was slowly thrusting his cock, inside and out of hinatas hole. the shorter male was softly moaning and panting, feeling hot all over from the soft touches oikawa was giving him. 

what were they doing? making love of course. soon they both came, shōyō on the bed and tōru inside him. oikawa slowly pulled out, not wanting to hurt his baby too much. 

oikawa picked hinata up and carried him to the bathroom that was connected to their own bedroom. he sat his boyfriend on the toilet who had sleepy eyes. he smiled warmly and started the shower, making sure it was the perfect temperature. 

he opened the sliding door and stepped in with his tiny boyfriend in his arms. he made a small complaint when he was set to the ground, making him stand up. 

"cmon love, we gotta clean you out." in return he got a small 'mhm' and stood up straight. he took the shower head and began cleaning himself out, making sure not to touch anything too much. 

he finished up and put the shower head back in it's place. hinata stepped a little forward and snuggled himself in his boyfriends arms, despite being wet. 

he felt soft hands massaging his scalp and he hummed in enjoyment. he got so lost in the hands dancing around on his head that he almost fell asleep. 

"ahh, shōyō~ don't fall asleep on me darling." hinata let out a loud whine in complaint making the taller male laugh. 

"cmon, let's get out so we can cuddle." they both got out and got dressed (well...tōru got out and helped hinata dress). they both brushed their teeth before finally heading to bed. 

hinata flopped on the bed, falling asleep instantly. his boyfriend chuckled at his silliness and laid down beside him, trying to make much moment in case he woke the little tangerine up. 

oikawa pulled the sheets over their body's, making sure they were both covered and warm. he wrapped his arms around his baby and smiled when he saw hinata snuggle in closer. 

"sweet dreams baby..." we're the last things he said before falling asleep beside his boyfriend. both of them comfortable and in a deep sleep. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i liked this one >< it's really short so i'm not that proud of it but i liked writing it. also, two oneshots in one day! :0

\- author


	5. kuroo x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x kuroo tetsurō

requested by: Alex42905 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x 

「 3rd pov 」 

hinata jumper and slammed the ball down onto the court, earning his team a point. he screamed in victory, as did his teammates. 

they were currently playing against nekoma, and as much as he loved his boyfriend on the team, he was determined to beat their asses. 

kuroo frowned, annoyed that the little tangerine had scored a point. he turned to see the short male smirking at him. playfully, he stuck his tongue out and smiled when he heard a giggle erupt from shōyōs throat. 

x

hinatas team had won the match after all, winning 2 of 3 sets. nekoma was good, but they couldn't beat karasuno this time. 

kuroo growled in annoyance. his boyfriend was talking way too much with the dark haired male. also known as hinatas best friend, kageyama tobio. sure they were a duo but that doesn't mean they need to be all touchy touchy.

kuroo looked over to see hinata happily bouncing and jumping around kageyama, chatting away about the game and what they need to improve on (and of course wanting more tosses). 

as happy as hinata was, kuroo wasn't. it seemed as if hinata spent more time with kageyama or nishinoya. even his own teammate kenma for goodness sake!

now glaring at the people who were talking to hinata, he stomped over to where his little boyfriend was chattering. hinatas teammates looked up to see kuroo on his way to start something. 

suga crossed his arms in annoyance, huffing as well. he turned to daichi who was watching as well. 

"you know where this is gonna go right daichi..." suga said. "sadly, yes." daichi sighed. "it's not shōyōs fault he's a chatter box, everyone on the team knows it! even tsukishima for heavens sake."

nishinoya and tanaka, who were talking to hinata, were bouncing up and down, clapping, shouting, full of excitement when they talked to hinata. he was just so cute and extravagant with everything he did, it was hard not to enjoy his presence. 

out of the peripheral of his eye, tanaka noticed a mad rooster walking towards him. his face fell and he stopped bouncing around, catching the attention of his best friend nishinoya. they both froze seeing the taller male walk towards them, one step closer and they started running away from hinata. 

"what? what's wrong guys? is suga behind me or-" his sentence was cut off by him yelling in surprise when his boyfriend grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the gym and through parts of the school, far far away from the gyms. 

"ok what's up with you? you also know i can walk right?" kuroo just grunted in response, not wanting to deal with anything right now. 

not long after his question, they finally made it to where kuroo was dragging him. a door. what was so special about this door? what was behind it? was there a surprise? what's his boyfriend up to now?

tetsurō yanked open the door to reveal a small, abandoned closet. hinata turned to the taller with a blank look on his face, "ok now what's up, this is getting creepy"

kuroo just crept his hand down just below hinatas hips and squeezed, earning a yelp from the said male. he quickly covered his mouth with his hand and glared at kuroo, who was occasionally squeezing still. soon he was pushed into the closet and was met with darkness when the door closed. 

a small clock was heard and a very very dim light turned on, revealing kuroos face right in front of hinatas and his hands beside his head on the wall. soon, kuroos face crashes down to meet hinatas, kissing him passionately and roughly. 

as surprising as it was, hinata kissed back,his hands getting tangled in his boyfriends already messy hair. they pulled away after a few minutes with a 'fwah' sound. 

hinatas hands traveled up kuroos chest while the other was traveling downwards, trying to tug off a pair of shorts. after a bit of hassle, he finally got them off and began rubbing hinatas parts through the thin fabric of his boxers. 

hinata whimpered, finally catching on to why his tall boyfriend was acting like this. hinata took off kuroos clothes as best he could in the tight space and dim light. before they both knew it, all of their clothes were on the ground below them, their hands frantically touching the others body as if they hadn't been touched in years. 

kuroo stuck three fingers in hinatas hole right away making hinata moan loudly at the stretch. kuroo brought his other hand down to tap on hinatas legs, indicating that he should wrap them around his waist. 

moaning at moving with his boyfriends fingers still inside him, he eventually did wrap his legs around kuroo making him lean against the wall with his chest near kuroos face. 

while stretching his boyfriend, he leaned down to start sucking on his nipples, making hinata quickly slap a hand over his mouth to prevent too many loud sounds somehow reaching the gym. 

he whined when he felt the fingers slip out but soon moaned when he felt something much bigger move slowly inside him. 

"oh tetsurō~" shōyō moaned out. he was thrusting in and out, at a fast pace. he noticed hinatas back rubbing against the wall and it did look kind of painful. as annoyed as he was, he still cared for his babys well being. 

he slowly stopped thrusting, earning a complaint from hinata, and laid him down on the ground on top of the pile of clothes so his back wouldn't hurt. he started trusting again, this time at a harder pace. 

thrusting into hinatas hole, over and over again. soon they both felt a tight knots in their stomachs. hinata moaned loudly, indicating he had come first. kuroo came as well not long after. 

they both were panting as they laid side by side, catching their breathes before getting ready and cleaning up in the bathrooms. 

"y'know...i kinda like it when you get annoyed~" hinata said. kuroo just looked at hinata and poked his side, making the tangerine shriek and giggle. 

they both got dressed and were now just sitting on the floor of the closet hugging each other. they decided to just wait until the day was over before washing up and going to bed, to avoid the stares of their teammates. 

hinata couldn't help himself and fell asleep on kuroos shoulder, snoring softly. the black haired male smiled and stared lovingly at him, soon drifting off to sleep himself. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoyed it and it went the way you wanted it to! any concerns or questions? tell me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: 

why's everyone asking for smut? i don't mind but where's the cute fluff? ><

have a good day/evening/or night

\- author


	6. atsumu x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x miya atsumu

requested by: NataliaNoria on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」 

as hinata walked out of the bathroom, he heard a whistle coming out of his boyfriends mouth. he couldn't believe what he was doing! his face turned bright red as he turned to face a smirking blonde who was lying on the bed. 

"why this? of all things? why did i decide to try this?!" he yelled out, atsumu only smirking more.

hinata was currently wearing a pastel purple skirt that was loose and not tight around his thighs and hips. he also wore a white crop top and there was nothing below the skirt. 

atsumu stood up and walked over to where his tiny boyfriend was standing. his hand made its way to where shōyōs thighs were and it rested there. 

hinata whimpered, knowing how sensitive his thighs were. he felt atsumus hand rub up and down his thigh, sending the pleasure lower. 

he felt his cock slowly harden, "really getting hard from just me rubbing your thighs? cute~"

atsumu lifted the skirt, showing hinatas hard on, and lifted his legs up as well. shōyōs legs were now high in the air and pressed together. 

"keep them there. don't move." whimpering at his dominating voice, he nodded. hinata heard shuffling and small clinks, he then knew that his boyfriend was unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants. 

he looked up, though straining his neck, and saw atsumus pants off and only in his boxers, showing off his bulge. he quickly shoved down his boxers and thrusted his dick through hinatas thighs, making hinata moan in surprise and pleasure. 

atsumu thrusted fast, hinatas legs were shaking in sensitivity. shōyōs cock was bouncing from how fast atsumu was thrusting. he felt his legs becoming weak and they were soon falling. but his boyfriend caught them and held them up. 

"squeeze your legs tighter. do it. now." he demanded. hinata couldn't help but comply, blinded by pleasure. 

the sensitivity soon became too much and he was shaking and sobbing in pleasure that shot down to his lower region. 

a few thrusts later he came, atsumu not too far behind. they both came on hinatas outfit, sadly. he won't admit it but he kinda liked the outfit. 

"so sensitive huh?" atsumu playfully said, "oh shut it." hinata said, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

they soon fell asleep holding the other tight in their arms, never wanting to let go. they forgot about showering, but they knew they could do it in the morning. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: wasn't too motivated to write this one, not sure why. maybe because i've written a lot of smut >< two more smuts i think before i can get fluff out :3

\- author


	7. hoshiumi x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x hoshiumi kōrai

requested by: Honey_crossant on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

small note: i have no idea how hoshiumi acts because i haven't finished season 4 yet (crunchyrolls being mean :( ) but based on what the requester told me, i'll try and go from there, i'm sorry if something doesn't sound like something he'd say or do :(

x 

「 3rd pov 」

"ohh you're so pretty~"

"thanks...i guess?"

"please let me date you! i'd be soo much better than that white haired boy~"

"no...please stop now"

"but i love you sho baby~"

"please don't call me that"

this went on for hours on end, hinata was getting tired of it. atsumu would not leave him alone. and he knew his boyfriend was watching. 

unexpectedly, atsumu leaned in for a kiss making shōyō turn around in shock, their lips almost touching. that was when hinata was yanked away by his boyfriend. 

at first, he sighed in relief, finally away from atsumu. but then he grew worried, what was his boyfriend gonna do this time?

while he was thinking, he didn't notice that they were now in some random classroom. he looked around a little and looked at the colorful posters around the room. 

'so teachers were using this room? i hope we don't break anything...' he yelped in surprise when he felt something cold on his wrists. 

he looked down and blushed, 'handcuffs?!' he stumbled a little, not having anything to hold on to, when his legs were spread wide open. 

"h-hoshi, what're you doing?" his pants were roughly yanked down along with his boxers. he moaned loudly when two fingers were abruptly shoved into his entrance.

he felt the fingers moving around in different spots, as if they were trying to find something.

'why's he acting like he's trying to find gold in-' he didn't get to finish his thought as he soon regretted his words and moaned loudly, almost a scream. 

"AH AH~ N-NO~" his pleads went unheard from the white haired male, he only went faster and harder into that one spot. 

hinata was now drooling, pleasure taking over his body. he didn't even notice he was now sitting on the ground because his knees were becoming too weak. 

soon, the fingers stopped and pulled out, making hinata sigh in relief, finally able to get a break from the pleasure. he still jolted now and then, the pleasure still there from how much he was given. 

hoshiumi was kind enough to give hinata a small breather before giving him even more pleasure. hoshiumi dipped off his shorts and boxers and started rubbing his dick, making sure he was at full hardness for his shō. 

he soon shoved his cock into hinatas entrance, making shōyō moan lowly, those low moans were soon high pitched ones as his boyfriend started ramming into his prostate without a stop. 

the pleasure was unbearable. he wanted kōrai to stop so bad, but he was loving the pleasure. 

before they both knew it, they felt knots in their stomachs. hinata came first, the pleasure soon becoming too much as his boyfriend was still thrusting inside of him. 

"p-please- AH~ stop~" he sobbed out. hoshiumi growled lowly and came inside the smaller male, shooting directly at hinatas prostate. 

hinata came again, the pleasure from his boyfriends cum and overstimulation, it was too much to handle. 

hoshiumi pulled out and finally got a good look over the ginger. he was panting and drooling, his hair was messier than normal, his hands were still behind his back, and he was still in the aftershock of his orgasm. 

he picked up hinata and unlocked the handcuffs, making his hands go limp at his sides. he carried him all the way to the bathrooms to clean him up. 

soon they were just sitting on the bathroom floors, cuddling. with hinata in hoshiumis lap, and the white haired male holding hinata like he was leaving. they were both asleep when atsumu found them, holding each other tightly. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: ahh i cant wait to start writing fluff! again, requests are closed for the time being so i can catch up. please hold on to your requests and don't forget them! you'll know when requests are open since i'll be posting a chapter about it then :3

\- author


	8. sakusa x hinata → ANGST

hinata shōyō x kiyoomi sakusa

requested by: ulaniradtke2008 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」 

hinata walked through the door of him and his boyfriends shared apartment. he heard some weird sounds, he thought nothing of it though, thinking his boyfriend was just grumbling about something being dirty. 

he took off his shoes, making sure to wipe down the the bottoms of his shoes so they weren't dirty and everything was clean for his boyfriend. 

you might be thinking, what happened to the messy, clumsy, loud hinata? nothing actually, just the messy part changed. when sakusa and hinata first started dating, kiyoomi usually yelled at him because of how messy he always was. 

hinata felt bad because of it, so he decided to change for his boyfriend. that meant he always cleaned up after himself no matter what he was doing. 

accidentally spilled water? must be cleaned up. dropped a plate? must be cleaned up. even after taking showers, it had to be cleaned up. 

he got eventually got scared if something wasn't clean in another persons home. what if sakusa saw? he'd be furious. 

his head perked up when the sounds became a little louder. confused and worried, he went to go check it out. 

as he walked up the stairs, the sounds continuously got louder and louder, until he could almost figure out what they were. 

we're those...moans?

he was scared to go in, what if he walked in on sakusa...doing stuff? but that wasn't normal, kiyoomi didn't like sex, as it was too germ infested. well, that's what he told hinata. 

he was about to walk away, leaving sakusa to do his own things, when he heard an unfamiliar voice. a voice that clearly wasn't his and definitely not sakusas. 

he calmed down his racing thoughts, not wanting to jump to conclusions just in case. so he slowly and quietly opened the door. 

his eyes widened at the sight. 

there he was, in all his glory. sakusa clearly shoving his dick in another mans ass. that wasn't his boyfriends. someone he didn't know. 

kiyoomi cheated on him.

after he did everything to please his boyfriend, cleaning up how he was and becoming this way because he loved kiyoomi, this is what he did. 

tears started rolling down his chubby cheeks, "s-sakusa..?" kiyoomi looked over at the orange haired boy with no emotion. it was like he was expecting it to finally happen. 

he stopped thrusting and pulled out, causing the other male to whine. kiyoomi walked over to where hinata was standing and stood there with a hand on his hip. 

"w-why..." he asked, more tears falling down his cheeks. sakusa gently wiped the tears, hinata unconsciously leaning into the touch. 

"oh shōyō...couldn't you tell?" he said smiling, which is rare, "i never really liked you yaknow? now be good for me and leave this house" he said, patting shōyōs cheeks and smiling more. 

at this point hinata was sobbing. he slowly stepped backwards before turning around on his heel and quickly leaving the house, going to the one place where he knew he would be comforted.

x

he was sobbing the entire time on the way to his house, some passerby's giving him weird looks. he didn't really care at that point, he just wanted one of the best hugs and head pats in the world. 

he knocked on the door, a loud sob escaping his lips after he knocked. he suddenly heard running towards the door, probably at the sound of his cries. 

the door swung open and there the sobbing teen saw his favorite person, a grey haired setter. 

"oh my gosh hinata bubba what happened!?" he said, frantically reaching out to hug hinata. hinata only hugged suga tighter and sobbed louder. 

"s-sakusa...another-r..." he could hardly speak real sentences as he was sobbing so hard. "hey hey, shōyō, i need you to calm down for me." without realizing, sugawara had brought them to his room and were now hugging on the bed. 

around 10 minutes later, hinata finally calmed down. still sniffling and hugging sugawara, he finally felt like he could say something. suga just patiently waited for hinata to be ready, he already knew he would be there for his baby crow. 

"sakusa...c-cheated on me..." hinata said softly. sugawara gasped quietly, "oh shōyō im so sorry...why don't you stay with me until you feel like you're ready to go back there and get your stuff, how bout that hm?" 

hinata gave a small 'mhm' and hurried his face into sugawaras chest. 

x

during hinatas stay, he found it a bit weird that hinata was so clean. he was so used to seeing hinata clumsy, cute and messy, that he got a little scared when hinata freaked out when something was messy. 

'i think he was in a toxic relationship without even realizing...' suga thought, with a small frown. without thinking, he was hugging hinata from behind. 

"i promise you won't go back there without me, you aren't going back with him. he doesn't deserve you." 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: idk if it was me listening to anime ops while working or if it was me finally getting away from smut for one request but i finished this really quick! ah i really hope you enjoyed this and i got some emotions out of you (that's my goal to make you cry during angst and happy during fluff >< let's me know my writings decent!) 

\- author


	9. sakusa x hinata → ANGST (pt.2!)

hinata shōyō x kiyoomi sakusa 

this oneshot was created with the help of: ploiuiu , sleepyshell , and hellahornyyy tysm for the help~! 💗 all from wattpad!

if this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

for the past few days, hinata was living with sugawara. they slept together only for the reason that hinata woke up crying some nights and sugawara would have to rock him to sleep. sure hinata was embarrassed but he secretly loved it. 

something sugawara was working on was getting rid of the habits hinata took when he was dating kiyoomi. like obsessive cleaning after eating, dirty rooms, wiping stuff down after using the bathroom or touching door handles. 

it was working a little, but not that much...

hinata was currently walking out of the bathroom before he stopped. he was frantically searching his pockets, searching for the wipes he always has in his pockets. 

sugawara was watching from down the hall before he realized what was going on. he rushed over to the orange haired and grabbed his hands, restricting his movements. 

hinata realized what he was doing and looked up at sugawara, he had a pouty look on his face. he was trying so so hard to get rid of these habits, but they just wouldn't go away. 

small tears slipped out of his eyes. why wasn't anything working?!

"hey hey...look at me hm?" hinata looked up, "things don't happen in one day yeah? calm down ok, we'll get through this." sugawara said in a calming voice. 

if sugawara has a super power it would be being able to calm anyone down and always giving loving comfort. 

x

3 days have passed and hinatas doing much better with his habits. he still cleans up after himself obsessively sometimes, but sometimes he just forgets and goes back to his cute messy ways. 

but today was the day where he had to go back to his old house and pick up his stuff. he was shaking the entire car ride. sugawara put a warm hand on hinatas cold ones and a comforting smile appeared on his face, instantly calming hinata down. 

hinata took a deep breath and grabbed his empty bag before leaving the car and walking up the steps to the entryway of his old house. 

one more breath and he knocked on the door. the door swung open, revealing his now ex boyfriend. tears welled up a little in his eyes at the thought. 

"what." sakusa snapped. hinata looked up, a little scared, "i'm...im just here to grab my stuff.." 

sakusa rolled his eyes and let hinata in. shōyō wanted to leave a mark though. well...he kinda forgot but let's just say he wanted revenge. 

he walked in with his shoes on and never took them off. this got hinata a glare from the black haired male. 

"oi at least show some respect." 

something inside hinata snapped. he didn't know why. 

"show some respect? show some respect?! you're the one who cheated on me! i gave you everything you could ever want. i cleaned up after myself, i changed my habits for you, i made sure everything was going your way, I GAVE MYSELF AWAY TO YOU. and you say show some respect." 

hinatas face was beyond red at this point and tears were falling down his face. you could hear small whoops and clapping coming from the car outside and some stranger yelling 'tell him off!'

he sighed and wiped his face before walking upstairs to grab the few things he had left at the house. he walked down around 10 minutes later with one box and a suitcase. 

he sneered at sakusa and left the house. when he got into the car he put a hand over his heart and let out a sigh of relief. 

"oh my goodness how did i do that??" sugawara laughed and patted him on the back and smiled. 

"you're doing great~!" 

x

currently hinata was hesitating to walk into the gym for practice. as scared as he was, he finally opened the gym doors to see the rest of MSBY practicing. 

everyone stopped to look at him, including sakusa, hinata was never late. shōyō quickly bowed and said his apologies. 

"i'm sorry i'm late! it won't happen again!" and he ran off to change into his shorts and white t shirt.

the rest of the team looked at sakusa with this glare kind of look, making sakusa flinch. they all knew that they needed to do.

protect hinata. 

one look sakusa directed to hinata and they'd slap his face the other way. sakusa got the hint and he never once looked at hinata, when they were forced together sakusa got deadly glares. a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead...

other than the hinata protection squad, everything seemed normal? hinata definitely got more hugs and head pats then any normal day! 

even if it was only a week later after his breakup with sakusa, he felt much better with his suga-senpai and his teammates!

x

i hope you enjoyed this oneshot i created, just for all of you! questions or concerns? dm me about it so i can fix it :)

small note: i love you tanaka and hinata 😔💗

og plot: bruh ok so one sec where tf did my pictures go??? gottem. so like hinata is currently living with suga suga rn and he's like helping him get rid of the habits he had with kiyoomi like the cleaning shit and then he goes to pick up his stuff from sakubitches house and then he walks in with teary eyes and he's like "i'm jus here to get my stuff k?" and then sasuke does a 'tch' and something like bakugos in hinata and he yells out everything he thought like "wtf why would u do that t me ily (past tense) i did everything 4 u bruv" and then he cry's while packing some shit and then leaves with suga and then he's like worrying thinking 'why tf would i say that omgomgomgomg' and then sugas like calming him down like the precious mom he is n they go home and cuddle tgether bc mom and son bonding time ya know and the next day is practice with the msby team (should lowkey be a tv show honestly) and then sakusa a there and the the hinata protection squads like "haha no 💗" and they practice without kiki bc they kicked him both physically and out of the gym lolol.

\- author chan


	10. kageyama x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x kageyama tobio

requested by: momosaurio13 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」 

"cmonnn tobiooo! do i have to wear this?" hinata yelled out from the bathroom, there was a clearly a whine in his voice. kageyama found it cute. 

"yes, you have to wear it. i bought it for you, you wouldn't wanna make your boyfriend sad by not wearing it hm?" 

there was silence. kageyama grinned, he knew exactly how to make his boyfriend do stuff. now he wouldn't do something hinata definitely wasn't comfortable with. 

it was probably just what the outfit was...

there was a small huff and fabric ruffling before kageyamas white bathroom door opened, revealing the bathroom and a shōyō. 

but not any shōyō. a shōyō in a maid outfit. his hands were fumbling with the black fabric of the skirt while his boyfriend stood in awe. 

'damn he's fucking hot and cute' kageyama thought, still staring at hinata. "cmon yamayama-kun~ look awayy" hinata complained. 

"why would i wanna looks away from this?" kageyama said. he was now standing in front of hinata and one of his hands were on his butt. hinatas back was pressed against the wall and a whimper came out of his mouth from where his boyfriends hand was placed. 

soon kageyama dragged the both of them to his navy blue bed with hinata straddling his his hips. the skirt was flat and now you could only see the calves of hinatas soft legs. 

kageyama set his hands on hinatas hips and began grinding their crotches together, making both of them whimper. soon hinata was down by kageyamas zipper and was met with his cock in his face. 

he ran his tongue against the base before suckling on the tip, making his boyfriend moan quietly. however hinata didn't like that, he wanted kageyama to moan loud like he does. 

he gave kageyamas dick a hard suck, making him moan loudly in surprise. there it was. hinata grinned slightly but gasped when kageyamas foot harshly rubbed on his own cock. 

now kageyama grinned, knowing he caught his boyfriend by surprise. he covered his mouth with his hand when he felt hinata take him whole. he saw hinata look at him with a look that he knew if hinata could grin, he would. 

in return he rubbed harder with his foot that it almost looked painful to kageyama. but it seemed as if hinata was enjoying it. 

you could hear a muffled 'tobio' from hinata, as they both kept doing what they were doing. 

"s-shit hinata~ i'm gonna cum-" he said, before releasing into hinatas mouth. 

hinata let go of kageyamas cock and smiled before saying, "i win." kageyamas face suddenly turned red with anger. 

"DUMBASS." he said, and hinata just fell back laughing, making his skirt lift up a little. tobio froze for a second before noticing that his boyfriend was still hard and a little red from not coming. 

he felt a little bad that he came first but he pinned hinata down and lifted the skirt up that almost covered shōyōs face. he began sucking and bobbing his head as fast as he could. 

"t-tobio- ah~" he covered his mouth, but it didn't really stop anything. he soon came into kageyamas mouth with a moan that echoed around the room. 

"payback loser" kageyama said, evilly grinning. hinata pouted but then smiled cutely when he felt his boyfriend peck his lips. 

"i love you hinata even though i did lose.." hinata giggled cutely before responding back

"i love you too stupid tobio."

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i didn't really like how this turned out. i really like kagehina but somehow i just couldn't write them with smut today. sorry to the requester :( tell me what you think about this story, i wanna know if you all like it even if i didn't. 

also last smut for a while! i'm finally able to write fluff after this chapter! (•̀ᴗ•́)و 🍓

\- author


	11. tsukishima x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x tsukishima kei

requested by: Shipper-Of_Ships on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」 

hinata was bouncing around during practice like normal, making the rest of the team happy. hinata was bubbly during practice and during school hours as well. 

at the end of the day while the boys were changing, hinata was humming a small tune and bouncing around a little. he seemed even happier than in the morning!

'what's the hinata so happy?' sugawara thought. he looked over at daichi and noticed he was looking in the same direction as well. they both sighed and smiled while shrugging it off. they couldn't help but worry as parents. 

tsukishima was walking towards the door before he called out, "ready shrimpy?" he said while grinning. 

"mhm! lemme just grab my bag!" hinata said back, smiling widely. 

nishinoya and tanaka looked over to their kouhai in surprise, 'our beloved shōyō?? going out with tsukishima? where? when? why? what will tsukki do to our precious shōyō?!' 

just as tsukishima and hinata were about to walk out the door, nishinoya and tanaka flung themselves at shōyō and hugging him. 

"NOOO! DONT GO WITH HIM HINATA WE'LL MISS YOU PRECIOUS KOUHAI" they both sobbed out.

hinata made a small 'gwuah!' sound when they both jumped on him, but he still responded, "don't worry i'm just studying with tsukki!" hinata said, while giggling at his senpais. 

a small 'no one said you could call me that.' came from tsukki. sugawara just came and tried to hit him on the side, but tsukishima knew better and quickly dodged. 

soon, they were both saying their goodbyes and good jobs before leaving. as soon as they both knew they were far enough for no one to hear them, they immediately went for each other. 

hinata made happy yelps when he finally was able to hug his tsukki. he was latched on to the front of tsukishima while tsukishimas hand was under his legs, making sure he didn't fall. 

tsukishima could hear hinata humming a quiet tune in his ear, making him smile slightly. not being able to hold each other and having to bicker like they normally do was tiring. 

they both wanted to hold hands, possibly share food (if hinata doesn't eat it all...), hug each other, and just act how they wanted to and not when they weren't dating. 

when they finally made it to tsukishimas house, hinata hopped off of tsukishima and waited for him to open the door to thank the tsukishima family for letting him stay.

as soon as hinatas boyfriend opened the door they were greeted by akiteru. "hey you two! hinata hinata! you spending the night again? i wanna do your hair again!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. 

hinata smiled and looked over at tsukishima, as if asking if he could. tsukishima looked away and slightly nodded his head. hinata smiled as wide as he could and expressive sounds came out of his mouth while he nodded at tsukishimas brother.

"cmon shōyō, let's go change." tsukishima said, leading his boyfriend upstairs. he lead them to the closet and calling hinata by the name he only calls him when they're alone. 

"what d' you wanna wear sunshine?" 

sunshine. hinata loved it. it made him feel all giddy and 'whoosh!' inside! he could never contain his excitement and happiness when tsukishima called him sunshine so he always ended up flapping his arms around and smiling silly. 

tsukishima found it adorable. he loved the effect he had on his tiny boyfriend and that he could make him so happy with just a single, loving pet name. 

in the end, tsukishima gave hinata a big white t-shirt and some small shorts that he accidentally left at the tsukishima residence when staying there one night. 

tsukishima turned around to let hinata change and he heard hinata say, "kei~ i'm done!" he turned around and smiled softly when he saw a cute hinata drowning in his shirt.

that was the name that he loved. that only hinata could call him. his first name. kei tsukishima. he wondered how hard it was for his shōyō to not call him by his first name if it was agonizing for him to call hinata sunshine. 

"boys! come on down, i made supper!" kei's mother called out from downstairs. the two boys smiled at each other and walked downstairs to eat the amazing meal keis mother made for them.

"thank you for the meal mrs.tsukishima! thank you for letting me stay!" hinata said cheerfully. keis mother just smiled and replied, "of course dear! you're always welcome here, i know how happy you make kei~!"

kei blushed and looked away, hinata saw and laughed quietly. tsukishima was surprisingly the first one done eating, considering how fast hinata eats. kei patiently waited for his sunshine to finish before grabbing his plate and going to the sink. 

"but keeii! i can wash it! pleaseee~" kei just rolled his eyes and said, "no, stay here with akiteru." hinata pouted, but followed his boyfriends orders. kei walked away smiling, 'cutie..'

when kei came back from washing the used dishes, he saw akiteru putting hinatas hair up in a tiny ponytail. hinata had accidentally let his hair grow longer than usual, making the ponytail a lot longer than the last time he came over to the tsukishima residence. 

"oh! oh! kei kei! let's watch a movie!!" hinata said, basically bouncing out of his seat and stars in his eyes. tsukishima could never figure out why he always got excited over movies, but he loved it. 

kei smiled softly and nodded, "go get a couple pillows from my room and some blankets and i'll lay some futons out, how about that hm?" 

kei spoke so softly and in such an endearing way that hinata almost purred from happiness. he nodded quickly and ran off to get what kei asked for so he could cuddle with him sooner. 

he rushed back into the living room and kei was already sitting there with the two futons laying on the ground.

hinata flung himself at tsukishima and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. kei just smiled happily and grabbed the remote to turn on the movie they were watching. 

x

akiteru was walking into the kitchen at 2am to get water with a pink headband on his head when he saw his little brother and hinata cuddling together on the comfy blankets. 

keis legs were below hinata and shōyō was curled up in a little ball with his face tucked into keis chest, making him look smaller and cuter than he already was. 

akiteru just smiled and wished he could find a lover like that before walking back to his own lonely cold bed. 

a couple minutes after akiteru left the room, the younger tsukishima woke up due to akiteru accidentally slamming his bedroom door. 

he looked at the hallway with a 'wtf' face. he felt some shuffling below him and he looked down and smiled when he saw hinata cuddled way into his arms. 

he was staring fondly at his tiny boyfriend when the shuffling around became a bit much. he started mumbling things out and making weird faces. 

he could hear the small things hinata was saying. 

"o....n.......o....no no no no no! tsukki don' go..." tsukishimas smile quickly dropped. why would he leave? it wasn't the movie obviously, since it was about him and they didn't watch a scary movie. 

kei just wrapped his arms tighter around hinata and whispered into his ear quietly, "i will never leave you sunshine. i promise love."

hinata woke up a few minutes later and started crying into tsukishimas arms. kei just whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

things like 'sh sh don't worry baby i'm right here' or 'i won't leave you love, i wouldn't dream of it.' and maybe some 'i love you too much to leave darling.' 

soon hinata fell asleep to the sounds of his boyfriends calming voice. tsukishima smiled happily, knowing he could always calm down his love and be there for him. 

soon falling asleep himself. he hugged hinata once more before the darkness consumed him, awaiting his boyfriends fiery hair, his bright smile, and his pretty voice. 

akiteru just watched with tears in his eyes and a hand covering his mouth with his phone and empty cup in hand, making sure he'd show the parents of the team later.

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: OMG IM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS. WHEW. LITERALLY TOOK MORE THAN A WEEK FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER. THIS IS MORE THAT 1500 WORDS. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND DIDNT HAVE TO WAIT TOO LONG. IM SO SORRY. 

\- author 🍓


	12. bokuto x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x kōtarō bokuto

requested by: Newtoaster on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」

it's a well known joke between karasuno and fukurodani that bokuto likes to steal hinata from practices.

sometimes it was out of no where and no one would even notice! one time hinata was standing right next to sugawara, sugawara looked away for 5 seconds and looked back to see hinata gone from the entire gym. 

he panicked at first and then groaned loudly, remembering that bokuto might've taken him again.

daichi looked over at suga and looked around the gym, doing a quick head count, before sighing quietly himself. 

"bokuto-san correct?" 

"correct..."

x

hinata laughed loudly as the wind ran through his hair as he sat on top of bokutos shoulders. bokuto smiled at the sunshine above him and thought, 'yeah...i think i'm ready!'

bokuto set hinata down and onto the ground, stumbling a little (of course...), and decided that they both needed ice cream. 

"chibi! chibi! let's go get ice cream!" both of them now have stars in their eyes, bokuto didn't even need an actual answer to know that his cute little disciple wanted ice cream as well. 

they were bouncing all the way to the ice cream shop and smiling together while chatting away happily, like no one was around them (which they were and staring actually)

they didn't really care about the stares, as long as they had each other they wouldn't mind the glares of 30 year old women who could care less for bubbly high schoolers who acted like cute children. 

they sighed in releif when they entered the chilly ice cream shop, free from the deathly 75 degree weather outside.

bokuto and hinata quickly bounced to the cash register, already knowing what they want from the amount of times they come here. 

"strawberry please!" hinata ordered, the woman working the cashier nodded and smiled before looking the the spiky haired male and he shouted, "ROCKY ROAD!!" with much enthusiasm. 

the cashier giggled a little at the two boys' childishness and began grabbing their scoops. bokuto and hinata ended up making silly faces at each other and laughing like crazy while waiting for their ice cream. 

"one strawberry and rocky road ice cream for bokuto!" a new worker yelled out their order, bokuto smiled and grabbed the ice cream, making sure to put akaashis teaching to good use and saying thank you. 

the two hyper volleyball players bounded out of the shop, eating their ice cream. soon they finally got tired from running, they looked around before hinata spotted an empty bench. 

"ah! look bokuto-senpai! bench! bench!" hinata kept pointing and waving his arm about, bokuto finally found where he was pointing and yelled out his signature 'hey HEY HEY!' before jogging over there, hinata close behind. 

they sat down next to each other and ate their ice cream happily. bokuto sighed quietly making sure hinata didn't hear him. 

he knew he was going to do it now, it was a perfect time to! he gave himself five seconds to prepare himself and not chicken out this time!

"hinataaaa? i have to tell you something~" bokuto dragged out. hinata looked over with a tiny 'mm?'. there was ice cream on his mouth, and if his plan worked out, he knew exactly how to deal with it. 

"hinatailikeyou" bokuto quickly said, he could feel his confidence fading away.

hinata blushed a soft pink. did bokuto just say what he think he said? wait wait hold on. back it up. 

"bokuto-san...could you repeat that, i didn't quite hear you" hinata said softly, he was pretty sure he heard right. and was about to cry tears of joy. 

bokuto gulped and said it again, "hinata...i uh...i like y-you.." 

shōyō let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding and he smiled so so so bright, it would make that 75 degree day into a 90. 

"oh my goodness bokuto i really like you too! i really really do! like...like...thiiiiiss much!" hinata said, stretching his arms out as wide as he could make them. 

bokuto just stared in shock. it was unreal and the chances were oh so low and hinata just so happened to like him back. 

bokuto took this chance while hinata was distracted by trying to make his arms wider and kissed him, making sure to lick the spot where the ice cream had missed his mouth. 

when bokuto pulled away, he saw the little redhead as bright as his own hair. you could almost see heat coming from the top of his head! 

bokuto chuckled and leaned down, whispering into hinatas ear, "you taste like strawberries~ be my boyfriend hi~na~ta?~"

shōyō covered his extremely red face and nodded shyly before hugging his now boyfriend. kōtarō laughed cutely and hugged him back, snuggling his head into the crook of hinatas neck. 

(*whisper* truth be told, because they were standing, bokutos back hurt from bending down afterwards...shh but you didn't hear it from me)

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: took another stupidly long time to finish this for no reason whatsoever. uh if you saw my message board you saw that i turned in a CER that was not due at 12:15am and here i am writing this at 12:36am! yeyyy

\- author


	13. bokuto x hinata → FLUFF/ANGST

hinata shōyo x kōtarō bokuto

requested by: Lubeth1975 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata was happily walking down the hallway of the building that was holding a volleyball tournament. he was currently in his uniform searching for his boyfriend kageyama. 

the tall blueberry shouldn't be hard to find! he was tall...blue and orange...and tall! couldn't miss him. 

while he was walking he began to think about the teams here. he immediately thought of the teams he knew; aoba jōsai, fukurōdani, and nekoma. and of course some other random teams he wasn't too familiar with. 

he walked passed a bathroom and almost didn't catch it. did he hear kageyamas voice? yes...yeah! that's his voice! if he had walked a little faster, he wouldn't have found kageyama. 

kageyama was speaking something unintelligible. hinata giggled softly excited he was going to see his idiot, cute, and loving boyfriend.

but he opened the door to something he didn't wanna see. he openers the door to kageyama kissing oikawa with passion with one hand on his waist and the other up his shirt, oikawa kissing back with his hands in kageyamas hair. 

a slow tear fell from hinatas face. he let out a small sniffle which got the attention from the two boys. kageyama gasped and oikawa just stared in shock. 

"ya know kageyama...if you didn't love me anymore, you could've just said so, i would've understood. really. i hope you're happier at least" hinata gave a small smile, his tears running down his cheeks a little faster. 

he walked out of the bathroom, the door gave a soft click signaling that the door was shut. hinatas smile stuck on his face the whole time until he found a corner where no body was. and he broke down. 

he slid down the wall and sobbed into his arms, he covered his mouth and face, hoping no body would hear him. 

that's not how life intends for it to go though. just as he thought that, bokuto came walking around the corner. 

"hinata- oH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED?" bokuto yelled. hinata jumped at bokutos sudden appearance which made hinata start sobbing more. 

bokuto made a small 'gh..' sound thinking he might've just made it worse. he didn't like seeing the bright happy middle blocker sad. 

the little volleyball player was always so happy and bubbly and always with tanaka and nishinoya.

bokuto stopped thinking and looked at the sobbing ginger. he did the only thing he could think of right now. hug him. 

so that's what he did. he hugged and comforted the little first year until he stopped crying. they sat there for a few minutes, hinata now in bokutos lap and his face in his chest. 

"wanna tell me what happened or do you just wanna sit for now?" bokuto said softly, which would make akaashi think there was something wrong with bokuto. 

hinata nodded but stayed quiet for a few seconds before responding. 

"kageyama...c-cheated..on me...." hinata said quietly, so quiet you almost couldn't hear him, which was very surprising to anyone who ever knew him or just saw him on the streets. 

bokuto tried not to make any sounds of anger but he couldn't help but let out a small growl like sound. he hugged hinata tighter to let him know he could let a few more tears fall. 

a small gasp was heard and they both jumped a little before looking over to see sugawara standing there with a shocked look on his face. he ran over and kneeled down, completely ignoring bokutos presence. 

"ohmygosh hinata! are you ok? are you hurt anywhere? is it your stomach? didn't you say you were trying to find kageyama? where is he? are your knees ok? they look a little bruised for some reason!" 

bokuto and hinata just stared at sugawara, hinata looking a little weary when his senpai mentioned kageyamas name. 

"uh...bokuto..? can you tell him?" hinata said quickly and softly. bokuto just nodded, of course. he would do anything for his broken hearted cute little disciple. 

"so...don't freak out or anything..but kageyama cheated on hinata with oikawa."

there were seconds of scary silence. 

"HAH??!?!! WHERE IS HE, LET ME GET DAICHI AND WHEW HES GONE. HINATA WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM, IM GONNA KILL THAT BLUEBERRY FREAK."

bokuto and hinata just sighed. hinata was very sad right now, but being with bokuto and sugawara made it much better. 

the one thing he was scared about though was practices and games and their morning races. they wouldn't be able to look at each other the same for months now, and it could ruin the whole team dynamic!

"hey hey hey! leave kageyama alone for now until the match is over and then break his kneecaps. for now let's just hug hinata."

sugawara happily nodded and they both cuddled and comforted hinata while he cried a little more, obviously still upset over what happened. he couldn't even think about him finding kageyama without tears falling fast. 

he was very happy bokuto found him and that he cared so much. sugawara as well, except that sugas was more of a parent like feature, nonetheless he still loved it. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i'm gonna start putting the original plots at the end after the small notes bc i literally cry laughing over how stupid they end up being and how it ends up i hope you laugh at these :) also sorry to the requester bc suga ended up being in the cuddle party, i hope you don't mind. 

og plot: at camp hinata was walkin around looking for kags his boyfie bc he wanted a toss! toss! he went to the bathroom bc why not and kags is also his best friend and he knew kags well so he went to the bathroom giggling a little because he's going to the bathroom and then he sees him making out with oikawa who was sitting on the sinks and hinata just stood there and cried silently and said "if you told me i would've understood, but i hope you're happy.." and then leaves, his tears falling faster and then bokutos like hEY HEY HEYYY and he's like HEY Hey hey?? and he comforts hinata and they just hug until the next practice match and then sugas like mom mode and bokutos like "uh no leave him be and pls beat kag" and sugas like "ok no complaints here" and then bokuto and hinata hug again.

\- author-chan


	14. asanoya x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x azumane asahi x nishinoya yū

requested by: soup_for_the_soul 

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

small note: this is super duper long! about 2000+ words! i'm proud of it >^<

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata woke up to his mother shaking him awake. he quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to see his tired mother in her work uniform looking a little worried.

"sorry to bother you shō, but could you take care of your sister? the neighbors will be over in like 1 hour so you can go to school but i really need to get to work."

he knew how much his mother worked so he happily agreed. what's the worst that could happen? i kick to the stomach because natsu wouldn't take her medicine? 

he looked over at the time to see it was 4:27 in the morning. his alarm would go off in 30 minutes. then he heard a different alarm, this time it was his sister. 

she was wailing, begging, screaming for their mother not to leave. now he started to get worried. natsu cries a lot sure, but could definitely be without their mother for a day or two.

he jogged to natsus room to see her crying her eyes out, the puffiness already starting to settle in beneath her eyes. 

hinata felt pang in his heart. he sure hated her at some points in his life but he still loved her so so much and he would do anything for her. 

he got down to his knees and started shushing his little sister, petting her hair, and rocking her back and forth, anything to calm her down. 

she soon slumped into his arms and his alarm suddenly went off from his room. where were the neighbors? they should be coming soon right? he had 15 minutes left before he would normally leave for school. 

he laid natsu down carefully and slowly left her room. then he sprinted to his room, shutting of his alarm. he wondered if he had time to shower, make natsu soup, and get ready for morning practice. 

he sighed heavily already knowing it was going to be a rough day. he can already feel kageyamas deathly glare...he shudders at the thought. 

he quickly shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. even though he tried to stop thinking he went into a mental debate about whether or not he should shower or feed natsu soup first. 

he heard loud coughs coming from his little sisters room and a couple sneezes. soup first, a cold towel, make sure take her temperature. 

he rushed to the kitchen and began working on the soup. he left the soup, making sure to not forget about it. he tried to make it fast when he got a cold towel and and thermometer in the bathroom. 

he grabbed the two items and headed for his little sisters room. he put the cold towel on her head and out the thermometer in her mouth. 

when he got the results the doorbell finally rang. he ran to the door and opened it, breathing a little heavy. there were the neighbors. 

"hello! welcome, come on in! natsus in her room and there's a cold towel on her head, i already took her temperature and the soups done in the kitchen! please take care of her well! i'll be leaving in around 15 minutes"

the neighbors nodded their heads, promising to take care of natsu, but not once did they mention anything about being late. 

speaking of, he already was. 

he sped off to his room and grabbed his school uniform before taking the quickest shower he's ever taken in his life. 

he quickly got into his uniform and ran back to his bedroom and began packing his school supplies and his practice uniform. he stole a quick glance at the clock. 

5:32. 

literally how.

"stupid neighbors..." he grumbled out before dashing out the door and grabbing his bike. he biked as fast as he could and made it at the school 5 minutes earlier than it would normally take to get there. 

he was panting when he made it to the gym, covered in sweat and in his practice outfit, about 20 minutes late. 

he quickly bowed and apologized profusely, "i'm so so so sorry captain! my sister was sick and-"

"EXCUSES BOKE." he heard kageyama yell. his eyes went wide and he jumped. he could feel kageyamas piercing glare from across the gym. 

he shakily turned around to see his best friend now right behind him. he was sweating and shaking at the sight of kageyama.

to anyone on the volleyball team, they would see this as a normal occurrence, but two team members knew better. the looked at each other before mutually agreeing to wait till the end of the day at evening practice. 

both asahi and nishinoya noticed how tired hinata looked. sure nishinoya seemed like the person to not notice things, but it was the complete opposite. he loved his giant scared teddy bear and his cute little bubbly kouhai very very much, so he payed a lot of attention to them and knowing when things were wrong. 

if you looked closely, you could see faint bags under hinatas eyes. the two older boyfriends didn't want to push anything, so they didn't say a word about it. 

x

practice was now over and all the boys were now in classes. hinata was dead tired and tried so hard to stay awake during class. 

yesterday he studied super duper hard for the test today! he was sure to get a good grade. he stayed up almost all night studying, trying to make his boyfriends, teammates, and mother proud of him!

if his mother hadn't woken him up earlier than usual, he would've gotten 4 hours of sleep, but nope! she just had to go and wake him up earlier. 

he was also kinda hungry...he rushed out the door and forgetting breakfast while taking care of his sister. 

so he sat there...chewing on his pencil...trying not to fall asleep while waiting for the teacher to hand out the papers for the test. 

"HINATA!" 

he jolted upwards and was met with his teacher looking at him with an angry look. had he fallen asleep? he didn't mean to! 

"sorry...sensei!" he said with a red face. he was embarrassed, what made it worse was that his classmates were giggling at him for falling asleep in class. 

she slammed down the paper onto his desk and he sighed before starting to work, trying to dig deep into his brain to remember what he studied last night when he borrowed (stole) tsukishimas notes. 

x

he let out a 'fwah!' when he heard the bell ring for next period. he had, surprisingly, finished the test in time. 

he turned in the paper and left the room and walked to the vending machine, hoping for a small snack. on the walk there he remembered being constantly yelled at by the teams lovely dad and captain daichi and his best friend kageyama. 

obviously tsukishima yelled at him for making simple mistakes. 

he was right though...he did keep making simple mistakes during practice, he just felt off leaving natsu with the neighbors. maybe he should've brought her to school with him? no no he'd be stupid to do that. 

he sighed again and scanned the vending machine, debating on what he wanted. he let out a small happy noise when he decided on some strawberry milk and a small cup of rice. (yes i searched it up you can get rice from a vending machine)

he opened his bag and dug around for a little bit, excited to eat and drink something delicious. after a while of digging he got a little annoyed. he soon realized that he doesn't even have change. 

which meant he had no lunch money. he looked further and realized he didn't have his bento either. he put his hand on his chin, thinking back to where it was. 

there...there it was! ITS SITTING ON THE COUNTER IN THE KITCHEN! how could he forget his precious lunch!?

he whined, hoping his two boyfriends would share a little something during lunch! he was sure they would, they love love loved him! he knew it too. 

despite still being hungry and annoyed he forgot lunch and some change, he was still excited to see his boyfriends after one more class. 

x

he was practically running to see nishinoya and asahi. he sped past the principals office though...he got yelled at...

he was almost at the stairs that lead through the second years and third years floors and all the way to roof, when he got stopped by one of his teachers. 

"hinata! i need to talk to you, follow me." his breath got a little quicker. sure he didn't care about learning and would rather play volleyball but he hated getting in trouble. he always got nervous and scared when he did. 

he looked back to where the stairs were and sighed once again this day before starting to follow his teacher towards his classroom. 

'well there goes my lunch...' 

he walked in to see his teacher glaring at him. he flinched and immediately knew this wasn't good. 

"the test you turned in today was an 36%. i will admit, it's better than most of your tests but this is it hinata. not to mention you fell asleep in my class."

hinata looked down, a small sweat drop rolling down his forehead. today was slowly becoming worse and worse. 

"you'll be retaking the test throughout lunch, no excuses."

hinata slowly nodded and was handed the test paper again and he began working on it through his precious lunch time. 

x

by the end of lunch he was feeling so many emotions. 

he was stressed because of his sister, schoolwork, and trying to not get yelled at during volleyball, he was tired from staying awake trying to study, he was hungry, and all he wanted was to cuddle his boyfriends and eat snackies. 

throughout the day his emotions just got worse. he wanted so bad to just cry and hug his beautiful and understanding boyfriends. 

so that's almost what he did. well he got the crying part out of the way. tears were threatening to fall and a sob almost escaped from the lump in his throat. 

he was almost to the bathrooms, he could make it. what he didn't know was there were two specific people watching him that were watching him throughout the day (when they could) and were now looking at each other with worried glances. 

hinata opened the bathroom door and as soon as it closed he let out a loud sob he was holding in for hours. he desperately tried to wipe the tears that were falling down his cheeks while sobbing loudly. 

he didn't notice the two people standing outside the door who were more worried than ever. 

the two opened the door simultaneously and were met a heartbreaking sight. their little baby and sunshine was crying and his sobs were so fast that it looked like he was having trouble breathing. 

nishinoya quickly hugged his taller boyfriend (don't tell hinata he admitted it..) and put hinatas hand on his chest, trying to get him to match his breathing. 

asahi locked the bathroom door before turning around and dropping to his knees to say small whispers in his ears and sweet sounds coming out of his mouth. 

"hey hey...calm down love...match yu's breathing yeah? can you do that for me precious? sh sh sh.." 

words and pet names were used to calm down their sunshine. about 5 minutes later he was laying in nishinoyas lap with no emotion. 

there were tear stains on his cheeks and he felt a little numb from all the crying. soon he looked up to see asahi and nishinoya both smiling at him softly. 

"feel a little better now shō?" asahi said. hinata just now noticed asahis hand running through his curly hair. he leaned his head into the hand and nodded his head softly. 

"wanna talk about it yet?" nishinoya said in the softest voice anyone would ever hear, wether you knew yū or not.

he nodded again, still not saying anything and still in the after effects of his breakdown. he sat there for a few seconds before taking a deep breath in and saying everything on his mind. 

his sister, what happened while the neighbors were late, why he was late to practice, his teachers, the test, the night before, everything. 

they comforted him through every word he said and the hands were still running through his hair. he stuttered and jumbled up his words sometimes, but to azumane and yū it didn't matter at all. it was just something perfect about their hinata. 

asahi shot a quick text to daichi saying that they won't be at practice. daichi, of course, yelled at them but let them off when he saw nishinoya text him about hinata (he knew nishinoya was serious when he doesn't text in all caps)

all three of them heard a loud growl and hinata was the only one who looked around. 

"do you two know what that was? it was pretty loud dont ya think?" nishinoya and asahi looked at him with blank looks. 

"when was the last time you ate shōshō." asahi said. 

oops...did he leave that part out..?

"uh...last night at dinner..." asahi and nishinoyas eyes widened. they both quickly pulled out their bentos and chopsticks, looking through what they both had left. 

"bubba why didn't you eat?" asahi said, hinata still cuddling noya. he was grabbing some things from the rest of his lunch. 

"well...i forgot to grab my lunch this morning and i couldn't eat breakfast because of the rush." 

they both sighed and began feeding hinata themselves until their food was all gone. they were happy that they saved their food when hinata didn't meet them for lunch. 

completely forgetting they were cuddling in the bathroom they still stayed there until felt strong enough to at least stand on his own. 

about 10 minutes of small conversations and hinata switching between cuddling each of his boyfriends he felt ready to stand and go home and cuddle his boyfriends even more and be happy with them. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: holy wow this is long! i really hope you enjoyed because i loved writing this so much (i love poly ships hehe) pls keep commenting! i love responding to comments :) requests will open in a while (no don't send requests bc they aren't open right now) when requests open pls send poly ships i love them sm

og plot: hinatas late for practice making kags glare at him for missing the daily race, he was late bc his sister was sick and his mom was busy, he makes mistakes during morning and afternoon practice getting yells from kags, he wasn't focused during practices either, he studied night and day for a test and he failed getting scoldings from the parents, the teacher yelled at him for dozing off but he was really tired from waking up really early to take care of natsu and vb practice, soon he breaks down in the bathrooms near the gym and noya and asahi (who have been watching him all day with worried glances) walk in and comfort him saying comforting words and stuff and cuddles

\- author chan ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	15. iwaizumi x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x iwaizumi hajime 

requested by: BadTimeCorey on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

small note: i'm so sorry please you can beef me if you want for writing this, this is not what i usually write even for smut. i was so flustered when writing this. it also may be really bad >< i'm so sorry :(

x

「 3rd pov 」

iwaizumi and hinata have been dating for a while now, and by a while now i mean like a total of one year and 5 months. 

everything was always soft and cuddly, only kisses and nothing more. no jacking off together, no sex, absolutely nothing. 

and of course he wouldn't say it out loud, but hajime was getting tired of it. he wanted so much more than all this soft stuff. he loved it, but he just really wanted to pleasure his cute lover. 

he would secretly get himself off at the thoughts of his baby, but hinata doesn't have to know. 

one day while they were both at iwaizumis house, hinata was making some lunch in a super huge white t shirt that was almost see through. 

the best part about this see through t shirt was that you could see hinatas thin waist and above, as well as his tiny shorts that would normally be used for girls volleyball. 

iwaizumi was trying oh so hard to...wait... (get it? HA) he was staring at hinata and he wanted to look away to make it easier for himself but he just couldn't. 

hinata on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing. for how cute he was, you wouldn't think he knew all the stuff. he did. 

he was waiting for so long for his boyfriend to make a move on him and he thinks he has finally done it this time. 

he wasn't cooking anything for lunch thankfully, just some sandwiches for the two of them. hinata had this all planned out. now, they won't have to worry about the stove. 

he set the food down, both the plates in front of them, making iwaizumi give him a questioning look. 

"shōyō...why are both the plates in front of me?" hinata just giggled, "because i wanna sit on your lap silly!" 

and just as he said, he sat down on hajimes lap. he was 'trying to get comfortable' causing his butt to keep rubbing up on iwaizumis dick.

"shō...stop it..." iwaizumi growled out. he wasn't having it anymore. if hinata did something else, he would absolutely lose it. 

"why should i stop...

...daddy?" 

it's all over for shōyō. 

x

iwaizumi had just thrown hinata on the bed and was in the process of unbuckling his belt.

"hurry up please daddy?~" shōyō complained out, he was aching to be pleasured. 

"if you don't stop complaining, daddy might have to spank you hm?" iwaizumi said, very seductively might i add. 

hinata almost moaned out loud at the thought. iwaizumi noticed this immediately. 

"you'd like that wouldn't you?~" hinata nodded profusely, hajime wasn't having it though, so he slapped hinatas butt and said, "use your words." 

"yes yes yes, yes plea-" he was cut off by a hard slap, making him moan loudly. it seemed hinata enjoying this more than he thought. 

1...3...7...9...15

he got 15 slaps and enjoyed every second of it, his cheeks were now bright red. he almost came twice just from that. 

"please...daddy fuck me~" 

so that's what iwaizumi did, he quickly stretched hinata out a little bit, now knowing he likes pain, and began thrusting in and out at a fast pace. 

loud 'ah! ah! ah!'s came out of shōyōs mouth, not able to keep them in from the insane amount of pleasure he was receiving. 

after relentlessly hitting his prostate, hinata finally comes with a loud 'h-hajime!' and a few thrusts later iwaizumi comes as well. 

both were panting, iwaizumi still in hinata. once they both caught their breaths, hajime quickly pulled out of hinata, making him whimper in sensitivity. 

iwaizumi put his hand on hinatas waist and whispered in his ear, "how was that hm?~" another whimper, "s-so good" 

"do that again and you'll have a punishment for that. hear me babes?" iwaizumi said seductively. hinata quickly nodded, already having plans for his next punishment with a smirk on his face. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: hi wtf is this 

how. what????? thANK YOU SO MUCH AHHH I NEVER THOUGHT THIS BOOK WOULD GET SO FAR. IM OTW TO WRITE A ONESHOT AND I SEE THAT. HHHH ILY ALL 🥺💗💗🍓 (yes i have 13 drafts sh)

also 1 more request and one of my own halloween themed oneshots before the part two of omihina comes out! it'll be right the first part :3 ily~!

og plot: they dating but like iwa wanted more ya know? iwas got kinks galore and hinatas like "yeah idk what kinda kinks i have but i'll try neways" and there's like...uh...panks and ators and zaddy kinks 😶

\- author chan ▼・ᴥ・▼


	16. yamaguchi x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x yamaguchi tadashi

requested by: datspecialsomeone on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

small note: writing gets me away from reality so here i am...like 9 hours later after posting the last oneshot- oopsies

x

「 3rd pov 」 

yamaguchi and hinata were calmly sitting in front of their tv wrapped in blankets, watching christmas movies on a low volume. 

they were both in t shirts and shorts, despite how cold it was in their house and outside. but cuddling each other under mountains of blankets made the cold worth it. 

hinata was laying on yamaguchis stomach and his neck was twisted in a funny way that looked uncomfortable to anyone else looking at him, he was very comfortable though. 

hinata always says, 'even if i'm in this awkward position, if i'm with tadashi, i'll be comfy! comfy! comfy!' while bouncing up and down. 

hinata felt a small few taps on his shoulder and looked up to where his cute green haired boyfriend was laying. 

hinata sighed in adoration over his amazing and beautiful boyfriend, almost forgetting that tadashi even needed something in the first place. 

"hm..?" hinata said, not really feeling the urge to speak. yamaguchi just pointed upwards to the ceiling. shōyō gave him a questioning look as if to say, 'why do i need to look at the ceiling.'

nonetheless, he looked up to where tadashi was pointing and gasped softly. 

above them was a small piece of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. 

he looked down to meet yamaguchis eyes and both of their cheeks were dusted with a faint pink. 

hinata giggled and pushed himself upwards to meet his boyfriends soft lips. they kissed for a few seconds before releasing. 

tadashi gave him one more quick peck on the lips before leaning back again on the couches arm. 

hinata laid back down on yamaguchis stomach again, but instead of looking at the tv, he was looking in adoration towards yamaguchis hazel eyes. 

they sat there for the rest of the night cuddling, small kisses, and soft words that would make anyone's heart melt. 

"you totally planned that didn't you tadashi?"

yamaguchi nodded happily and went down for another kiss, squeezing hinata tightly in a hug in the process. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: not much to say right now other than wow this one came out fast. i'm really glad my writing gives comfort to some people 🥺🥺 this writing distracted me well from my life :3 

this is also my last request! i'll be working on my own plots and drafts from now on until i get close enough to the end to start opening requests ♡'･ᴗ･'♡ ily~!

og plot: hinata and yamaguchi are cuddling on the couch and hinata pretends to just notice the mistletoe above them and he's like ":o look tadashi!" while point up and they both just blush and then they kiss softly like the cuties they are :(

plot doesn't always go as planned ;P

\- author chan 💗🍓✨


	17. tananoya x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x tanaka ryūnosuke x nishinoya yū

i hope you enjoy this oneshot i created, just for everyone!

if this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata was sitting on the couch, waiting for his two boyfriends to come back with the popcorn that they were making for their sunday movie nights. 

what he didn't know or hear was that tanaka and nishinoya were secretly sneaking up behind him. 

hinata never really liked october, people were always scaring others, scary movies, terrifying monsters. he hated being scared, but his boyfriends didn't know that. 

and before he knew it they both were screaming from behind him, making him jump and fall off the couch. 

"RRAAAHHH" they both yelled in unison. 

hinata was now on the floor with his hands over his head. the two second years giggled thinking it was funny, until there heard small sniffles coming from their tangerine. 

their eyes widened in realization and they rushed around both sides of the couch, sliding down on their knees to reach the ginger on the floor.

"hey hey..we're sorry we're sorry, we'll never do it again we promise." and more soft words were said, to calm down their baby. 

at first he softly pushed them away, his attempts got him no where since the second years were strong. 

hinata eventually gave up trying to push them away and let them hug him and continue with their apologies and comforting words. 

tanaka picked up hinata, since he was undoubtedly the strongest of the three there, and set shōyō on the couch. 

nishinoya came back to the couch with the popcorn that they were originally making. they put on 'the nightmare before christmas' since it is a halloween movie. 

"sorry for scaring you shōshō, we love youuu~!" nishinoya said, dragging out the vowels trying to express all his love!

hinata giggled and let out a quiet, "i love you both too!" before watching the movie, cuddling with the both of them

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: ahh i love this trio so much! i thought they really suited a halloween theme >v< the part two for omihina angst is the next oneshot released! 

also not me publishing another oneshot not even a day after the last two lol, y'all bein FED rn. also also i just met the best friends ever 🥺 ily tanaka and hinata! ily~!

og plot: i love this trio so much and they deserve so much more love and ugh they're just sksjsjshsslsuwlsodnslwsn ddispqisndodbalschenwodbslwoddnwbskdiemdvalzudwnpwxbekajznswomsdkfbspdhenzozownwdjskosndejndc uh plot right? halloween theme, they scare hinata and then they all cuddle in forgiveness bc they really scared hinata and then they watch movies and eat candy :3

\- author chan ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


	18. kageyama x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x kageyama tobio

i hope you enjoy this oneshot i created, just for everyone!

if this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata was laying in his bed, bored out of his mind. as he was laying there, fumbling with the volleyball in his hands, his mind drifted to his favorite setter. kageyama tobio. his cheeks flushed red at the thought of him. all of him. 

kageyamas hands just looked so...how do i put this? holdable. and as mean as he was, hinata still thought he was hot, cute, and dorky. he loved being next to kageyama!

why was he thinking of such a thing?! they both considered each other best friends. kageyama even thought that too! no matter how much they fought, by the end of the day they were still best friends forever. 

best friends...

x

the next day showed up and hinata was riding his bike to practice like normal. this was his favorite part of the day! no not just volleyball practice, but racing kageyama to the gym!

thinking of kageyama again made a soft pink form on his cheeks. 

he finally made it to the school and locked his bike up. he walked to the gym and noticed a black haired setter waiting for him while scrolling on his phone at the usual spot where they start the race. 

a lightbulb went off in hinatas head. he had the perfect idea...

x

kageyama was just standing there, waiting for his spiker to sprint on by so they could race like normal.

he felt a small few taps on his shoulder from behind. he looked behind him but saw no one. soon he heard light feet dash their way past him and a cloud of dust. he yelled out loud and began running as fast as he can, trying to catch up to the stupid orange. 

when he made it he saw hinata panting with a red face and his hands high in the air signifying his victory. 

kageyama however got a different image, making his face go completely red. you could almost see the steam coming out of the top of his head from embarrassment. 

he quickly rubbed his eyes, hoping to get that image out of his head. how could he think of that?? sure he's thought of...kissing and cuddling hinata...but never that!

ok ok...kageyama has a small small crush on hinata and from the look on hinatas face staring at him with those beautiful eyes, he may like him back. 

kageyama isn't oblivious like a certain someone. he can see the way hinata looks at him and he hopes that he looks at him that way forever. 

hinata however couldn't see a thing as to the way kageyama looks at him, but he definitely knew his feelings. they wouldn't go away! and they were so so strong!

his heart always beat faster near his best friend and he could never stop staring at him! he was just so pretty. 

he really wanted to confess..but he was scared. 

wait why was he scared?? he's hinata shōyō, the soon to be ace. he can do anything!

except...maybe telling kageyama he's pretty. he's get a hit in the head for sure! but if he finally got all his feelings out it'd be worth it...

now he was overthinking it! 

'just say whatever! it's not gonna matter! if you get hit in the head just hit him back no problem!' he thought with a half angry and half in love face. 

after a lot of thinking...yeah he was gonna do it.

x

he was currently looking into those beautiful blue eyes. his cheeks were flushed. after a lot of stuttering, he managed to get it out and was now waiting on an answer. 

now kageyama was basking in hinatas golden eyes. he got so lost in them, he almost forgot to answer. 

"oh! i-um...yes!" kageyama answered with a tiny bit of blush on his face, embarrassed that he was just staring at hinata instead of answering.

shōyōs face turned into one of excited and surprised, "so! so! you really like me too! even if it's weird to like your best friend who's a guy!" hinata said, while jumping up and down and hugging kageyama. 

kageyama just smiled and nodded, rolling his eyes as well. as much as he thought hinata was way too loud and energized, he still loved him. 

x

i hope you enjoyed this oneshot i created, just for all of you! questions or concerns? dm me about it so i can fix it :)

small note: happy halloween 🐝💗 i wasn't in the best mood but writing this made me feel better as well as talking to online friends. speaking of, wanna be friends? don't hesitate to dm me if you wanna :3 

i hope that everyone trick or treating today is wearing a jacket (depending on how cold it is where you live) and a mask! be safe pls ^^ ily~ 💗

\- author chan 🐝


	19. tsukishima x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x tsukishima kei

i hope you enjoy this oneshot i created, just for everyone!

if this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: this ones kinda short, sorry about that :(

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata was rushing to the empty yard near the back of the school. he had three boxes in his arms, trying not to shake them around too much. 

two boxes were for lunch, and the third one was for hinata and tsukishima to share. hinata was smiling happily, feeling all giddy and excited about spending his lunch hour with his boyfriend. 

he smiled even wider, if it was even possible, when he spotted the tall blonde sitting on a bench underneath a tree and in the shade.

tsukishima was patiently waiting for his cute boyfriend to show up with their lunches so they could eat together. 

hinata had insisted that he make lunch for the two of them since tsukishima liked to steal hinatas homemade lunches. he was a little confused about the third box though...what could be in it?

hinata happily sat down next to his boyfriend, his head already sitting on the blondes shoulder. 

tsukishima almost drooled when he opened up the bento hinata made for him. there were so many delicious looking food items, he didn't even know where to start!

x

by the time they finished their lunch, hinata was now completely in tsukishimas lap and the said male was petting the orange fluffy hair. 

hinata looked over to the lonely third bento box that they were supposed to share. he almost forgot about it!

"ah! kei! lookie what i made for you! open it open it!" hinata said, holding his arms up tall and in front of tsukishimas face. 

there was a faint smell from outside the box, but he knew exactly what his shōyō had made for him and only him. 

he popped it open, the smell of strawberries strong and heavenly. he was practically drooling again. 

he picked up the spoon (or fork if you prefer) and took a bite, sighing in happiness. he loved when hinata made food for him, especially his strawberry shortcake. 

he fed hinata a small spoonful of shortcake to hinata, making him hum in delight! tsukishima blushed and quickly pecked hinatas lips. 

"thank you shōyō, i love you"

hinata gasped, that was the first time he said those beautiful three words. 

"i love you too i really really do! i loove youu!"

tsukishima laughed, almost giggled, and caressed hinatas cheeks with his hands, staring lovingly at him. 

x

i hope you enjoyed this oneshot i created, just for all of you! questions or concerns? dm me about it so i can fix it :)

small note: i'm so so scared that trump might win and my rights will be taken away for the reason that i'm part of the lgbt+ community 

pls stay safe yeah?

ily 💗

og plot: really soft lunch break hehe 

\- author chan


	20. tsukishima x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x tsukishima kei

requested by: Cucumber4677 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」

tsukishima was done. he had been hearing hinata cough and sneeze (even though they were cute...) all day. and even though hinata said he was fine, he knew he was lying and just wanted to be at volleyball practice. 

"oi hinata! your sneezes are so cute, they sound so tiny!" nishinoya yelled, tanaka yelling too agreeing with him.

hinata just laughed before sneezing again. suga looked at him weirdly, "hinata do you have allergies? i may have medicine for it if you need it!" suga said, being the lovely mother he is. 

"ah, no thank you suga-senpai! i'll be ok!" he said, coughing a little at the end. 

tsukishima had heard all of it. that he was fine, he just had allergies, everyone saying his sneezes were cute, his coughing. 

so he grabbed hinatas arm and dragged him all the way to the locker room and left the gym, not before saying that hinata and him were leaving early and saying good work. 

everyone else just smirked and giggled. 

x

tsukishima set hinata on the floor without letting him move. hinata sighed and just laid down, tired from today's practice and him being sick made it worse. 

tsukishima grabbed both of their stuff and then picked up hinata, hinata wrapping his legs around tsukishimas actually tiny waist. 

"you knew you were sick didn't you." tsukishima said seeming unbothered (he's actually concerned because for one he loves hinata and second he looked pale the entire practice and out of breath..)

"yep!" hinata said, giggling. his became louder when he heard a quiet 'stupid..'. tsukishima loved hinatas laugh and all his cute little giggles so he couldn't help but smile. 

tsukishima carried hinata all the way to the tsukishima residence. by the time he got inside the house he finally realized how heavy hinata was breathing and how silent it was on the walk to his house. 

with a confused look on his face, he carefully turned hinata around and got a good look at hinatas face. he was breathing a little heavier and his face was redder than normal. 

he made a quiet 'tch' sound, 'this idiot probably became like this because of the thin air outside and all that practicing...stupid...' 

he hugged hinata closer to his chest and set their stuff down by the front door for the time being, he would get them later. 

he walked into his room and set hinata on the bed. he ended up staring at hinatas sleeping face longer than he intended to...he couldn't help it! his boyfriends sleeping face was so peaceful and cute and soft...

bath! right the bath! he rushed to the bathroom and started a cold bath instead of a hot one. for now, he needed to cool down hinatas body temperature.

tsukishima walked back to his room where hinata was sleeping for the time being and brought him to the bathroom, letting him sleep as much as he could to get rid of the sickness. 

unfortunately, he had to wake up his tiny boyfriend. he softly shook hinata, "hinata love...you have to get up to take a cold bath.." he whispered. 

surprisingly, hinata was actually a very light sleeper and it was quite hard to get him to fall asleep due to noise. you'd think he was a deep sleeper..

hinata groggily opened his eyes and stared sleepily at tsukishima and smiled looking all loopy. tsukishima rolled his eyes while laughing and smiling at hinata.

"cmon silly, we have to get you undressed and in a cold bath to drop your body heat." tsukishima said, more than ready to take care of his baby's well being. 

"uh ooohh~ tsukkis tryin to undress meeee call da pooolice~" hinata said before erupting into a fit of giggles. 

tsukishima snorted and almost busted out laughing, but remembered he needed to keep his composure. slowly and sloppily, hinata finally stripped down to his boxers before plopping himself into the bath. 

"whew! a lil cold tsukki don't ya think? i thought this was a hot bath?? i'm sweatinggg" throughout the entire bath and when tsukishima was bathing hinata, he would just say random things with tsukishima laughing at his silly words. 

x

hinata was now sitting on the bed with layers of blankets on him, cold from the bath and now tsukishima letting him sweat the fever out in the end, along with a thermometer in his mouth. 

hinata kept trying to open his mouth and let the thermometer fall out of his mouth, but kei wouldn't let him. today was probably the most he's ever smiled in his entire life. (not including baby tsukki years..)

he was smiling softly, still trying to contain his laughter, and holding hinatas mouth shut since hinata couldn't keep it closed. 

the thermometer finally beeped, "100.4 °F.. not bad but let's get it down baby." hinata just giggled making tsukishima smile. 

tsukishima quickly made soup, trying to leave the loopy hinata alone for limited time. while he was making the soup he was trying to make limited noise because of hinata being a super light sleeper. 

though he accidentally dropped a spoon...

he shakily looked over to the hallway where hinata was currently sleeping. he heard a loud thud and waited a few seconds before seeing the door slowly open. 

there stood hinata in all his glory with a cloth on his head and wrapped in blankets, shivering a little. 

tsukishima smiled at the comfy orange blob. he wrapped his arms tightly around hinata and held him tight, not for long as he needed to get back to the soup he was making. 

"mm...what'd you drop..?" hinata asked. 

there it was...tsukishima knew he should've been more careful. kei looks around for a few seconds before sighing. he felt super guilty about waking his sick sunshine up..

"sorry love, i accidentally dropped a spoon, sorry i woke you up.." it seems that hinatas loopy state had faded away, kei enjoyed it while it lasted..

"hm don' worry 'bout 't" hinata said, his words mumbling together still laced with sleep. sure hinata was a little annoyed since he actually fell asleep quickly with no problem unlike in his own house, but it couldn't be helped. 

"go back to bed yeah? your soup will be done soon sunshine, i'll try and be quieter this time." tsukishima said as he held out his pinkie making hinata giggle and interlock their pinkies. 

x

by now hinata was just laying in bed staring at his boyfriends beautiful eyes. he had finished the soup and he was so close to falling asleep again. 

he took one last glance at the pretty golden eyes the blonde held before letting sleep overcome his body, the dark consuming the world around him and letting sleep keep the sickness away. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: fought through a headache to get this first request done 😈 also not me having 35+ and counting requests o-o

n e ways- it felt super nice to do and complete requests again, i feel like my own writing and plots are boring 🤡

there was something else i wanted to add here but i forgot what it was??? 

OMG THATS IT HA should i start putting the word count at the end?? would you guys like that uwu

og plot: hinata is coughing and making cute sneezes during practice and tsukki says "enough yo" and takes him home early and takes care of him 🥺

\- author ♡'･ᴗ･'♡


	21. asahi x hinata → SMUT

asahi azumane x hinata shōyō 

requested by: HisokasLittleJoker69 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata was staying at his boyfriends house for the night, he didn't really want to do something special he just wanted to be with asahi. well, unless it turned into something special. 

which it did. 

asahi has this thing for making hickeys and bites all over hinata. not that he didn't love it of course, but sometimes asahi got carried away and then the pleasure became too much. 

asahi was thrusting in and out of hinata, quick and fast making strings of moans fall of of shōyōs mouth. asahi couldn't help but make love bites all over his neck and shoulders.

hinata was making red marks on asahis back, not intended of course he would never want to hurt his lover, to ground himself from the immense pleasure. 

moans filled the room as asahi kept thrusting and making love bites all over hinata, "oh god! a-azumane~! i'm gonna c-cu- ah!" hinata yelled out, not even getting the full sentence out before coming. 

asahi kept thrusting, until he finally came inside hinata, both of them panting and small shudders from their high. 

as they were cleaning up, hinata got a good look of himself in the mirror. 

"oh my goodness! azumane! look at all the love bites you gave me! what will the others think..?" hinata said, excited at first before doubts began clouding his mind. 

asahi just smiled and turned around, showing hinata his back. shōyō gasped, had he really scratched his lovers back that much?!

"oh goodness, what have i done?! i'm so sorry baby, are you ok? do you need help cleaning them? i'll try and refraining myself from now-"

"hey hey don't worry about it baby, i like it actually it feels nice~" asahi said while smirking, making hinata blush a little at the very direct words azumane was using.

x

the next day, asahi and hinata made it to school together because of...the events...the night before.

when the two walked in they could already feel the stares of the two other third years and 2 second years. hinatas hickeys and bites were already visible due to them being on his neck. just wait till they see asahis...

they gave each other a glance, hoping that their teammates wouldn't say much since they already knew about them dating. 

they walked over to where they usually change and tried to zip through when changing their shirts. the two didn't get very far as sugawara gasped in surprise at the red scratch marks on asahis back and every single love mark on hinatas skin. 

"goodness gracious! ASAHI!?"

kageyama would never let hinata live this down...

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i'm so sorry this is short i hope you can forgive me :(

i'm also super sorry for making this so late, i was a little busy trying to keep up with things and wattpads stupid new update

fun fact: 4 days after i said i had like 36 n counting requests, i now have 46 requests. i'm determined to not close them though!!

i'm obsessed with the boba emoji so if you haven't updated your phone and you see the lil question mark box it's most likely the boba emoji 🧋🧋🧋🧋

og plot: hinata is staying at asahis house and things get crayzee n then in the morning during morning practice everyone's like "yo wtf uhhh aSAHI???????" (they all know they're dating lol)

\- author chan 😚🧋


	22. tsukishima x hinata → SMUT/FLUFF

hinata shōyō x tsukishima kei

requested by: HisokasLittleJoker69 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」

"you wanna come yeah?"

"mhm! mhm!"

"then beg for it~"

"please please please lemme come please~"

"i didn't hear that...what's my name again?"

"master! master! please let me come master!"

"as you wish~" 

he finally plunged his fingers into his ass, giving the pleasure that tsukishima oh so wanted. 

a mantra of 'master! master!' and moans tumbled out of tsukishimas mouth as hinata kept fingering him, going faster and faster and the minutes passed.

after minutes of hinata abusing tsukishimas prostate and making dark hickeys all over his body, kei finally came with a loud moan.

tsukishima was panting, on all fours on the bed. hinata pulled kei up and cuddled him while tsukishima caught his breath. 

when he did, hinata brought tsukishima to the bathroom to clean him up, and he started a bath for his baby. 

when hinata finished washing tsukishima, who was too tired to do anything, he laid him on the bed and then changing himself before crawling in with his lover and falling asleep. 

x

the morning was a little...crazy..? no that's not the word...

embarrassing. 

mainly for tsukishima. 

that was because everyone found out that kei was bottoming to hinata. everyone knew they were dating of course, but they always thought hinata was the bottom. 

boy we're they wrong. all the dark dark hickeys, small bite marks, and tsukishimas small limp told the entire story. 

the king never let tsukishima live this down and would comment about it everyday, making tsukishima blush while hinata just stood there smirking, proud of what he's done with his baby. 

he walked over to kei, "hey don't worry about them baby~ they don't know anything about what you're like in bed hm..? only me~"

those words only made tsukishima blush harder and hinatas pride sky rocket. 

even though kei was embarrassed as hell, he still loved his dom and wouldn't trade him for the world as he always knew everything about him and what he liked and disliked. he loved hinata.

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: did i get you in the first half ;3

uh so like i have two book drafts and idk if i should publish them and work on them as well as this oneshot book-

i have like 50 requests rn lmao idc tho i love your requests 🥰

sorry this is short again, i hope you can forgive me :( i didn't really know how to continue this or start it honestly- 

also i have like 2 fem hinata requests and i'm actually kinda surprised i thought people would want it more. i mean request what you'd like but there's a ton of fem hinata books out there ha

og plot: hinata is basically just fingering and giving love bites to tsukki until he comes n then everyone sees the marks on tsukki and they're like "uhhh wait a sec.."

\- author chan 😚🍊


	23. kenma x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x kenma kozume

requested by: miriweeb on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

x

「 3rd pov 」

kenma had recently bought something for his baby. they had been talking about it for a while and kenma finally bought the item with his surplus of money.

kenma was waiting for hinata to walk in through the front door, coming back home from work.

after around 30 minutes of waiting, he saw his beautiful boyfriend walk through the door. his bright orange hair was a little messy, his white button up shirt was a little untucked, his black pants had a small stain on them from his coffee, and his black tie was a little loose. 

clearly hinata hated working, but he had to work for both of them so it was worth it. kenma had noticed hinata being more and more tired as his work days continued, which led him to buy the certain item mentioned earlier.

kenma quickly stood up from where he was sitting, the bag still in his hand, and hugged hinata tightly. 

"welcome home shōyō, how was work?" kenma said softly, loud voices after work always bothered hinata so he tried to keep it down. 

"tiring...i jus' wanna be with you.." hinata said, burying his face into kenma chest. 

hearing those words made kenma smirk, "i know just the way to help you relax and fall asleep baby~"

x

hinata was now laying on the bed, his hand covering his mouth that had drool all over. his face was read and he was only wearing his white button up shirt. 

hinata never knew that kenma meant this. kenma had just finished fingering hinata, preparing him for something bigger. 

so hinata was now just laying there, drooling in anticipation. and finally, finally, kenma put the dildo inside of him. 

kozume began thrusting the dildo in and out of hinatas hole at a rough pace, making shōyō moan loudly. 

kenma slowed his pace, making hinata whimper, before completely stoping his movements.

"mm~ keep moving please~ please...i need it kozume~ you promised.." hinata said out loud, not knowing what pleasure would arrive soon.

kenma just smirked at hinatas words. he dragged his finger from hinatas top all the way down to his hole, making hinata whimper loudly.

kenma was pushing on the buttons on the bottom of the dildo, causing it to push further inside hinata, when he pushed one of the button making hinata moan loudly in surprise. 

the dido started vibrating. and right on his sweetspot. kenma had been previously looking for his spot when prepping him, it seems like he remembered where it was. 

hinata was now moaning like crazy, so loud that the neighbors probably heard. hinatas legs were shut closed, covering his dick from view and his hand were covering the vibrator in his hole. 

he was trembling in pleasure, the continuous vibrations against his prostate was so so good, almost too much. 

before he came, which he notified kenma of by his moans increasing in higher pitch, kenma pulled out the vibrator so only the tip was vibrating against his hole. 

he sat there for a few seconds just smirking, while hinatas legs were still closed and he was moaning softly at the vibrations that weren't as much as before. 

not long after sitting there and hinata teetering on the edge of coming, kenma quickly pushed the vibrator in and out of hinata fast and hard, making hinata almost moan louder than when it was just continuously vibrating on his prostate. 

the pleasure was almost unbearable, but also amazing at the same time. a few minutes of thrusting, hinata came from the immense pleasure, his come all over his stomach. 

kenma quickly stopped the vibrations so that hinatas panting was the only sounds in the room. kozume slowly pulled out the vibrator, making hinata whimper.

kenma softly picked hinata up, who was still shuddering from his intense orgasm. kozume took hinata to the bathroom where he started a bath and washed hinata up, cleaning him from his sweat and come from earlier. 

he heaved shōyō out of the bath and held him like a kitten (you know like those long cats?? like where you only hold up their arms and their bodies go ploop...does that make sense or am i becoming hinata???)

he dressed his baby in pajamas, trying not to touch his sensitive parts. he was softly smiling at him the whole way through as he watched his sunshine's head drop and then come back up, his eyes blinking rapidly to not fall asleep. 

"just sleep darling, i'll be right here.." and with those words, hinata immediately fell asleep making kenma smiled brightly. he sure loved him. 

he tucked hinata into bed and then crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around the orange haired male. hinata immediately snuggled into his boyfriends warmth before snoring away, into a deep sleep..

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: hi i was really struggling to write this for some reason :( 

for future notice: i may not publish as much in january as id like. the reason for this is because i'm supposedly going back to school in person in that month, but i'm not for sure. i usually work on oneshots during classes with my camera off so- and i work at night mainly while everyone's asleep so i can watch anime after school :3

ok i'm literally becoming hinata i'm using sounds while speaking..is that a bad thing?? 😖

also! if you see me follow you, it's probably me getting to your request ^^ keep that in mind >v<

og plot: vibrators. that's it. just vibrators, everything else should come to mind easily..

word count: 1003

\- author chan 🍊


	24. kenma x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x kenma kozume

requested by: Shy_Lizard5 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

kuroo. would not. stop. bothering him. 

kenma just wanted to be alone! his morning already started out bad, kuroo and everyone else around him was making it worse. 

he just wanted to play his video games in peace during lunch hour! but nooo, kuroo just had to keep talking nonstop, leaving kenma to forcefully respond and only getting a few minutes of game time in.

once the school day was over, kenma didn't waste a single second opening his phone and dialing his boyfriend. 

after a few rings hinata picked up, he had the feeling it was important as kenma liked to facetime and text rather than voice call.

"what is it kozume? is somethin' wrong?" kenma basically sighed in relief, for just hearing the voice of his baby. 

"yeah...you wanna come to my house? we can play the new game i got if you'd like" hearing those words made hinata gasp in excitement. his love for gaming increased because of kenma...so whenever he got a new game it was so fun to play and explore with his boyfriend. 

"yes yes! is it the new wooshy one? or is it the woah!! one?" hinata questioned. his shōyō loved expressions and sometimes he was so excited that he couldn't find the right words, but that was what made kenma love him even more. 

"it's the woosh one darling.." kenma heard a little giggle at the end of the line, he heard a loud 'i'll be at your house in an hour!' it seemed a little far away which probably meant he was changing. 

kenma smiled and started making his way home, planning on how to make the living room look when hinata got there..

x

hinata excitedly knocked on the door, smiling all giddily. when kenma opened the door, he didn't hesitate to jump into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"here, come in shōyō. let's play, i already have the stuff set up." kenma said while softly smiling. despite his bad day, hinata could always make him smile. 

when they made it to the living room, an audible gasp could be heard from behind kenma. 

the living room had blankets and pillows all over the floor, the tv was set up and already on the home screen of the game they were planning to play, their controllers in front of where they were going to sit, and snacks everywhere, a mix of both of their favorites. 

"oh kozume...you didn't have to do all this!" hinata said, his jaw dropped a little. 

kenma just giggled and shook his head, "no silly i wanted to do it because i loooveee you! plus i just wanted us to be together~" he said while hugging hinata. 

hinata knew kenma had a bad day by his tone of voice through the call, yet he did all this just to make him happy. he really didn't deserve kenma...

in return he made sure to give his boyfriend lots of head pats and cuddles throughout their entire gaming session. kenma forgot all about today and only focused on his baby. 

soon, they were both cuddling each other like it was the end of the world. hinata in kenma slap and his head against his chest, while kenma a hands were loosely wrapped around hinata. 

they were both snoring softly, their controllers close to falling on the floor beside them. but that didn't matter anymore, they had each other. always. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: the fact that i now have 62 requests is kinda overwhelming...

ugh i feel like i'm not getting these out fast enough...i'm only on request #4 and that's out of 62 

og plot: kenma was having a bad day bc he was at school and he wanted to play games n kuroo was lowkey bothering him today so he went home, called baby, and they played video games together while cuddling and hinata giving him head pats hehe

word count: 748 words

\- author chan 🍙


	25. sugawara x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x sugawara kōshi

requested by: Melany393052 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

"good job everyone!" sugawara yelled out, "me and hinata our going to take our leave!" he said while waving to everyone.

the couple walked out of the club room, hand in hand, making tanaka and nishinoya look at them with tears rolling down their faces, jealous of the cute couple. 

as they were walking, hinata couldn't help but grumble about how sweaty he was and wanted to be clean, as they just had practice and it was a hot day outside.

sugawara couldn't help but giggle at the shorter males complaints. he calmly listened to what hinata was talking about the entire way, only responding to when needed. 

it wasn't like he hated when hinata talked forever, because he loved it! his life wasn't as interesting anyway, but hinata made his day sound like it was filled with adventures with the way he explained it.

when they reached sugawaras apartment they both sighed in relief at the cool air flowing around the entire flat. 

"hinata! i'm taking a shower, wanna join me? it'll be faster!" sugawara said, seemingly innocent. 

but hinata gave his boyfriend a curious glance, almost a glare, "you said that last time and you fucked me. it was also a school night. i was in pain during practice! 

tonight's a school night, we're not fucking and i'm not gonna be in pain during practice again." hinata said, crossing his arms with a pout on his plump lips.

the older couldn't help but giggle at hinatas words. they were most definitely true, but that wouldn't stop sugawara. 

"sure sure.."

x

now hinata didn't expect this. they've never done this before, but he'd surely wanna do it again. 

because suga was currently pushing the shower head against hinatas ass, the water spraying inside of him, hitting every single spot inside. 

his legs were weak and shaking, the pleasure building up inside of him and a high speed. sugawara was just standing there behind him, smirking at this newfound pleasure. 

"o-oh god! suga-ah~! gonna- gonna come! ah!" mains rang through the apartment bathroom as hinata came onto the glass sliding doors of the shower. 

hinata was barely standing as his hands were pushed against the glass door, panting and his legs shaking. 

"y-you lied..." hinata said while pouting again. 

suga just chuckled but whispered into hinatas ear, "but you liked it~" making the tips of shōyōs ears go red.

hinatas tongue flew out of his mouth and his eyes went wide in surprise when kōshi had slammed his dick into hinatas hole. 

already thrusting at a fast pace, sugawara slamming in and out of hinata, as if he was waiting for this moment to arrive. 

moans could now be heard from beyond the bathroom door. surely kōshi would get a noise complaint, but that problem would be for the future...

soon, hinatas moans became higher in pitch and sugawara usual grunts soon became moans, no not as high as hinatas of course, signifying they were both on the brink of coming. 

with a moan, sugawara came inside hinata, his come hitting straight onto the ukes prostate making hinata come not long after. 

both were panting as hinata grinded back, riding out their orgasms. the shower still running and the spilled cum from hinatas hole washed down the drain. 

when they both caught their breaths, kōshi slowly pulled out making their breaths hitch at the sensitivity. 

they quickly washed each other off with shampoo and soap before getting out, wanting to cuddle each other until morning. 

the got dressed as quick as they could before going at each other, hugging the other like it was the end.

sugawara picked hinata up off the floor and carried him all the way to the bed, throwing him onto the soft sheets making a giggle erupt from shōyōs mouth. 

the giggles turned into bursts of laughter when sugawara began tickling him. the sweet sound of hinatas laugh could make anyone stop and listen, as if it were music. 

'i got lucky didnt i...' sugawara thought, staring fondly at hinata who was still in a small laughing haze. 

once they both calmed down, hinata pulled sugawara by the hands and wrapped his arms around the olders body. 

and there they lay, cuddling until morning when kōshis alarm would go off signaling it was time to get ready for school again. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i really need to pick up the pace yall i'm only on request 5 (;'༎ຶٹ༎ຶ')

so if i told you there was a wait, i mean there's a wait. and i mean like months because if you're like in my 20-66 requests you're gonna have to wait weeks let alone months and i really hope you all don't mind and can wait that long. i'm so so so so sorry. 

also yes this oneshot book is reaching 100 chapters. 

og plot: shower sex where after practice hinata goes to sugas apartment (get it??) and shower together. it gets a little kinky and sugas spraying the shower head into hinatas hole till he comes then they fuck ha

word count: 942 words total

\- author chan


	26. yamaguchi x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x yamaguchi tadashi

requested: 1Angelic0 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

the two boys were currently in yamaguchis room doing homework. well...yamaguchi was doing homework, hinata was stuck on a problem and staring at it in frustration.

"ughhh...yama...can you help me with this? pleaaasee~" hinata yelled out, making yamaguchi look at him with amusement. tadashi will say though, hinata had gotten better marks on his papers since they started studying together. 

"fine fine, but you gotta listen to me talk this time ok?" the younger said getting a huff from hinata. 

yamaguchi rolled his eyes but sad behind hinata anyway and began teaching, pointing his finger around the page as he explained. 

after a while of explaining everything out, he realized how much hinata was squirming around. 

"hinata baby? you ok?" he said while looking down at him. 

hinata made a weird face while responding, "y-your hand..." making yamaguchi look down to where his hand was. 

"oh.." he moved his hands off hinatas hips, also known as his most sensitive spot on his entire body. both of them knew about it, as they have definitely fucked before.

yamaguchi looked down and saw that hinata was already hard, almost leaking through the shorts he was wearing. 

"hm..? already hard?" tadashi said softly while starting to palm the front of his shorts. hinata moaned a little at the pleasure.

yamaguchis hand slowly got faster and faster, hinatas moans also getting louder louder. 

"ta-tadashi! i'm gonna, gonna-" before he could come, yamaguchi quickly pulled his hands away from a panting hinata. 

"not yet." yamaguchi said before swiftly taking off hinatas shorts and throwing them somewhere in the room. 

x

the two had abandoned their homework and their clothes. hinata was face first into the pillow, moaning loudly, while tadashi was fingering him with three fingers.

yamaguchi quickly pulled out his fingers, lube still stuck to them. he leaned over and kissed the side of hinatas head lovingly. 

"i'm gonna put it in now ok baby?" he heard a small 'mhm', "use your colors." yamaguchi sternly said. 

hinata just sighed, wanting to get on with it. he was hard and needy, "fine...green." 

"there we go! that wasn't so hard now was it~" hardly a second even passes when he finishes talking when yamaguchi slams his dick into hinata, who's tongue flew out of his mouth in surprise and pleasure. 

as tadashis thrusts got faster and faster, his hands were moving alongside shōyōs hips. you could clearly see the shudders of pleasure from yamaguchi dragging his nails softly against his hips. 

the only sounds in the room were hinatas high pitched moans, yamaguchis loud grunts, and skin slapping against each other. 

"o-oh god! ah~ tadashi! gonna come! gonna-" and hinata came all over the sheets below him. 

yamaguchi however was still thrusting in and out of hinata, oversensitivity kicking in and starting to shake from the immense pleasure. 

tadashi found it extremely hot, almost making him come right then and there from hinatas face and shudders. 

"ah ah! t-tadashi! come for me- ah!" and that pulled him over the edge, coming deep inside of hinatas hole

he grinded a little, riding out the high they both just had, panting heavily. 

"you did that on purpose didn't you" hinata said while blushing 

"oh of course my dear" yamaguchi responded, smirking at the shorter. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: it's not as long as i wanted it to be i'm sorry :(

also 9 out of 78 people who have requested wanted angst. 9. ???????

if i could use ???? in a sentence that would be so so useful bc i use it in every conversation. no joke. 

og plot: yamaguchi is helping boyfriend hinata with homework when he accidentally touches his nipples or his waist/hips

713 words total

\- author chan


	27. ushijima x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x ushijima wakatoshi

requested by: female_trashykawa on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata laid there, naked, waiting for his tall boyfriend to come home. as much as hinata loved volleyball, he really wanted ushijima to finish practice. 

there was a medium sized can sitting next to him on the side dresser, usually used for delicious baked pastries.

soon after 30 minutes hinata gave up on waiting and grabbed the can and sprayed it all over him, rubbing the cool whipped cream on his body.

rubbing his nipples through his fingers, whimpering at the smoothness and coolness of the cream on his more sensitive parts.

as he was putting new whipped cream dollops on different parts of his body, he heard the front door open signaling his boyfriend was finally home.

"hinata! i'm home." ushijimas deep voice shouted out. 

"i'm up here!" hinata shouted back, excited for wakatoshis reaction to the scene hinatas creating. 

the slow footsteps making their way up the stairs only increased his excitement. and finally, finally, the door opened, revealing a very surprised ushijima. 

no words came out of wakatoshis mouth as he set his volleyball bag down onto the ground and straddled hinatas naked body, already leaning down to lick everything up. 

he started with hinatas neck, licking up all the whipped cream and sucking and biting all over his neck making dark purple love bites. 

then was hinatas nipples, his sensitive spot. as he sucked and sucked on them, hinata couldn't help but moan out loud. 

ushijima continued down his torso, licking and biting all over his waist and chest. 

then his other sensitive spot, his legs. his thighs that are oh so soft we're now covered with purple marks, making hinata shiver in pleasure

and lastly, his hole and privates. ushijima licked and sucked there the most, sucking hinatas dick and hole until he came, shuddering and shaking from being pleasured for minutes on end but wasn't enough to come. 

ushijima smiled and gave hinata a quick kiss before rushing off to change into his own pajamas and grabbing a towel for his lover. 

he softly wiped down hinata from the spit and excess whipped cream on his body, and climbing onto the bed to put pajamas onto hinata as well. 

"we can wash up tomorrow dear" wakatoshi said in the softest voice you would ever hear him say. 

hinata was used to it though, and he loved it. he gave a small nod in response to his boyfriend as he was tired and nodding off. 

ushijima smiled at his sleepy boyfriend and pulled the sheets over their shoulders, wrapping his arms around shōyō as well to keep him nice and warm. 

"i love you 'shima" hinata whispered. 

"i love you too shō." ushijima responded

and that was all the confirmation both of them needed, trusting the other will all of their love. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: these oneshots are getting shorter and shorter and i feel so bad for my requesters because you're all probably expecting long oneshots and i'm not meeting your expectations. i'm really sorry. 

i think i figured out the source of my headaches- me drinking coffee every day and being in front of a screen about 17-20 hours a day. 

i work on my phone and chat with online friends, i watch anime on my computer, i do my online classes for about 4-5 hours on weekdays, and being on my phone all night. 

also not me having like 5 book drafts and planning shit out but being too scared to publish them lmao

og plot: hinata decided to cover his sensitive parts in whipped cream and have ushijima lick it all off

694 words total 

\- author chan


	28. bokuto x hinata → ANGST/FLUFF

hinata shōyō x bokuto kōtarō 

requested by: yakelinleal on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. he hid a small rose behind his back, signifying his love, as well as a tiger lily, which is bokutos personal favorite. 

he was gonna do it. he was going to confess to bokuto. he built up his courage to the highest point that he could reach, just so he could confess properly with no stutters blocking his path. 

with one more breath, holding it this time, he walks over to where akaashi had told him where bokuto was. 

usually bokuto was behind the school either messing around, getting his uniform all dirty, or just practicing a little with a volleyball. akaashi always studied at this time so he never joined bokuto behind the school. 

"he should just be rolling around in dirt so be aware of flying dirt and to not get it in your eye" flashbacks of what akaashi had said earlier when he was asking for bokuto rang into his mind.

he giggles at the thought of seeing bokuto being his silly self just playing in dirt like a little kid, he loved it. 

everything about bokuto he loved. his smile, his jokes, his personality, his love for volleyball, his caring nature in his own way. 

after a minute of walking (fukurodani was big!) he finally made it to the back of the school where bokuto was said to be found. 

he leaned against a wall a took another deep breath in, exhaling slowly. he was gonna do it. he could hear bokuto talking. his stomach was acting up with nerves, he-

wait bokuto was talking? 

it wasn't his normal loud voice, he was talking. just talking. so he was talking to someone? 

he didn't want to eavesdrop since it was rude, so he tried to block out their voices by staring off into the trees in front of him, but that was harder than he thought...

he heard a meek voice of a girl speak and say something to bokuto, "bokuto...i really like you...and...and i was wondering if we could date..?" 

his eyes widened. he forgot about the choice. the fact that bokuto may not even like boys, but girls all the way.

he peeped around the corner, only to see a beautiful girl. very very beautiful. almost as pretty as kiyoko! well...as nishinoya and tanaka would say.

he turned away with calloused hands covering his mouth. his eyes still wide as saucers and tears forming into his eyes. 

the girl was too pretty, there was no reason for bokuto to say no.

he dropped the flowers onto the ground and ran away, a trail of tears falling onto the ground and following him as he walked. 

bokuto had heard someone run away, he looked over quickly and his eyes widened as he saw a small tuft of orange hair. 

he quickly ran to the corner only to see he was gone. his emo mode came quickly and he looked down but made a small noise of surprise when he saw the rose and tiger lilies. 

tiger lilies were his favorite! and roses meant love...wait a second...

x

bokuto was now running over to the front of the school. he saw akaashi who was sitting on the school steps reading a book. 

akaashi looked up to see his teammate, panting and looking around worriedly. 

akaashi sighed and closed his book, "if you're looking for hinata i'm sure he went to a bar." 

"WHAT?!" bokuto screamed. why was hinata going to a bar? he's not legal! he might get drunk! no no, he will get drunk. 

"i saw him walking away crying. what did you do bokuto." akaashi said sternly 

there was no bokuto san in that sentence. he had messed up. 

"look, some random girl confessed to me and i think hinata saw it. help me akaashi!"

"just go to the nearest bar, i'm sure he's there." akaashi said, sighing, "he quick about it bokuto san, no ones sure what he might do."

x

hinata was currently sobbing into his arms holding a bottle of beer in his hands while he sat at the counter, the loud noises of people talking in the background. 

he suddenly hear someone sit next to him, his drunken flushed face looking up to see a decent looking man. 

his black hair was slick back and he wore a white button up shirt with black pants that were tight at the waist and flowy at the feet. 

he wanted to kiss his worries away. sure he already drank half of them, but not being with bokuto hurt. so maybe, just maybe, this kiss will be the same as bokutos. 

they chatted for a little while, the man introducing himself as hiro. hiro was getting close and closer to hinatas pink face, so close that they could both feel their breaths on each other's face. 

just as they were about to kiss, a loud bang broke them out of their trance. hinata nearly fell off his seat, gripping onto the bar counters for leverage. 

he was falling off of the seat and before hiro could even reach out to grab him, someone else did. 

"ah! are you his boyfriend? i'm sorry i thought he was single" hiro said pouting a little, he really did feel bad for almost kissing the cute little redhead. 

"don't worry about it." bokuto grumbled out. he was a little angry yes, but he knew he had no reason to be. it was his fault hinata was here and the man said sorry without knowing anything about hinata. 

"huh...who are you...oh! bok'to saaan~" hinata said, his words coming out all loopy from being drunk. 

bokuto picked hinata up, who waved at hiro and his bottle of unfinished beer (which he pouted at for not finishing..), and brought him back to his own house. 

x

in the morning hinata sat up all groggy, his head hurting from drinking so much last night. he would never do that again if he knew it would lead to this. 

he looked over to the side, his fist rubbing one of his tired eyes, to see bokuto sitting up next to him in the bed messing around on his phone. 

his hair was down and he looked very concentrated on the game he was playing. hinata flushed red, but this time not from drinking. 

wait wait...he was in bokutos bed???

"ah...bokuto san..?" hinata said timidly, almost yawning in the middle of the sentence because he woke up just a few minutes ago. 

bokutos head shot up from the game he was playing and not even bothering to pause it. (both me and kenma would be mad about that one >:( )

"hey hinata! you're awake! how are you feeling!" bokuto said cheerily, almost as if nothing happened last night. 

"uh well...my head hurts a little but other than that i'm fine." 

bokuto smiled at that, he was about to continue before he got interrupted by the wing spiker beside him. 

"bokuto san? why am i here again..?" his voice was quiet, pretty unusual for hinata. but then again so was bokuto last night, he was mad which was also unusual. 

bokuto sat for a minute. he didn't know how to respond to that. instead he looked over to hinata and leaned forward towards him. 

and kissed him. he kissed him with every ounce of love and passion for the tiny male and hinata could feel the love through that kiss. 

his dreams came true. they came to life! he was kissing bokuto, which meant bokuto loved him back. 

it was silly of him to think he would accept that girl wasn't it...oh well. it didn't matter now. because he had his bokuto san now and they were kissing. 

tears flooded down his cheeks in happiness. 

yeah this kiss was way better than the one he was about to have last night...

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i hate myself ha

i'm not even joking when i say i cried when i finally wrote something that was longer that 500 words. idk what was going on and why i couldn't write so detailed, i think it's bc of the amount of smut people want me to write for requests and ig i'm good at angst? idk 

but there's a ton of smut requests and not enough angst and fluff lmao

ChadaiSera hehe hiiii ^^

og plot: a girl confesses to bokuto and when hinata get a good look at her she's super pretty and he's like i have no chance getting bokuto and leaves while crying then he goes drinking to get his mind off it and bokuto catches him about to kiss another man while drunk and snatches him, kisses him, smirks at the other man and then the morning after with bokuhina

1564 words total

\- author chan


	29. izukou x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x yukitaka izumi x sekimukai kōji

requested by: Im__a__simp___ on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: if you don't know or remember who izumi or kōji are, they were hinatas bedt friends in middle school who played with him (they were also at the match with karasuno vs shiratorizawa if you watched it)

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata had recently called over his middle school best friends to come over to his house and hang out for a while, it has been a long time since they've all been together. 

10 minutes of waiting until his friends were supposed to be there, he felt a little...horny..

he panicked for a moment, he knew he couldn't let his friends see him like this. and they were coming soon, so he had to get rid of it fast.

so he quickly pulled off his shorts and boxers, grabbed one of his old pillows, and began rubbing himself on in. 

thrusting back and forth, the friction between his hard on and the pillow felt so so good. 

he got so lost in himself that he had hardly noticed the two walk through his bedroom door. apparently they had let themselves in since they knew where the spare key was. 

they stood there, astounded by what they were seeing. hinatas round ass facing towards them while he was biting back moans as he was rocking back and forth into the pillow. 

they both covered their blushing faces and looked away. a quick thought passed through both of their minds and they snapped their heads towards each other. 

they both talked about how they liked hinata and now was their chance. and they grabbed it like the greedy horny teenagers they were. 

they dropped their bags onto the floor and closed the bedroom door, hinata still not noticing them being lost in his own pleasure.

they both put one of their hands on each of hinatas shoulders making him gasp loudly and turn around, letting the boys see his eyes brimming with tears and his flushed face. 

neither said a word as hinatas hips stop moving. he could almost cry right now. he had just been caught by his best friends. 

they both walked around to hinata, kōji behind him and izumi in front. no words came out of hinatas mouth and his bottom lip wobbled, about to burst out into tears. 

izumi cupped hinatas cheek with one hand, his thumb wiping his cheek lovingly. and he bent down and kissed hinata. 

a sweet, loving, kiss soon turned into one that was passionate and strong. the smell of lust strong in the air. 

kōji brought his hands softly down to hinatas bum, massaging and squishing shōyōs ass making him moan into the heated kiss he was having with izumi. 

kōji slowly pushed two fingers into hinata, only to find that he was already stretched. he smirked and leaned down to shōyōs ear, making him shudder from the soft warm breath on the tip of his ear. 

"already loose huh~? i'm gonna put it in now ok shō?" hinata nodded quickly, still deep into his make out session with izumi. 

sekimukai swiftly thrusted into hinatas hole, breaking from the kiss and moaning loudly. kōji didn't give shōyō any time to adjust and began pounding mercilessly into hinata. 

hinatas body moving up and down from the force of the thrusts, his moans only getting louder and louder from the continuous abuse on his prostate. 

hinata felt something on his mouth and as a reaction, he opened his mouth wide and was quickly stuffed with izumis cock. 

kōjis thrusts got faster and sloppier, signaling he was close to coming. izumi was on the same boat as well, he could hear more frequent grunts and moans from the past setter. 

as hinata would like to announce he's close, he couldn't by the cock being stuffed down his throat. and as pleasurable as it was, his moans were being stopped and he had nothing to leverage himself with. 

with nothing to hold onto he came with a blinding pleasure, every part of his body shaking because he had nothing to ground himself with. 

izumi quickly came down his throat and sighed at his release. kōji grunted loudly from hinata tightening and came inside of shōyō. 

hinata panted and was still shaking a little on the bed, flopping down onto the sheet below him. 

izumi and kōji just chuckled and cleaned him up. definitely not how he wanted to get with his best friends, but it worked either way and he loved it. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: keeping stuff bottled in is starting to hurt but i can't say shit. i can't i can't i can't. 

og plot: they find hinata getting himself off on a pillow n they're like ight ig we can help you with a little bit of teasing ofc lmao

888 words total

\- author chan


	30. kageyama x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x kageyama tobio

requested by: Pocky-Oreos on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: omg ok so i screenshot my requests right so i don't forget the username and request bc i just put the photo in and then write the plot later of what they wanted. YOU CHANGED YOUR USERNAME AND I WENT INTO A PANICK THINKING "WAIT WHAT IF I CANT DO THEIR REQUEST BC THIS USER DOESNT EXIST ANYMORE" SORRY I FOUND IT YEYYYY

x

「 3rd pov 」

it was 2:06am in the quiet town of miyagi. everyone was sound asleep. except for one short orange haired person.

he was sitting up straight (gay?) in bed, the quietest he's ever been in his whole life. his face was buried in the froggie plushie that kageyama had gotten him. 

it was green in color and had cute pink cheeks. and not the bright vibrant green that is blinding but also not the ugly dark green that looked like goose poo. it was the perfect green. 

what he loved the most about the froggie plush was that it was angry. it had a cute frowny face and tiny angry eyebrows which had reminded him of his angry boyfriend. 

there were faint tear stains on his face from his nightmare that he just woke up from. he slowly got up from his spot on the bed, trying to make minimal noise to not wake his sibling and parents. 

he softly walked down the hallway where the front door was and left the house. no shoes, no phone, just himself and his froggie plushie. 

he squeezed the froggie tighter and put the plush to his nose, it still faintly smelled like kageyama making him smile the slightest. 

and then he continued walking. walking the 15 minute walk all the way to his boyfriends house. 

x

his walking pace was slow, but he still made it in minimal time. not that he was on a time limit or anything, he just wanted to see his setter. 

he walked around to the side of the house where kageyamas window was. he did a soft sequence of knocks indicating he was at the window and not some stranger. 

in the past they made a knock only for hinata to use as this has happened often, more than they could count. 

for many different reasons too, hinata had a nightmare, he wanted cuddles, or he just missed kageyama in general. 

it happened almost every night, but this was the first night that he had come over with tear stains on his cheeks. his nightmares were never that bad.

2 knocks, pause...2 more knocks, 5 second pause...then 3 knocks. it seemed complicated, but they liked it that way. because it was only for them to know. 

kageyama appeared from the curtains, revealing a tired looking tobio. he was rubbing his eyes sleepily, staring at the smaller male. 

hinata kept his head down, not even looking at tobio. this made the taller even more confused. usually, even though hinata had a nightmare, he was happy to see him. 

hinata just walked towards the front door which made kageyama swiftly run to the front door, careful to make soft steps so his feet weren't thumping around the house waking his sister and parents.

he opened the door and hinata was already there. he was biting his lip, which almost looked painful, and shōyō was squeezing the life out of the froggie plush. 

kageyama quickly let him inside and brought hinata to the bathroom to wash his feet. miyagi streets weren't the cleanest...

hinata couldn't help but let out bursts of laughter and giggled when kageyama was washing his feet, he was ticklish what else was he supposed to do! 

"shut up dumbass you'll wake the whole house with your laughter" kageyama said, smiling (chuckling a little himself) fondly at the older. 

"you can't say anything bakeyama! you're laughing too!" hinata said with a huff as he crossed his arms and turned away. 

kageyama just smirked and started washing hinatas feet in the tub again, making him choke on his own laughter. he was determined to not laugh. 

that determination went down the drain when kageyama started poking his sides...

x

hinata and kageyama were now cuddling facing each other, hinatas face in tobios chest. and now the blue haired setter thought this would be the time to ask. 

"why were you here with tear stains. sure you have nightmares and we both go to each other when they happen...but this is the first time you've cried over a nightmare. what was it.."

hinatas breath hitched at the words his boyfriend had said. should he tell him? will he make fun of him? no he wouldn't...they love each other! maybe he will...

a few seconds of silence went by before hinata finally spoke. 

"you died."

"hah?" kageyama said. that didn't make sense at all. how did he die if he's alive right now? oh wait...they were talking about hinatas dream. 

well that came out ruder than expected. 

shōyō still snorted at kageyama being a dork even if they were talking about a terrifying nightmare. 

"you died tobio...and in my dream you said you would never leave me. together were stronger right..? and then you just...died...y-you got hit by a car...trying to save me!" hinata started sobbing at the end, clearly not wanting to remember that dream. 

kageyama didn't know what to say. sure they were together and they've both cried in front of each other and calmed the other down, but that didn't mean he was great at it. 

he still doesn't know how to take care of his crying boyfriend who likes to cry all of the time either from nausea or needing kageyama. 

so he just tucked hinatas head under his chin, holding one of his large hands onto the top of hinatas head and pressing it against his chest. 

the other hand was on hinatas waist, which in hinatas opinion was very comforting. 

after a while, hinata finally calmed down and was now dead tired from that long walk and all the crying. 

before he fell asleep in kageyamas arms though, he said one last sentence, "you know...you suck at caring for crying people but today you did good.."

kageyama deadpanned. 

he rolled his eyes and sighed, "yeah yeah i love you too. how about an i love you next time huh." making hinata giggle

soon they drifted off into a deep sleep, warm in each other's arms. no nightmares the entire night for either of them. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: so the only thing i've drank today is sprite ✨ hoseok who? 

i've been deprived of kagehina 😔 i'm surprised not a lot of people want it, it's a really common ship too. 

continuing from the small note from the beginning- the way i put in request drafts is confusing, but it works so well for me i'm not really sure any other way to do it. 

og plot: hinata can't sleep so he sneaks out of his house and walks the 10 minute walk to kageyamas house holding his froggie plushie thag he's been using in place of kageyamas cuddles (kageyama gave it to him and he loves it) and in his pajamas pants and hoodie kageyama gave him. he knocks on kageyamas window with his head down, he was tired but he missed kageyama a lot. kageyama points to the front door and let's him in and they cuddle (not before kags asks what's wrong)

1336 words total

\- author chan


	31. suna x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x suna rintarō

requested by: _Fluffy_Cloud on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: this is short i'm sorry pls forgive me :(

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata walked through the doorway of him and his husbands home, sighing when he finally stepped inside from another stressful day at work. 

when he closed the door he immediately banged his head a few times on the door. he sighed again before walking over to where his suna was sitting on the couch doing work.

hinata leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms loosely around suna, dangling instead of wrapping if you think about it, and his head on rintarōs shoulder.

somehow, suna could sense his baby's tiredness so he shut his computer quietly to not wake the already falling asleep hinata and set it aside. 

he turned around and picked hinata up from behind the couch, surprisingly lighter than the last time he picked shōyō up. 

he carried hinata all the way to the bedroom and began stripping him, preparing him for the warm bath he was about to have. 

x

he smiled fondly at the sound asleep red head wearing shorts a t shirt, what he usually wears to bed, and wrapped him up in the fuzzy blanket that hinata loved so much. 

before crawling into bed with his husband, he quickly called hinatas office to tell them he was taking a day off. 

when he finished the call he quietly reached over shōyōs body to reach the alarm clock and cancelled the alarm, making sure it wouldn't go off in the morning. 

when he finished everything, he got under the comforter and wrapped his arms tightly around hinata making the smaller unconsciously cuddle into more of the warmth. 

suna reached over hinata once more and clicked off the light, in complete darkness except for a small nightlight that hinata forced them to have when they first moved in together as boyfriends. 

rintarō will make sure hinata has the laziest day off tomorrow and makes sure he gets the best sleep ever. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i don't proofread my oneshots so there could a spelling mistake every other word and i won't know soooo sorry abt that

if you haven't already please please please go read the last chapter. i'm begging you. 

i'm sorry this is short, i don't have motivation to really do anything rn for some reason and it's hard to just sing to my favorite songs bc i just don't feel like moving my mouth. 

no it's not laziness bc i would jam out to my favorite songs, i don't really know what it is. 

og plot: hinata was havung a bad day at work and then when he gets home he sees suna working on the couch so he just leans over and hugs him and then suna has his spidey senses and senses that his baby is sad and tired so he pulls him over the couch so they can hug and cuddle and kiss and he gives forehead kisses.

582 words total

\- author chan


	32. kuroken x hinata → A/F/S

hinata shōyō x kuroo tetsurō x kenma kozume

requested by: _Sad_Crying_Human on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: for future reference as well, if i put all three of the letters in a title (order depends on the oneshot and how it will continue) then it will mean 'angst' 'fluff' 'smut' "AFS" "FAS" "SAF" anything, it's just easier to write in the title than writing everything. 

x

「 3rd pov 」

at the current time, all three boys were out of high school and in college by now. kenma, kuroo, and hinata were all dating and living together happily. 

and of course, college being college, they were all fairly busy with schoolwork and college volleyball that they hardly had time for each other. 

kenma and kuroo were undoubtedly smarter than hinata and said male knew it as well. it wasn't like he was sad about it (well a little...) but he didn't get as high towers of work as they did.

sure he had about five essays and ten other projects and work assignments per class but he did feel bad, he was working a lot but his senpais were working so much harder than him. he could even finish his homework in one day!

he sighed in his quiet room, except for the soft melodies playing throughout the room to help him work. kuroo and kenma sometimes complained about his music being too loud..

he tapped his pencil on his small desk, looking away from the paper he was working on. he couldn't help but be distracted, his bubbly personality didn't help either!

he tapped the pencil a few times on his head to get his focus straight and began working on the paper again. 

but not before one last thought crossing his mind, 'they're just busy...one day by myself couldn't hurt right..!'

x

3 days. 3 days had passed and kenma and kuroo haven't been spoken to hinata once.

'they're just busy they're just busy they're just busy'

the mantra of those words kept repeating in his head as small tears slip down his face. he didn't like this. 

not that liked how kenma and kuroo were, but he didn't like how he was acting. he felt selfish and stupid for feeling like this, he knew it was normal too! so why was he feeling this way?

he sat in his swirly desk chair with his knees up to his chest, staring off into space. he tore himself away from his stare at the wall and checked the time. 

now was about the time to go and feed the other two. and by that he meant that he usually went to go and make dinner and knock on their doors softly and leave the plates on the floor, 

which would come back spotless and on the same place on the floor and then he'd have to wash. 

he wiped his eyes roughly, harder than he meant to really, and checked himself in the mirror making sure no tears were on his face and that was when he realized how red his eyes were. 

he was about to worry about them seeing him but then he remembered, 'right theyre working, they won't even see me!' he thought proudly with his hands on his hips. 

he walked out of his room, slowly and softly shutting the door, the click of the lock faintly being heard throughout the dorm.

his head was down for a quarter of the way to the kitchen when he suddenly smelled something. dang it, did he leave the oven on?!

with those thoughts in his head, he ran to the kitchen slipping a few times and his hip banging against a wall once or twice, only to see kuroo and kenma...making dinner?

he was utterly confused. 

"uh..." shōyō let out, his voice sounded horrible from both crying and not having used it in three days. 

kuroo and kenma turned around in surprise, their mouths hanging open a little. they gave each other a glance and then sighed, about to tell hinata something but not before taking in hinatas features. 

his eyes were red, his lips were a little dry, and he looked a little bit skinnier than before. to anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to tell. but kenma and kuroo could. 

"we uh...we wanted to surprise you with dinner but we didn't think that you would come out shōyō..." kenma said quietly. 

kuroo turned off the stove without saying a word. the rooster started walking towards hinata with a solemn look on his face. 

he let his hands cup one of hinatas soft cheeks, his eye closing a little, almost purring from the little amount of attention he got in the last three days. 

kuroo had a sad look on his face before bending down and hugging his shōyō. not even 4 seconds later, kenma was added to the hug. 

at first hinata was a little stunned, slowly but surely though he wrapped his arms around the other two and finally let his sobs out. ones that he had been holding to keep the noise at bay so the other two could work.

a few minutes later the sobs finally died down into small sniffles, his eyes even more red than before. 

the two cats looked at each other with guilt ridden eyes, not wanting to let go of their baby but they still needed to finish dinner. 

they had an idea...

x

the trio were now laying on the couch cuddling and watching a comedy movie that's volume was on low, none of them could handle anything loud right now. 

they had already eaten, much to hinatas difficulty. his lips had felt all tingly and he didn't feel like opening his mouth or talking after all that crying. 

after trial and effort though, he managed to eat at least half of his dinner before somehow announcing he was full. 

hinata was currently cuddling into kenma, he won't admit it but he absolutely loved the perfume or cologne kenma would use, it just smelt amazing!

shōyō swore he blinked and then all of a sudden his clothes were gone and he was being fingered by kuroo. 

kozume was still behind him but you could hear the soft moans behind his hand as he stroked himself, awaiting hinatas mouth. 

was...was this makeup sex? fuck yeah!

his moans were slowly increasing as tetsurō finished fingering hinata, then kuroo finally rammed his dick into hinatas hole making him moan loudly. 

a minute of thrusting into hinata and moans and groans heard throughout the room before hinata heard a complaint from behind him. 

so kuroo smirked and flipped hinata over, letting him be face first with kozumes cock. without any hesitation, he grabbed onto it but gasped loudly and moaned when kuroo hit a certain spot. 

not a second after he found the spot kenma forced hinatas head down onto his own spot and moaned in relief when he finally got pleasure as well. 

tetsurō kept thrusting and thrusting, harder and harder each time before he finally came inside hinata, shooting right onto hinatas sensitive spot. 

a loud muffled moan was heard before hinata came onto the couch below them and a small choking sound came from him when kenma shot his hot seed down shōyōs throat. 

all three men panted loudly, riding out their highs and slumping down in their spots. 

sure he was sad, but he forgave them and he loved them with all his heart. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i'm not lying when i say i was panicking over my schedule with writing bc it's been three days and i haven't published a oneshot yet and then i was supposed to publish a chapter on sunday for my tododeku and i haven't yet soooo

also i'm like falling asleep while wiring this (thank the lords for autocorrect) but i needed to finish this i felt really bad abt it. 

i'm basing the crying part off of me bc my lips always feel numb and tingly after i cry and i usually don't like to move my mouth or talk after i do lol. 

og plot: angst: hinatas lonely bc boyfies are busy busy busy

fluff: they give him cuddles and kissies 

smut: they fuck him in payment 😶

1457 words total

\- author chan


	33. ushiten x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x ushijima wakatoshi x tendō satori

requested by: Sweet_Bloody_Devil on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata was calmly sitting on his shared bed with his boyfriends, wearing stuff he was very much comfortable in. 

thigh highs, a skirt, and loose white t shirt. his back was facing the door to the bedroom while he played on his phone, patiently waiting for his boyfriends to come home.

not long after his thoughts, he heard keys jingle behind the front door and loud feet walking in of the two shiratorizawa players. 

now, hinata doesn't usually wear these types of outfits outside of the house (and rarely in the house anyway) and when he did he was in for a treat. 

so when the ace and middle blocker walked into the bedroom where hinata was, they couldn't help but gulp loudly. 

they immediately started ripping off their outfits and hinatas as well, leaving the skirt and thigh highs on of course. 

tendō grabbed the lube from the bedside table and covered his fingers with the liquid. he slowly stuck his fingers into hinata, one by one until he was full with three fingers. 

as soon as he felt shōyō loose enough he pulled his fingers out, not without a whimper from hinata, and wasted no time to shove his cock into hinata. 

he grinded against hinatas prostate while ushijima whipped out his own length tapping the tip against shōyōs lips. 

when hinata opened his mouth, wakatoshi thrusted quickly into the tight heat making hinata moan and tears fall out of his eyes. 

while tendō was fucking hinata thoroughly from the back, you could see his skirt flapping up and down from the sheer force of tendōs thrusts.

muffled moans, sounds of skin slapping skin, and loud groans filled the room. hinata had tears falling down his face because of all the pleasure he was receiving from both ends. 

after a while of fucking, tendō finally came inside of hinatas hole, who's eyes rolled back with the force of the come shooting at his prostate making him shoot his load onto the bed. 

ushijima also came down hinatas throat, putting his hand over his mouth and grabbing onto shōyōs hair for leverage of his orgasm. 

the three men panted loudly, still shuddering from their orgasms. every time hinata wears skirts and thigh highs now, they know they'll have a good time. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: thank you for the comments on your request 💗

sorry i haven't been writing, i haven't really had any motivation to do anything at all for some reason, sorry. 

i finally published the two late chapters of my tododeku yeyyy sorry abt that wait. 

i'll be posting one last chapter for my tododeku (bc that's when it'll be completed) and the next oneshot will be christmas themed :)

4 more days until christmas! (well my time..)

og plot: hinata wears stockings

557 words total

\- author chan


	34. sugawara x hinata → FLUFF 𝙘𝙝𝙧𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙢𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡!

hinata shōyō x sugawara kōshi

requested by: Ugly_weebUwUz on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

all of the past karasuno players met up at the used to be captains house, dressed in comfy clothing for the night. 

suga and hinata were one of the first few people to arrive, tsukishima and yamaguchi being the first ones there. 

they greeted daichi and walked in through the door hand in hand. hinata screamed when he saw the other couple there, he hasn't really seen them in a while. 

"YAMAGUCHII! TSUKKI!" he screamed while pouncing on them, almost hugging the life out of them, making hinatas boyfriend giggle from behind him. 

"you're like, what, 22? get off of me idiot." tsukishima said, grimacing. even though kei seemed annoyed, he was a little happy to see the shrimp again. to be fair they haven't seen each other in a while. 

yamaguchi just laughed and responded in a much happier tone that tsukishima, "it's good to see you too hinata! how are you and suga senpai?" 

"ah! we're good, we moved in together a few years ago! i love him sooooo much!" hinata said, sighing and holding his hand to his heart. 

the other two rolled their eyes and smiled at the lovesick puppy and looked over at sugawara who was now talking to daichi. 

"what'd you get him for christmas this year?" tsukishima said, interested in what the older got his boyfriend. 

hinata suspiciously looked around before whispering towards them, "i got him a bracelet that says the date we got together and photos of us" he said and then falling on the floor giggling. 

the two used to be first years chuckled at their somehow older friend. when hinata was laying on his back he rolled his head back to see his best friend walk in through the door covered in snow. 

he gasped and jumped up and ran to his best friend. yamaguchi and tsukishima looked up to see their old friend and walked over to where hinata was hugging the life out of kageyama, just as he did to them. 

"KAGEYAMAAA!" shōyō screamed making everyone else look over to where the loud duo were. 

"BOKE HINATA BOKE. YOU SAW ME YESTERDAY DUMBASS" yes yes, hinata and kageyama still kept in touch of course, they were best friends they couldn't just leave each other.

"welcome you're highness i was wondering where you were" tsukishima said, yamaguchi snickering beside him. kei will never let go of the majesty jokes. 

"oh you were thinking of me? how kind peasant~" tsukishimas face went blank, he got him there...

after a while of waiting, everyone was finally here. some peoples hair still covered in snow and some wearing fuzzy things, all of them were ready to start the party. 

x

hinata was happily talking to his best friend, babbling about his relationship with sugawara while the other two just stared in amusement. 

"you act like i haven't heard this before please shut up." kageyama said with a hand on his forehead. 

hinata just laughed and hopped up, walking towards the kitchen to get a drink. coincidentally, his boyfriend was just walking in as well. 

they stared into each other's eyes in adoration and smiling at first before grabbing the others hand and walking into the kitchen. 

before they could get in though, they heard a yell from nishinoya in the living room, "YOU TWO HAFTA KISS NOW!" he screamed, laughing beside tanaka (who was laughing as well) like a maniac. 

the two looked up in surprise and found mistletoe hanging from the doorway. they smiled brightly and sugawara leaned down and they softly kissed each other. 

their lips fit almost too perfectly. like they were meant to be together. and they were. they loved each other to no end. 

"OI. STOP MAKING OUT AND GET OVER HERE FOR GIFTS." tanaka yelled. the couple laughed at him and his ways that stayed the same over the years, but they finally walked over. 

x

everyone's gift to each other was opened except for one. kōshis gift to hinata. 

hinata couldn't lie, he was a little giddy with excitement. he had already given his gift to his boyfriend, which was a bracelet with their initials on it and the date they got together. 

he cried. (well...who wouldn't..?)

hinata was turned around talking happily to nishinoya. he noticed the libero smiling wide, wider than he would while talking to him. 

so he stopped talking for a moment and looked around, everyone else was smiling as well. he was a little creeped out but he saw that their grins were in adoration and happiness. 

even the two emotionless idiots were smiling a little, happy for the red head. 

he felt a tap on his shoulder, confused he turned around, only to see his boyfriend on one knee, holding a box. 

hinata sprang back, almost into nishinoya who stared in joy for the younger, and covered his face with his hands. 

he didn't even take a single look at the ring, that part didn't matter. because all he knew was that he was going to be married to the love of his life in a matter of time. 

sobs could be heard through the room as well as a few sniffles from the grey haired man. 

"shōyō, we've been together for...about 4 years now? and you are the love of my life. we spent every moment together, laughing, crying, screaming, everything! 

and i wanna make those times even better because i wanna live my entire life with you. darling...will you marry me?" 

everyone stared in anticipation, yes they knew what was going to happen earlier as sugawara told them and said he would kill them if they told shōyō, but they also knew he would say yes. 

the first and second years knew how much hinata loved kōshi, every time they saw each other he would talk on and on about how much he loved him. 

so he nodded. he nodded and flung himself onto the setter making the two fall to the floor, hugging and crying in happiness. 

they were gonna get married!

x

it was nightfall now, and the two were asleep on the couch. hinatas head resting on sugawara a shoulder and kōshis head on shōyos head. both as comfortable as they could be. 

the rest of the team were happy for them, being much quieter now than earlier trying to let them sleep. 

asahi walked over and draped a blanket over them, giving his best friend a pat on the head before walking away. 

there were only good things in the couples dreams. dreams about their wedding, their future, adopted kids even! and of course, the future christmas' they would spend together for the rest of their lives. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: merry christmas! 💗

i'm posting this in the early morning hours of december 25th my time so it will still be the 25th but nighttime for people who may read my stories from across the world!

i hope you all had an amazing christmas (or other holidays you may celebrate!) and saw your loved ones, friends, pets, etc! 

i'm really grateful for you all who make my days a lot better, so i really really hope you all got what you wanted this year and we're good. 

have a merry christmas and a happy new year! 💗

og plot: hm so basically past high schoolers karasuno (age up) is doing a secret santa hehe n then for sugas gift to hinata is a proposal and then they end the night with a kiss under the mistletoe both of them with tears in their eyes bc of happi happi!

1356 words total

\- author chan 💗


	35. oiken x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x oikawa tōru x kenma kozume

requested by: abbyKadabbie on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: important a/n at the end! stick around~

x

「 3rd pov 」

oikawa, kenma, and hinata were all in the mall shopping. not really for anything specific, just looking and if they liked something they would buy it.

while they were walking, hinata spotted his ex boyfriend and best friend, kageyama! he gasped and ran to the taller male, jumping up and slapping the back of his head before hugging him. 

oikawa and kenma just sat there for a moment, taking in the fact that their boyfriend was hugging a male setter from his team. ex boyfriend to be exact. 

they started walking over to where hinata and kageyama were hugging and stood behind him, waiting for hinata to introduce them (even if they already knew each other. they want him to know he's taken.) 

"ah! kageyama! these are my boyfriends, oikawa and kenma!" he said happily. the setter smiled and waved, a small smile since he doesn't do it much (only for hinata and the rest of the team...)

"kageyama is my best friend, we used to be together but decided it would be best to stay friends!" he explained, releasing the tension in the other twos shoulders knowing they won't ever get together again. 

what made them angry though was that he kept hugging and slapping each other the entire day, the slapping was a little concerning...but other than that!

x

all three men walked inside the house, the other two quiet while the bottom talked and talked. kenma and oikawa stood there, their shoes already taken off, as they waited for the spiker to finish taking off his shoes. 

and as soon hinata took off his shoes, oikawa picked up the shorter male and carried him all the way to the bedroom.

kenma quickly followed behind the two, kozume actually getting into the room first. he started pulling out a few things for this lovely bedroom scene. 

x

hinata sat on his knees on top of the bed, red ropes on his hands and legs (which were tied to the bedpost to keep them spread) and a gag ball in his mouth. 

the other two stood there, proud of their work because hinata was already hard. kenma and oikawa were too of course, their bulges popping out of the jeans they wore. 

in a hurry, they both pulled down their pants and boxers letting their erections spring free. oikawa crawled over to where hinata was laying and panting, pushing the the pad of his finger against hinatas hole. 

kenma came over with lubed up fingers and pushed one in, as jealous as he was he still cared for his baby and wouldn't want to hurt him by not prepping him thoroughly.

muffled whimpers were heard when kenma pushed in a second finger, soon turning into moans when they moved in and out of him. 

after a final three fingers, kenma finished prepping shōyō and once he pulled out oikawa was already beside him getting ready to push in. 

hinatas eyes went wide and and his mouth dropped with the little room he had to let his jaw drop and a scratchy moan broke through the gag ball. 

as soon as oikawa pushed in all the way, hinata let out a gasp he didn't know he was holding. panting as his back arched and moans were released into the quiet room. 

sounds of skin slapping skin and muted moans and groans filled the room, kenma finally joined in by grabbing hinatas hand and putting it on his own cock.

shōyō started rubbing his hand up and down against kenmas long length. oikawa was roughly thrusting in and out of the poor redheads hole, groans seeping out of his mouth. 

suddenly, hinata tightened around oikawa cock and not even 3 minutes later he came onto his stomach, shuddering and his eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

oikawa gritted his teeth and slammed in one more time before coming inside of shōyō. he heard a long moan from beside him and he looked over to see hinata messing with the tip of kenmas dick, squeezing tight and his hand going up and down still. 

kozume quickly covered his mouth and came near hinatas face, a little bit of his seed reaching shōyōs pink lips. 

kenma panted as he reached over to unhook the gag ball and as soon as it came off hinata gave out a loud moan that he had been forced to keep in. 

hinata lay there panting on the bed, still trying to overcome the amount of pleasure he had just received. he really loved jealousy fucks. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: the fact that i have 98 requests rn is overwhelming haha

again i wanna thank you all for 234 followers and 124k reads on this book, i love you all so so much and idk what id do without you 🥺💗

also also, if you would like to see me write an actual story in the future (a 20+ chapter book) please go to the book on my account that says "upcoming books~!" which has all the info about books in my drafts thst i might write, tell me which ones you're most excited for! 

i'm sorry for the wait on requests, it takes me a while to actually write and get a beginning out to actually continue the story. so if you requested in this month, please expect a long wait. about a month or so maybe? idk i'm sorry. 

og plot: hinatas ex, kageyama, meet each other while on the streets and hinatas with his new boyfriends. since kageyama and hinata used to be best friends they hug a lot and slap each other's heads. they are a little concerned for how many head slaps but are angy at the huggies n then they fuck :o

1061 words total 

\- author chan


	36. terushima x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x terushima yūji

requested by: IAdoptAllChildren on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: i was looking for the username for this request bc i take photos of the request so i remember the user, n i searched it up and it wasn't there. so i was like ok whatever they must've changed it, no problem. i went to search for it AND I ALREADY FOLLOW YOU I DIDNT KNOW THAT WAS YOU ILYYYYYYY

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata was jumping up and down in the stands, watching his best friend and crush perform on stage who was singing into the mic while playing the electric guitar.

hinata had a few piercings on his ears, his hair was half dyed black, he wore black lipstick on his top lip and a gloss on the bottom, while wearing his best outfit to his friends concert. 

he wore black baggy pants that had lots of pockets and chains on the belt loops, a black long sleeve crop top, and black clonky shoes. the shoes may look heavy but it was very much his style. he loved it. 

he couldn't help but stare in adoration at the blonde on stage, yelling his heart into the microphone. proud of what his friends become and how far he's gotten. it was his dream as a kid! 

before he knew it, the concert was over and he panted from all the jumping and yelling, hyping his crush up. 

he slumped down in his seat and sighed, grabbing the cold water bottle next to him and taking a sip, the cold water running down his throat relieving him from the pain of all that shouting.

he felt a small tap on his shoulder to see a man in an all black suit, black sunglasses, an earpiece, and...bald. he set his water bottle down and looked up questioningly. 

"terushima yūji needs you in his dressing room sir. follow me." he bent down whispering into shōyōs ear. hinata looked around seeing the people around him whispering to others and staring at him. 

he shrugged and nodded, standing up to follow one of terushima's bodyguards. when they got out of earshot hinata quickly slapped the back of his head and giggled. 

"no need to be so professional you doofus." he said sticking his tongue out and crossing his arms. the bodyguard, shiro, laughed. 

"whatever hinata, you don't need me right? you know where you're going yeah?" shiro said smiling, hinata just nodded and waved before walking off into the direction of the dressing rooms. 

he knocked on the door where terushima was supposed to be and announcing who he was before walking in. 

terushima jumped up to hug hinata when he walked in smiling brightly. the hug didn't last very long due to terushima's drenched shirt...

"um ew, before you chat with me i'm gonna need you to change your shirt." hinata said, making yūji laugh loudly. sure enough though, much to hinatas enjoyment, he changed his usual yellow tank top to a black t shirt that wasn't sweaty. 

"thank god, i don't wanna hug a sweaty baboon. now cmere so i can actually hug you!" hinata said loudly, happy he can finally hug him. in the middle of the hug he couldn't help but blush though, his thoughts of terushima and his crush on him taking over his mind. 

fuck it he was gonna do it. 

"TERUSHIMA YOU BITCH I LOVE YOU." 

"well damn scream it louder for all the other fans out there who love me too."

there was silence for a little bit before a loud smack was heard, hinata had just slapped yūjis ass??

"THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A TODDLER. IM SAYING SHIT I DONT NORMALLY SAY AND YOU SAY THAT?? SO YES IM SLAPPING YOUR ASS LIKE A TODDLER WHO NEEDS PUNISHMENT."

"punishment ey?"

a visible tick mark could be seen on hinatas forehead as he held terushima by the back of the shirt. 

"fine fine...look i know you don't like long speeches but i'll make this short. i really love you too. your bitchy attitude that we need to fix by the way, your fashion style, the way you act for others. i love everything about you, and i have since we were kids. be my boyfriend..?" 

more silence...

"well that was long as fuck you said you wouldn't do long speeches." he quickly wiped his eyes trying to let his actions go unnoticed by the blonde. 

"are...are you crying??" 

"alright you know what i'm wearing makeup and i didn't spend an hour on it for nothing hoe. also....." he said mumbling at the end. 

"i can't hear you idiot." 

"y...b...yf.." 

"A LITTLE LOUDER PLEASE. I KNOW YOUR VOICE CAN REACH THIS VOLUME IVE HEARD IT MANY TIMES."

"fuckingbitch YES ILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND." he quickly slapped the back of yūjis head before kissing him to make up for the hit. 

terushima quickly kissed back, finally happy that he could be with his crush after years of waiting...

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: the confession didn't go how i wanted it to go in my head. earlier i had the confession planned out but then i forgot and remembered half way through writing it. oopsies. 

kinda bothers me thst i'm not even in the 20s for requests yet, this is only request 16

but hey! first oneshot of 2021 🥺 only took me abt three days to write this and then write it all in one day-

mm it's like 1 am rn where i am and i have school starting up again today and i have to wake up at 8-

quick question, do you guys even read these long ass a/ns at the end of my oneshots? they're unnecessary but i talk a LOT. i talk and talk but j never talk abt myself just like random shit that happened throughout the day or smn. 

og plot: hinatas hair is half dyed black and no one can change my mind, he wears black lip stick only on his top lip, he has his ears and lip pierced 😶 after a concert terushima asks him out in the dressing room hinatas also a sassy hoe

1110 words total

\- author chan


	37. yaku x hinata → ANGST

hinata shōyō x yaku morisuke

requested by: shooxmii on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: this was an au the requester wanted based off of daganronpa. i've never seen danganronpa before so i'm basically going off of what they wanted, i hope this is ok :( 

also also! you said "hinata: ultimate (your choice) yaku: ultimate (your choice)" n i dunno what those mean so i kinda skipped those parts, m sorry :(

x

「 3rd pov 」

yaku wakes up to a dark room. something felt...off. he looked around but couldn't really see anything except the red digits on the alarm clock on their bedside table that read 2:41 am. 

he sits up and sees a dark shadowy figure in the room. then, with the help of the moonlight shining through the window, he sees a silver glint. 

his eyes widened as he scrambles up, falling onto the floor as he gets tangled in the sheets in his rush to get away. 

he looked over to see a lump of sheets on the side of the bed where hinata usually sleeps. his lover was still sleeping. 

the mysterious shadow slowly walks closer and closer to yaku who's now sweating and shaking a little in fear. his eyes keep darting from the knife in the shadows hands to the where the figures head should be. 

and once the figure finally moves in front of the window, he screams. 

"NO NO WAIT PLEASE. WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" 

but his yells weren't enough. he needed to shake the sleeping person awake, screams weren't going to cut it. but he couldn't get close without the person going to attack him. 

he was stuck in a corner now. the figure slowly moving closer and closer, the knife at the tips of his fingers. 

morisuke looked at the lump of sheets where hinata laid one last time. he smiled softly. 

"i love you...hinata..."

he then coughed out blood, falling limp onto the floor, the corner of the wall holding him up into a sitting position. 

x

when hinata woke up the next morning he didn't think his first words would be screaming and crying. he thought he would wake up like he normally would. 

yaku would softly kiss him awake, they would giggle from sheer happiness of the good morning kiss, get ready together, make and eat breakfast together, carry out the missions their boss gave them for the day, and then come home at night and love each other to no end and fall asleep. 

that wasn't gonna happen anymore. 

he was staring at yakus lifeless body with a hand over his mouth and tears endlessly streaming down his face. 

he felt it hard to breathe, just the simple thought of yaku laying on the bedroom floor and his hand covering the wound in his stomach. 

he felt nausea thinking that he will never greet yaku again. never kiss him again. never see the brown beautiful eyes glowing in the sunlight with happiness every again. he couldn't even look to where yaku was anymore. 

he was terrified. 

how did this even happen? he may be a little bit of a deep sleeper but he would've heard someone break into the house. he could've dealt with the person. he can fight! yaku couldn't, he didn't do what hinata did.

so he let his lover die without even knowing. sobs escaped his lips and soon filled the entire house. 

a sudden thought flashed through his head, but only for a second. he needed...to avenge his lover. kill whoever did this in payback...

x

one month went by, one month since hinata found yaku on the bedroom floor, dead from blood loss and murder. 

he had done a ton of research, trying as hard as he could to find the answer to who killed his husband. 

every time he became stumped, he either called daichi or sugawara who also worked in the same "mafia" business as hinata and they would help him figure out specific clues. they had both helped a ton, they really deserved to be happy. 

no he didn't really work with the mafia. he didn't kill anyone everyday, just if others needed to avenge someone and didn't have the heart to do it, the people in this business would do it for them. it wasn't often though...

yaku was just an assistant for everyone. he made sure he knew where a certain person was going to let hinata or someone else know where to go to get that kill. (hi that probably didn't make sense i'm sorry i'm really turning into hinata here i can't describe things as well anymore without having to make sounds or smn)

hinata stared at the page and the clue next to him. it was the final clue to figuring out who the killer was. he had his pack of knives next to him, because as soon as he knew the killer he was leaving to kill them. 

he flipped over the card and he realized it immediately. his hand dropped from the knives on the table and he fell to his knees. 

he couldn't believe it. the answer was in his head all along. and now that he knew, all the memories came rushing back. 

he remembers getting up for a drink of water in the middle of the night, soon being held captive. he didn't have his knives on him so he couldn't do anything but scream for help. but he couldn't. because as soon as the person touched his body, he had lost control of his entire body. everything. 

the answer was him. 

the man made him grab one of his sharpest knives, his favorite one to be exact. because it had the best handle, it was so evenly balanced in weight that he could easily throw it and it would make direct contact. he had just sharpened it a few minutes before he and his lover went to bed. 

he could feel his eyes close while he was being controlled, but he could still see everything. morisukes frightened face, him screaming when he walked into the moonlight showing who he was, and yakus last words to him. 

"i love you...hinata..." and he couldn't say it back. he wished he could've had full control at that moment. he wished he could've broken from whatever he was put under and save yaku to still have him to this day. 

he looked at the knives again. 

he had promised to avenge morisuke. no matter who it was, he would kill them. maybe if it was sugawara or daichi, he would've taken a single second and hesitate. but he would still kill them for what they did. 

he knew what he had to do. he grabbed the knife that he had used to kill morisuke, his sharpest and most beautiful one, but also his most painful one. the memories the knife holds, from yakus death...and now to his. 

he held the knife out forward, aiming it towards his heart. he must die the same way his lover did. he smiled before speaking out loud, to no one in particular. just to whoever may hear it from the other side of the door. 

"i may end up in hell for what i did, but maybe i'll be forgiven by you...i was controlled. i hope you forgive me my love. 

i love you...yaku...i'm on my way..."

thud 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i finally wrote angst! yey! i don't get a lot of angst requests, mainly smut and a lil bit of fluff. but there's a ton and i mean a TON of smut requests. it's getting hard to think of new ideas for smut ><

oneshot 50! or well...50 chapters uploaded that include a/ns...

why is it so hard to communicate. and not just speaking by itself (because that's hard i can't speak well and by that i mean i literally can't speak well anymore T^T) but like saying my own feelings. it's so much easier to help others abt how they feel so why not me lol i don get it. 

og plot: hinata was controlled and killed his lover yaku thought he didn't know. when he woke up yaku was dead next to him and he needed a  
to avenge the killer. after a lot of research he found it was himself and tears rolled down his cheeks. he sobbed as he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and he smiled and said "i'm coming yaku i love you" and boom he ded

1507 words total

\- author chan


	38. tsukkiyama x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x yamaguchi tadashi x tsukishima kei

requested by: FaithfullyBeautiful on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

[ now texting: "yams" ]

yams: hey hinata! tsukkis already here, you on your way? 

hinataaaa: yep i'm omw i'll probably be there in 10

yams: ok..?

that was weird. hinata doesn't usually text like that. at all. he usually uses emojis and big letters and every single sentence that can use a exclamation mark, he'll use it. oh! don't forget the typos!

yamaguchi looked over at tsukki who had his eyebrows furrowed while staring at his phone. 

"i got a text from hinata, he didn't text like normal..." tsukishima said. 

"me too! his spelling was so nice and not a single exclamation point!" yamaguchi replied to him. 

they looked at each other with worried eyes. they both had liked hinata for a while and seeing this made them a little sad. did someone hurt their little crush? make him sad? ruin the sunshine within him? 

they talked about it for a while before finally hearing a knock on the door signaling that hinata was here for their study time. 

yamaguchi glanced at tsukishima before walking down the hall to get the door for hinata. when he opened the door he was met with a blank faced shōyō. and not the scary eyes shōyō, just a...blank face...

he bowed politely before walking past yamaguchi and into his room where tsukishima was just pulling out books from his bag.

hinata sat down on the floor with tsukishima and started pulling out all of his homework as well in silence, making tsukishima look over at him in curiosity. 

hinata was never this silent. normally he would be bounding into the room and roll all over the floor giggling about something random and talking tsukishimas ear off while they waited for yamaguchi to come back with the snacks. 

when yamaguchi got back with a few snacks in his hands and noticed his boyfriend staring at their long time crush in worry. 

when they both made eye contact they silently agreed that something was definitely up. 

hinata was working by himself and actually trying on the homework he got today, silently solving each problem with work on the side and skipping over the ones he needed help on. 

finally, finally, tsukishima couldn't handle his crush being so silent and spoke up. 

"hinata."

this made the redhead look up at him with a surprised look on his face. it was usually 'shrimpy' 'shorty' 'idiot' or 'queen' rarely saying his actual name. 

"what's wrong? and i'm asking this in full concern and not just me being rude or something" 

at those words hinata couldn't help but tear up a little. yamaguchi noticed his watery eyes first causing him to slap his blonde boyfriend on the shoulder earning him a look from kei. 

small sniffles made them both look back at hinata who was now crying, tears rolling down his cheeks that they loved and onto his paper of homework. 

yamaguchi quickly got up and pulled hinata into his chest, holding shōyōs head gently and rocking them both back forth, small shushing noises coming from his mouth. 

his small whimpers and cries quickly became into loud sobs and hiccups, not being strong enough to hold them in anymore as he slumped down into yamaguchis arms. 

only a few seconds went by before tsukishima quickly scooted over to where the his boyfriend and hinata are sitting and wrapped his arms around the two. 

he whispered sweet words into hinata ear to calm him down and petting his hair, running his hands through his unruly curls that were also so so soft. 

hinata tried to stop crying and kept wiping his eyes to get rid of the tears but it just made his cheeks red and burn a little from all the wiping and eventually gave up and just wrapped his arms tightly around yamaguchi who was still rocking them and holding his head against his chest. 

after a long time of sobbing he finally calmed down a little, his loud sobs only becoming quiet sniffles and occasional hiccups. 

his lips felt tingly, his cheeks were burnt and red from him trying to wipe his tears away, and his eyes were all dry forcing him to close them for a few seconds and feeling a small sting. 

when yamaguchi pulled from the hug he got a good look at hinata. exactly as described above and a little dazed as well, probably dizzy. yamaguchi let him come to his senses before getting up and walking back into the kitchen to get water. 

hinata couldn't help but fall over into tsukishimas arms behind him, showing how weak he was at the moment. but once he got a little something in him he would feel a lot stronger than now. 

yamaguchi came back with the water and slowly put it against hinatas lips who was leaning against kei, he didn't really have the urge to move anywhere else...

when he finished the water he really did feel a lot better. his throat didn't feel as dry and he didn't feel too dizzy anymore. 

"do you feel well enough to tell us what's wrong hinata..?" tsukishima asked. 

hinata gulped and nodded slowly. he took a deep breath and told them;

"dad cheated on mama. i found out when i got home early one day and uh...heard them...mama wasn't home and i don't know how to tell her...and i've been so scared about dad finding out and about natsu and mama!"

he whispered out, only a few tears coming out of his eyes this time, too dry from earlier. tsukishimas hands softly and gently wiped his tears away, a look of adoration in his eyes as he fondly wiped the tears away. 

they didn't say sorry about what happened, no advice at the moment, just the three of them cuddling into each other. 

yamaguchi looked at tsukishima, it was like they were telepathically having a conversation together. tsukishima just nodded, giving him the ok. 

"shōyō...would you like to be my boyfriend?" he said, still cuddling into kei and hinata. 

hinata quickly perked up at this and turned around trying to see the look on tsukishimas face, but surprisingly it was calm and happy even. 

then he closer and whispered into yamaguchis ear while still looking at tsukishima behind him. 

"you do know he's right there...right????" 

yamaguchi giggled and nodded, "we want you to be with us both silly! unless you don't like us of course..." 

hinata covered his mouth with both of his hands, if his eyes could well up with tears, they would. 

he nodded his head furiously and jumped into them both, hugging them tightly. and throughout the night and study session, hinata didn't let go of one of them ever. 

he held onto either one of them tightly if the other was gone, he had loved them for the longest time but felt that it was so weird to love two people who were in a relationship already, but it worked out so well that he didn't wanna let go...

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: wow look at me i wrote smn

this is one of my longer oneshots haha, my yakuhina is probably my longest i think. i don't think yakuhina or teruhina are that popular lol

me: why am i so tired all the time???  
also me: posts oneshots at like 12-2 am all the time 

i based the crying part off of me kinda bc that's how i always feel when i cry but idk about anyone else, my eyes n throat get all dry, my cheeks are burnt from me rubbing them all the time, and my lips get all tingly, and i get really dizzy

og plot: hinata was invited to hang out with yamaguchi and tsukki for homework n then he gives a bland response which is unusual for him since he loves the use of emojis and exclamation points. when he gets there they both notice smn wrong and in hinata pov he's like "wow tsukki looks concerned that's wonky but aight" n while they're working yams asks what's wrong since he's been kinda quiet and actually listening to them and he just breaks down and tsukkiyama cuddle him and then when he calms down yams ask him out n he's like "aren't you dating wtf??? he's right there dummy" n they're like nah we lob yku hehe

1490 words total

\- author chan


	39. akaashi x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x akaashi keiji

requested by: fruity_tsutomu on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

this is seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata was walking around their kitchen in a slightly see through big white t shirt and a pair of black shorts. 

he was planning on cooking dinner for the both of them, but at first he couldn't figure out what to cook, then he didn't have enough ingredients, so here he is sitting in their kitchen and writing a list of things he needs from the supermarket. 

"we have rice...onions...garlic...eggs...and we need, chicken, soy sauce, veggies, and maybe another pack of rice and ramen were running low on those..boom! list made!"

he dropped the pen and list that were in his hands before walking into the bedroom where akaashi was laying and reading a book. 

he grabbed a new shirt and shorts from their shared dresser and swiftly put on new shorts and the new tighter black t shirt, but while he took the t shirt off and put the new one on he winced, akaashi wasn't sure from what. 

he looked closer and noticed something off about hinatas shirt. now, hinatas chest was a bit larger than the average males due to the amount of working out he did (akaashi loved it...), but it just...looked different. he was missing something. 

he couldn't exactly see what was wrong because of how fast hinata changed his shirt but he would have to check it out later because hinata was already out the door with his list on the way to the grocery store for tonight's dinner. 

x

hinata came home with a few groceries in his hands. he called out for his boyfriend to come help and he calmly walked down the stairs with a soft smile on his face, happy the tangerine was finally home. 

but what surprised him was when akaashi put his hands around his chest, feeling around and squeezing making him whimper. 

akaashi rolled over his nipples making him whine and grab keijis hands to stop them otherwise he would get hard. 

"ah just as i thought." making shōyō jump in realization. 

keiji lifted the tight black shirt up to his neck showing off his stomach and chest. and low and behold, piercings. 

hinata blushed profusely before responding, "i-i uh...searched it up online and t-they said that it would be more...pleasurable..?"

"hm...we should test that shouldn't we now?" akaashi said with a sly grin on his face, his hands already creeping up hinatas body. 

without a word hinata nodded his head and they both quickly left the groceries on the counter.

x

hinata lay there with the bottom of his t shirt in his mouth to keep it up while akaashi played with the piercings on shōyōs nipples. 

hinata was whimpering and moaning, the sites were right. they did give a lot more pleasure, especially when they were just pierced. 

hinatas legs were trembling, he hoped he didn't come too soon just because of the piercings...

but he was so close, so close to coming undone right then and there with his shorts and boxers still on. 

and as soon as akaashi set his lips on one of hinatas nipples, shōyōs eyes rolled to the back of his head and he shuddered, coming into his pants, almost dropping the shirt in his mouth as drool seeped out. 

akaashi peeked an eye up towards hinata who was still shuddering in pleasure. 

he smirked and spoke out, "hm, so it does work~" kissing hinata passionately before pulling away, with a string still connecting them, and going back down to hinatas chest..

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: m sorry this is short...

don't you all just love it when i post things at around like 12 am when i have to be in school the same day ^^ and then stay up even later ^^ and my coach telling my team that we should get sleep bc of our wack ass timed games on friday and the weekend ^^

short story long, i was washing my hands (bc who wouldn't after using the bathroom dirty hoes) and i have one of those liquid soaps nkt the bar soap so when i pushed on the thingy, instead of going straight down into my hand it went straight up and landed on my face hair and EYE. so now my eye hurts really bad haha. 

do you guys have any ddlb requests? >< ishouldntbeaskingthatsorryhaha

i cried a lot today 💗 n i mean a lot 💗

my past three oneshots aren't that popular of ships i was kinda surprised. 

wanted akaashi n hinata to fuck but that didn't happen 😔 also dang look at me publishing 2 oneshots in the span of 24 hours

og plot: akaashi basically finds out that hinata pierced his nipples like one day ago making them super super sensitive

884 words total

\- author chan


	40. sakusa x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x sakusa kiyoomi

requested by: imFLAT69 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: so i usually copy and paste my normal text before and after my oneshots like the thank you for requesting and so on, and i just now realized it was written wrong why didn't anyone tell me this?? bet y'all were laughing each time istg

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata walked into the stadium where his boyfriend was about to play. there were already a few people, not a lot because both teams warming up still.

after about 10 minutes, more and more people were starting to fill the stadium seats. it hasn't seemed that sakusa noticed him yet, that was ok though, he was easy to notice by his hair.

not long after that thought, sakusa looked at him with a blank face at first before contorting into a look of happiness when he saw his boyfriend in the stands. 

hinata waved excitedly and sakusa waved back with a small blush on his face. sakusa did a random hand gesture, well that's what it would seem to some people. 

somehow, they both made up random gestures that made sense to only them. people around hinata were staring at him like he was crazy...

hinata closed his fist four times before clapping his hands twice, sakusa got the message. (just realized this is like morse code i promise you it's not lol) kiyoomi waved his hand back and forth, signaling a "yes" 

sakusa looked back to where his teammates were and walked over to them, probably about to have a team talk before the game started. 

hinata heard the inarizaki team yell, his boyfriend clearly looking unenthusiastic about yelling, and then the whistle blew causing both teams walk up to the court to line up and play. 

x

they won! they won! inarizaki won! yes they win a lot and hinata was there to see most of them, but every time he saw them win it was amazing because he knew his boyfriend had worked so so hard. 

when inarizaki was about to go and leave the stadium hinata quickly ran down the metal steps, almost tripping-, and ran over to hug the taller male before they all walked out of the doors. 

hinata repeated his hand motions from earlier and sakusa rolled his eyes but still nodded his head and smiled, completely whipped for the male in front of him. 

they quickly said their goodbyes to the team, sakusa saying good job to everyone, before leaving and heading towards the car that hinata drove in. 

hinata giggled when he felt a sudden kiss appear in his cheek, sakusas warm lips feeling like heaven in the cold air outside. 

they both stepped into the car, shivering a little with the cold temperatures outside and having seeped into the car. hinata wasted no time in turning the car on and blasting the heated seats and heat in the vents. 

signing in relief, they comfortably sat back into the seats of the car now that it wasn't freezing anymore. an idea popped into hinatas mind, he giggled and quickly pressed his plush lips onto sakusas cheek, payback for what kiyoomi did earlier.

the taller male blushed and quickly looked away, covering his mouth and looking out the window among hinata laugh loudly. 

hinata turned on the radio and began driving home. the ride home was filled with praises of how good sakusa did, laughter, and loud singing, singing to whatever came onto the radio. 

x

hinata and sakusa were now at home, laying on the fluffy bed they shared, cuddling. they're legs were tangled together and their arms wrapped around the other in a warm mess of sheets. 

kiyoomi threaded his fingers through hinatas fluffy hair who sighed in content. it was like everything didn't matter anymore, as long as they had each other in their arms everything was ok. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: hi! if you don't follow me and only read my oneshots, can you pls look at my most recent message on my message board? you don't have to follow me or respond or anything, just take a look at it and read what's written there. it'll mean a lot to me hehe!

whenever i'm on long road trips i get in a really woosh mood. like...all writey! so you might get a few oneshots this weekend ^^

the amount of smut requests i have is crazy. there's so little angst and abt a quarter of fluff keke

wow i finally got to 20 requests

og plot: hinata goes to sakusas game with shiratorizawa, they win duh cause if oinkawa was there they'd win (i'm not funny??). n e ways they win and hinata gives him a big huggie n then they go home to cuddle

874 words total

\- author chan


	41. kuroo x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x kuroo tetsurō

requested by: Sinful_Rat on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「3rd pov 」

kuroo and hinata were currently at the mall shopping for clothes, kuroo insisted they shop for hinata particularly. tetsurō didn't hate what hinata wore, just some new skirts or dresses hinata might like.

though... hinata may have tried on something that's very revealing and just kuroos taste. 

hinata walked out of the dressing room wearing a crop top that had a great cut out in the middle where his chest would show, and for the bottoms he wore a tight black skirt that accentuated his hips. 

kuroo wasted no time in pushing hinata back into the dressing room and locking the door, covering his mouth when he got a good look on hinatas outfit with a blush on his face. 

tetsurō ran his hands up and down hinatas thighs making the bottom moan softly, trying to keep his voice down since they were still in a public dressing room. 

"suck." kuroo said, holding a few fingers up to hinatas mouth. upon seeing them, hinata instantly put the digits into his mouth and sucking on them, getting his saliva all over them for some form of lubrication. 

kuroo was eyeing how hinata sucked on his fingers so erotically and it made him start to get hard. he pulled the fingers out of hinatas mouth, his spit connecting his fingers and shōyōs tongue. 

tetsurō ran his other hand up his thigh and lifting the tight black skirt up so it only show hinatas pink hole, now suddenly knowing that hinata didn't wear underwear made his cock start to hurt from how hard he was.

kuroo pushed one of his fingers into hinatas tight hole earning a soft moan from the bottom.

not long after there were now all three fingers into hinatas hole and he was covering his mouth to prevent his moans from coming out and someone possibly noticing them. 

kuroo pulled his fingers out, earning a needy moan from shōyō, and pushed the tip of his cock into hinata. the middle blocker bit his lip, sweating and panting from the pain and pleasure. 

kuroo swiftly pushed in the rest of his length and slowly started moving in and out, hinata trying to keep his moans on the low. 

tersurō suddenly started going faster, his tip pressing repeatedly on hinatas prostate making his legs shake and almost falling to the floor if it weren't for kuroo holding him up. 

the two were startled when they heard the dressing rooms door open, making kuroo slow down a little to prevent the noise of skin against skin. 

the sound of heels clacking against the floor and the click of a lock in the room right beside them made them slow their breathing. 

hinata was a little worried the girl might hear them, but tetsurō only smirked and began pressing the tip of his cock directly onto hinatas prostate and leaving it there, hinata shuddering and his legs were shaking. 

hinata was about to moan out before kuroo pushed his two middle fingers into hinatas mouth and covered it with the rest of his digits to keep him quiet. 

shōyō couldn't help but start to suck and lick on the fingers in his mouth, kuroo groaned silently and pushed his cock in and out slowly once again, still hearing the ruffling of clothes and the woman huffing in annoyance next to them. 

he pressed his tip against shōyōs prostate again making him hold his breath and quiver underneath the black haired man. 

the sound of a lock and clicking heals were heard again before a slam of a door, indicating they were now alone, and tetsurō wasted no time in slamming into the orange haired boy beneath him. 

a moan in surprise came out of hinatas mouth before he covered it with his hand again, remembering they were still in public and someone could hear them outside the dressing room doors. 

hinata could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and reached down to pull the skirt up all the way so his own red leaking cock wasn't strained by the skirt anymore. 

his forearm pressed against the wall instead of his hands now, his other hand holding up the skirt. he yelled out a small 'comi-ah! coming!' and one more press against his prostate made him release his come all over the wall in front of him. 

kuroo kept slamming into him as he came. he bent down to bite hinatas neck and then coming inside of hinata who whimpered feeling his hot seed fill his insides. 

the top slowed down his thrusts, coming to a complete stop and the only thing heard now was the two of them panting. 

kuroo slowly pulled out of the smaller and grabbed one of the random shirt hinata tried  
on to wipe them both down. 

when he turned around he noticed hinata had two of his fingers plunged into his hole making his boyfriend look at him in surprise. 

"what are you doing there..?" kuroo asked

"well...i'm gonna leak out if i don't keep em in there...didn't wear underwear ya know." hinata said while pouting. 

kuroo thought for a moment before snapping his fingers in realization. he told hinata to stay there for a moment and he would be back in a few minutes. 

turns out, there was a small sex shop right around the corner in the mall and kuroo quickly went inside to buy a clear pink dildo. 

he smirked when he pulled it out of the baggie that they gave him while hinata only blushed. he would have to walk around in a skirt, with no underwear, and that inside of him to keep everything in until they got home. 

"fine..." he said, his entire face now red. he grabbed the dildo and removed his fingers before slowly pushing the thing inside, biting his lip a little to suppress his loud pants. 

he sighed when it was all the way in and slowly stood up, almost moaning loudly when he felt it shift inside of him from moving. 

he took off the stores skirt and put on the skirt he was wearing when they were walking through the mall, changing his shirt as well. 

hinata looked down to not show anyone else in the mall his red and pleasured face as his held the bottom hem of his skirt and his other hand holding his boyfriends, kuroo smirked all the way to the car...

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: kinda wanna start writing one of the stories in my drafts but i know i don't have time for that lol

i can't really tell if this oneshot was good or not, i think it's my most detailed smut for my recent smuts. 

my smut oneshots haven't been good recently, i'm sorry abt that i hope i can fix it. 

i also dont give too much dialogue either, sorry abt that too haha

why is the oneshot ship i'm excited for so far awaayyyyy :(

og plot: they end up fuckingn in one of the dressing rooms when hinata tries on one of of those flowey dresses with the wooshy parts at the bottom and yuh

1271 words total

\- author chan


	42. asahi x hinata → SMUT/FLUFF

hinata shōyō x asahi azumane

requested by: tomtriedtolove on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: pls read the a/n note chapter thats before this chapter! it has some important stuff in there ^^

x

「 3rd pov 」

as soon as asahi walked through the doors of their comforting home, hinata immediately knew something was off. 

not in a bad way of course, it was just different than asahis usual calming aura. it was as if his calming scent of flowers have wilted to the ground and turned into the smell of coffee beans. not the god kind either, the too much kind. 

hinata leaned back in his chair in the kitchen to see asahi taking off his coat and boots, his hair in a looser bun than normal. 

hinata set his glasses on the table and closed his school laptop before hopping out of the chair and softly shuffling good way over to his boyfriend. 

hinata was currently in his final year at karasuno while asahi was in his first year of college. works was already piling up for the talk but, almost unable to keep up. 

he quickly hugged asahi and said male wasted no time in hugging back, which soon got hinata thinking. 

he knew his boyfriend was stressed as hell, but how to relieve him of it was the question. how how how... only two things came to mind. 

a good fucking or a massage. 

massages would be hard compared to their size difference. he would have to basically crawl on his back just to reach his shoulders which might not be too comforting...

but sex? he could do that. he can be a good boy for his lover any day of the week whenever the other requested.

and that was that, he got right down to business to not only please his lover, but to release the stress built up over the past weeks. 

hinatas brought his hands down to the front of asahis jeans and began so slowly rub his hand up and down, making asahi bite his lip. 

"really baby? right now?" asahi said, complaining a little. 

"yes right now daddy~ i wanna be a good boy for you tonight so i'll be the one to do the hard work for you ~!" hinata purred out, his thumb and index finger reaching up to asahis chin. 

there was a moment of silence, the only noises present being the light pants off asahi and hinata palming the front of his jeans. 

finally, asahi smirked and responded, "fine darling, treat daddy to a good night~"

hinata giggled and led them both to the bedroom. as soon as they got there he say asahi down on the edge of the bed while he himself got in his knees on the floor. 

asahi noticed this and reached back behind him to grab one of the longer and flatter pillows on their bed for hinatas knees. boy was hinata head over heels in love with him. 

hinata teasingly unbuttoned azumanes jeans making him groan in anticipation. hinata used up more time by slowly pulling down asahis boxers with his teeth, tantalizingly slow. 

when he finally got them down low enough, asahis cock sprang out almost hitting him in the face by the force of the tight boxers and asahis hard on. 

hinata licked the tip and staring licking down the base of azumanes cock making the male above shudder and moan lowly. not long after, hinata finally took him whole making asahi sigh in relief. 

hinata could only take him halfway before starting to gag a little, so he used his hands for the rest that he couldn't reach with his mouth.

the sound of suckling could be heard and the moans coming out of asahis mouth. but soon he couldn't take it anymore and granted hinata by his orange locks and pushed his head down to suck the rest of his cock.

hinata pushed his head down farther as well, trying to be the best for his daddy. asahi couldn't help but start to buckle his hips up, close to coming. 

shōyō immediately noticed and sucked harder and faster, starting to reach down and wiggle his pants and boxers off to stretch himself out. 

he moaned when he got his own pants off. hinata pulled himself off of his lovers cock, even if he didn't want to, to suck on his own fingers. 

it didn't take too long before hinata was back to sucking asahi off while he also started to stretch himself for later. 

azumane was starting to thrust his hips up again lightly signaling he was already close again.

but what reached him to his orgasm was when he noticed hinata fucking himself with his fingers, he let out a moan and came into hinatas mouth gripping hinatas hair tightly. 

shōyō pulled off, spluttering and coughing a bit from the sudden liquid going down his throat. even though he didn't want to, he pulled the fingers out of himself and crawled on top of his boyfriend giving him a good look of the taller. 

the bun in his hair was now love with some strands of hair flying places and he was panting and shuddering a little. this is hinatas boyfriend power (sometimes). 

hinata grinded their crotches together making him moan lowly, his red and leaning cock getting attention finally. 

shōyō lifted himself up while biting his lip, his hole in line with azumanes cock, and he slowly sat down into the tip making him whimper. 

he sat there for a couple seconds to adjust before slamming himself down making them both moan and quiver in pleasure. 

hinata moved his legs around in a comfy position before lifting himself up slowly and then slamming down again, moaning when he could feel the tip press against his prostate.

lifting himself and letting down over and over again, giving them the both the pleasure they wanted so bad. 

soon enough, both of them were so close to coming undone. asahis hair was now all the way down and his hand holding hinatas hips. 

shōyō was still bouncing up and down, his orange hair to his forehead from sweat while the still fluffy part was bouncing up and down with hinata due to the force. 

suddenly his hips were losing rhythm, he was getting close and his thighs were starting to burn. he could handle the burn, volleyball made him get used to it, but having asahi come first was what he was aiming for. 

asahis grunts and groans were becoming moans, letting hinata notice he was getting close too. hinata reached down to grab the base of his leaking cock to hold himself from coming too soon. 

a few more bounces and asahi came with a moan, hinata bounced a few more times with loud repeated 'ah! ah! ah!'s before letting go of his cock and immediately coming all over their chests. 

hinata rocked back and forth, riding out their highs. both were panting heavily, hinatas sweaty forehead and chest against asahis own and asahis large hand on hinatas back comfortingly. 

once they caught their breath, asahi whispered lovingly, " my turn to take care of you baby.."

be slowly pulled out causing hinata to whimper from sensitivity, and carried hinata to the bathroom. 

he carefully set hinata on the toilet lid who made a face of discomfort from their recent activities...

asahi turned on the bath to a nice temperature, not too hot but not cold either but a little warmer than normal, just how hinata liked it. 

azumane set hinata in the warm bath before seeing himself in tbe bath behind his baby as well. he planted a loving kiss on the side of hinatas head and then bringing the kisses around to his chubby cheeks, his cute nose, and his plush lips making hinata giggle cutely (author-chan simping for hinata?? always don't underestimate me)

hinata really did a great job in taking care of his boyfriend, which is what he loved hinata so much for, he could always make everyday better. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i have no idea what happened but this story was so so much fun to write idk i just loved it hehe

i'm actually in a good mood today? hehe idk i lov you all 

make a good impression guys my friend is checking out my oneshots i'm scared for her reaction 😳

I THINK THIS IS MY LONGEST SMUT EVER WTF

i feel like the aftercare wasn't enough :( but i was too excited to get this out n now i finished writing the aftercare n now i have ideas for it :( dang it 

og plot: asahi comes back to their shared apartment (asahi is in college now and hinatas in his last year of high school) n asahis stressed and hinatas like "lemme take care of you" sucks him off and rides him like a good boy and the power bottom he can be n then cute aftercare :(

1570 words total

\- author chan


	43. goshiki x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x goshiki tsutomu

requested by: Yokobo_Kun2 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata was ready, all prepped and ready for tsutomu to fuck him. but he wouldn't. 

he kept teasing and teasing, pressing softly around his prostate but not hitting it, tauntingly rubbing the tip of his leaking cock, and mouthing at his neck and thighs but never marking them. 

he was tired of it, he just wanted to come and his boyfriend to fuck him, the pleasure was becoming too much but it also wasn't enough for him to come. 

goshiki however was having the time of his life, knowing he was giving hinata pleasure but he wasn't able to come, only allowed to with his own cock. 

sometimes, he would suddenly rub fast and hard making hinata moan loudly but then slow down just as he was about to come, his moans coming down to only small whimpers.

goshiki started reading hinatas hole again, even though it was already stretched out enough for him, a little more teasing couldn't hurt. 

his baby was a mess and they haven't even fucked yet. his hair was all over the place messier than his usual hairstyle, his face was red and he was panting, and his cock was leaking, begging for attention. 

and finally, finally, goshiki slowly pushed his length into hinata making him whimper but moaned when his boyfriends cock was all the way in.

his pressing lightly against his prostate causing hinata to shudder. tsutomu would then pull out slowly and roughly slamming back in work no hesitation, a loud moan erupting from his throat. 

"o-oh gOD~!" hinata moaned, as his boyfriend on top of him roughly slammed in and out of him with full force, finally trying the pleasure he wanted from all the teasing. 

relentlessly thrusting in the somehow still tight home groaning and moaning in pleasure with the warmth engulfing his cock over and over again, already feeling his release coming soon. 

hinatas dick was bouncing up and down with the force of the thrusts, loud moans coming from from his mouth with each hard thrust, the pleasure endlessly pulsating through his whole body. 

each thrust on his prostate got him closer and closer to needing to come, but before he could say anything goshiki grabbed the redheads cock at the base to hold him from coming. it was as if he already knew, maybe it was his moans getting louder or his hips getting more frantic. 

his eyes rolling back up to the ceiling as the pleasure became greater, so so close to coming but not being being able to again. 

tsutomu gritted his teeth, his hips losing rhythm as he suddenly began to bring his hand up and down, faster than his thrusts that overwhelmed hinata with pleasure. 

before he knew it a warm feeling appeared in his stomach and he came all over his chest, white came over his vision and his body was shaking in pleasure. 

he choked up in pleasure when he felt warm liquid fill his insides and tsutomu moaning in his ear, shuddering once more before his vision started clearing up a little. 

goshiki pulled out slowly trying to to overwhelm hinata more by oversensitivity, before falling next to the redhead and wrapping his arms around his waist gently and letting them both fall asleep in each other's arms. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: idk why this took me so long to write i'm sorry for the wait

this is also so short you're all probably expecting a long oneshot but it's not, sorry for the disappointment 

og plot: goshi teases hinata for a while before finally fucking him hehe

688 words total

\- author chan


	44. iwaoi x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x iwaizumi hajime x oikawa tōru

requested by: tOoRuMilKbRead- on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: suuper duper important a/n at the end it would be amazing if you could read it even if you don't read smut tank yu! 🥺💗

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata walked through the door of the quiet house, unusual actually, it was usually filled with loud bickering between his two boyfriends or them actually getting along and joking around or the lovely sounds of cooking. 

but silence? that's weird. iwaizumi and oikawa were most of the time here when he got home, maybe they were out getting food? who knows...

sadly, shōyō had been very busy due to school and hasn't had much time to see his two boyfriends. he was also super tired, not usually getting enough sleep because of schoolwork to make his teachers happy. 

he took of his outdoor shoes and replaced them with slippers before walking towards their shared room with his stuff.

when he walked through the door though, a bright blush appeared on his face. there they were, his two boyfriends standing there with their shirts off, only their boxers, and oikawa was holding a red rope while iwaizumi was holding a piece of black silk cloth.

hinata slowly closed the door behind him and dropped his bags on the floor, gulping when iwaizumi came over to him and using his index finger and thumb to lift his chin up to make shōyō look at him in the eyes.

hinata wanted to look anywhere but his eyes, he found it embarrassing to say the least. 

iwaizumi led shōyō over to the bed where oikawa was waiting for them. hajime leaned down to kiss tōru passionately before starting to undress the uke.

now fully unclothed, the other two still in their boxers, he panted as he lay there while they made marks all over his body with pleasure running through his whole body. 

soft kisses pressed at his neck, shuddering as he could feel the amount of love oikawa has through those kisses. but they weren't soft kisses anymore, they turned into lustful bites and bruises. 

he moaned loudly when iwaizumi and oikawa both found his most pleasurable spots on his thighs and neck. 

hinata couldn't keep his moans down anymore, letting them flow out of his mouth freely and shaking in pleasure.

iwaizumi stopped making marks on the bottoms thighs to grab the lube beside him, coating his fingers and pushing two in hinatas hole.

hinata squirmed in uncomfortableness, not having been fucked in a while made him tight. hajime made sure to stretch him thoroughly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend too much. 

iwaizumi moved his fingers around trying to find hinatas sensitive spot, a high pitched moan made him smirk and he pushed a little harder on that spot. 

oikawa sucked a little harder on his neck and that was when hinata couldn't handle it anymore and came with a choked out moan and he threw his head back. 

iwaizumi pulled his fingers out and stared at the red face and panting shōyō. in hajimes eyes, hinata looked so so pretty like that. 

his fiery orange hair all messy and his bangs pulled back, seeing his chest move up and down as he panted, his cheeks pink.

hajime sighed in adoration, he really loved the two in front of him. he would've stared mkre but the two groaned in anticipation, clearly wanting to get a move on. 

iwaizumi chuckled and motioned his head to oikawa, who grinned, finally getting to what they were planning the entire time.

oikawa grabbed the red ropes next to him and wrapped them around hinatas thighs, moving up to his waist, bringing them around to his hands, and then crossing over his nipples, making hinata moan at the friction. 

he grabbed the black silk cloth and looked at hinata, who nodded his head in reassurance, then covering his eyes. 

both tops groaned at the sight, their oh so beautiful boyfriend all tied up and pretty, so perfect for the two of them. 

oikawa whispered into hinatas ear, "mind if we take a photo lovebug?" he said, using such a soft tone that made hinatas heart flutter in happiness. 

"y-yes..." he whispered out, the bed shifted beside him and felt soft lips on his own, kissing the person back. a shutter sound of a camera made him whimper a little, embarrassed by his boyfriends saving a photo of him when he's all hard and needy.

hinata sucked in a large breath when he felt the tip of oikawas cock push into his tight hole, all lubed up. he quickly let go of the breath he was holding and panted a little heavier when he felt the rest of it slowly push in.

oikawa let hinata adjust for a few minutes before setting the pace fast and hard, hinata already letting out 'harder!' and 'faster!' as he couldn't help the words fall out of his mouth. 

shōyōs body moved up and down with the force of the thrusts, moaning loudly and jerking away in pleasure when unknown hands roamed his body, not being able to see them. 

he felt something tap his bottom lip, he stuck his tongue out to figure out what it was and realized it was hajimes cock. shōyō opened his mouth wide to let it in. 

iwaizumi groaned in pleasure when he felt the tight heat of hinatas mouth engulf his hard member. 

the vibrations of hinatas moans ran down his hard on and up into his body, pleasure running through him. 

"s-shit shō...close doin' so well baby!" oikawa groaned out, his thrusts losing their consistency but still hard and fast.

iwaizumi leaned down and seductively whispered in his ear, "swallow it darling~" before moaning lowly into his ear and coming, his seed running down hinatas throat. 

when he pulled out of hinatas mouth moans quickly filled the room, oikawa still thrusting in and out of him and putting pressure on his prostate. 

hajime reached down and rubbed the tip of shōyōs red cock, the redhead tried to bring his hand up to cover his mouth but remembered he couldn't and let out a string of moans as he came onto his chest. 

oikawa didn't falter though, still the same pace as he was before. not long after hinata came, tōru came as well inside of hinata who shuddered in oversensitivity.

oikawa slowed his thrusts down to a complete stop and pulled out panting and he moved in front of hinata to untie the blindfold. 

hinata opened his eyes lazily, too used to seeing only the dark and seeing lights all of a sudden. a light blush rose up on his cheeks when he felt the soft lips of iwaizumi kiss him, full with love. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: super important! thanks for reading this it really does mean a lot to me ^^ i feel bad abt posting a lot of a/ns so writing down here is easier :3

so, i start school on tuesday for the first time since march last year, so i haven't been to school since then lol

which also means i'll have less time to write. i usually write during classes online and i obv can't do that anymore lmao

i've been kinda stressed n scared abt going to school since i'm not going with any of my friends (we do split up days like i'm a-k in last names)

to shorten how it goes, i have school every other day. i don't go on mondays because it's an early release day and everyone in the school is online those days

so for next week for me it'll be 

monday no online, tuesday in person, wednesday online, thursday in person, friday online. that's it lmao

i'll try to write when i can :( now for requesters. 

if you requested within this month or last month, please please please expect a long wait. don't expect to request and within four days it'll be done that's not how it works with me. 

as soon as you complete the request, like you gave me all the details and responded all my questions, i screenshot it and save it for later to put in my drafts if i have other requests coming in and then i put them in order that i got the screenshots so everyone's getting fair time of waiting. (not exactly fair waiting but fair for everyone who requested.) 

i also have limited space for requests! i'm only allowed 4 more requests before i close them down because of the 200 limit. 

last thing! i have surprises for when we get closer to finishing this oneshot book! i think you'll enjoy it :3 

thank you for reading this a/n it helps a lot when you all know what's going on (i also felt bad abt putting in too many separate a/ns T^T)

og plot: they tie hinata in red ropes with them crossing over his nipples and sides (his sensitive spots) and his hands too. then they fuck him hehe

1596 words total

\- author chan


	45. multiple x hinata → FLUFF

hinata shōyō x bokuto kōtarō, akaashi keiji, kuroo tersurō, tsukishima kei, lev haiba, kozume kenma

requested by: TenhinaForLife on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: in the middle of writing this i realized kenma wasn't actually in the request and i somehow added him in without thinking. i was pretty far into writing and i thought 'wait a sec...' and counted the entire ship and yelled at myself- 

i hope you don't mind if i added kenma unintentionally ;0;

x

「 3rd pov 」

hee-heenata created a group chat with sookie and 4 others

hee-heenata: guys! guys! i think we should have a sleepover! wouldnt that be so fun!

birdbrain: YES. 

sookie: i guess 

kooroo: fuck yeah 

the only sane one: watch your language bitch. yes hinata we'll come over

daddy long legs: LMAO AKAASHI

daddy long legs: i'll go <3

sookie: no hearts. get rid of it

daddy long legs: FUCK OFF IM KEEPING IT

birdbrain: <3

kooroo: <3

the only sane one: <3

sookie: NOT YOU TOO. 

hinata giggled at the others actions, filled with happiness that his friends were coming over to spend the night!

he hopped up from his spot on the bed after sending a quick text to them to get here at around 5 pm, seeing as it was already 3 to give him enough time to prepare things.

shōyō skipped to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and dinner to the best of his abilities, by the time they got there it would be around supper time after all. 

he set out the small snacks first and worked on making eggs over rice, something small and easy to make but very delicious. 

he got the started boiling the water, once it started boiling he put the rice in to cook and putting a lid over it. 

once he knew that everything was safe he quickly walked off to grab some clothes from the brown wooden dresser in his room.

he grabbed the white t shirt and black shorts and walking off towards the bathrooms to freshen up before everyone comes over and before the rice finishes cooking.

while he was in there, he took a quick bath to smell good and did a small facial routine to keep his skin pretty! then hinata walked out of the bathroom with a total of 30 minutes wasted, heading back to the kitchen to finish the rice. 

he drained the water out of the pot and put the lid back on, keeping the rice hot. hinata then skipped over to the main room (almost tripping...) to get the floors set up and comfortable for them all to lay on. 

as he was grabbing blankets from a storage closet he heard the doorbell ring, odd since there was an hour left before everyone got here. the tangerine dropped the blankets on the floor and rushing over to get the door, excitedly! someone was here already!

he opened the door to see a tall blonde standing there in the doorway, a tiny blush creeping up on the apples of his cheeks. 

"tsukishima-kun! come in! come in!" hinata yelled out, basically bounding around and over the male outside in the chilly autumn air. 

"stupid shorty, finally let me in it's cold out here." kei said, a little demanding tone in his voice but also with playfulness, not really mad at the older.

hinata smiled and stepped aside to let the taller in, handing him a pair of slipper as well to walk through the house. 

tsukishima stepped into the house after placing his shoes neatly near the door and following hinata, not really sure what to do. should he help out? probably..

"tsukki! help me with this!" shōyō said with a little anger and annoyance in his voice, the smaller wasnt usually mad so he speed walked around the corner where hinata was standing there fuming in front of the storage closet doors. 

kei stood there confused, what was there to help- oh...

his eyes travelled to the top of the storage closet where the extra pillows were sitting. where...hinata couldnt...reach..

"get that for me please!" he said while pointing to the pillows and in a whiny tone of voice. tsukishima chuckled but reached up and effortlessly grabbed the pillows from the top shelf.

hinata let out a happy noise before grabbing the blankets that were still left on the floor and the pillows that tsukishima brought down for him and ran off into the main room, dropping everything down. 

still not really knowing what to do, tsukishima followed him. he didn't know how he missed the messy room when he walked in but now that he got a good look at it, he saw all the blankets and pillows on the ground and a small stack of an assortment of video games and dvds. 

'what did i get myself into...' tsukishima thought, not ready for the three insanely bright people to be together and the other two to join him to watch in amusement.

the taller middle blocker finally helped hinata set up and spread the blankets on the floor as well as the pillows. when they were done, as much as tsukishima didn't want to admit it, it did look pretty comfortable. 

they were both laying there for a little bit in the comfy pile before hearing a loud bang at the front door making them both jump and then two calm knocks. 

(uh for plot reasons, for everyone here except hinata and tsukki ofc let's pretend that tokyo isn't like an 8 hour trip. is it 8 hours? i forgot..)

kei got up and waved hinata to sit back down, motioning that he would get the door. when he opened it, he saw an excited owl like person and a calmer black haired setter beside him. 

without a word, tsukishima stepped aside to let the two come in handing them slippers, which he assumed that hinata wouldn't mind. 

bokuto could not stop fidgeting the entire time, excited to see his amazing disciple. so as soon as he got the slippers on he ran to where hinata was laying, dozing off a little from being alone and not having anyone to talk to.

once his eyes landed on bokuto though, all sleepiness faded through his body and he excited bounced up to hug the taller man. 

in the middle of their long hug, there was another knock at the door, the other three not far behind the two owls that walked in a few minutes ago. (or would they fly in..?) 

hinata broke the hug and bounded over to the door where lev, kuroo, and kenma were standing outside, kenma shivering since he only wore his white t shirt and red nekoma pants. 

"KENMA!" shōyō yelled, clearly excited his best friend was here. kenma smiled softly and pulled out a nintendo switch with a few new games for it as well. 

hinatas eyes bursted with stars in excitement, he couldn't wait to try out the new games with him! they must be so so fun!

shōyō pulled kenma inside and led him to the pile of comfiness that he never wanted to leave, sitting them both down in one of the larger piles of blankets to play one of the new games kenma has.

in the middle of playing the game, the other four dozing off and almost falling asleep in the fort, when hinata remembered the food!

he tapped kozume on the shoulder lightly who turned at the soft taps, "pause it for a sec! need to go get something for you guys!" hinata whispered out, not wanting to disturb the sleeping/almost sleeping boys near them. 

kozume nodded, smiling at the pretty orange haired boy, pausing the game and picking up his phone to scroll around while he waited for his best friend to come back. 

hinata on the other hand went back to the kitchen and grabbed 7 bowls, filling them with rice and grabbing eggs from the fridge and cracking them in. 

he smiled, proud of his work! the rice was still hot too! he grabbed two of the egg over rice bowls and brought them to where the rest of everyone else was.

he smiled with adoration in his eyes, everyone was laying either on top of each other or in their own little space with blankets around them. 

hinata shook the two closest to him, akaashi and lev, lightly enough to break them out of their hazy state and made sure they were awake enough to eat. 

"eat and then go wash up real fast before heading to bed," he whispered lovingly, almost like a mother sending her children to bed. 

the two sleepily nodded their heads and dug in, sighing in content when they ate the warm delicious food and being warmed by the heat of soft and fuzzy things all around them. 

hinata went back and forth, handing the rest of the bowls two at a time to all of them including himself. they all ate fairly quickly, shōyō now t  
feeling tired by all the work he did. 

but it was oh so worth it because now he's surrounded by all of his friends and they all were cuddled together, knowing he could be part of it too. he took everyones bowls and washed them swiftly and washed off in the sink in the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

when he walked back to where everyone else was they all looked tired but were still awake, seemingly waiting for hinata to come back and sleep with them. 

the tangerine rubbed his eyes and plopped himself in the middle of akaashi and lev, making them both grin in happiness that they got the pretty middle blocker to themselves. 

in no time they wrapped their arms around hinata making him giggle in pure joy, though a little weak due to wanting to sleep. 

hinata accidentally had whispered out, "oh the lights!" and was about to get up, but stopped by two pairs of arms and bokuto getting up to ge them for him anyway. 

bokuto grinned at hinata and waved him to get comfortable again, a tired smile tugging at his lips and leaned down into the chest of akaashi, lev petting his hair lovingly. 

bokuto sat back down and then there was silence, before it was broken by soft snores of kenma and tsukishima. but hinata loved it, falling into a deep sleep to the lovely sounds of the people around him, comforted by the hand on his head. 

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i'm so sorry this took so long to get out i feel super bad abt it. 

i started in person school recently (only on tuesdays and thursdays) and it's been so much harder than normal even though i'm getting the same amount of work as usual. i'm just so tired. 

i've also been more tired recently for some reason too, i'm doing everything like normal though. 

neways i have a lot of surprises planned this year, theyre pretty big too! i hope you're excited hehe

this might be my longest oneshot so far in this book. i hope this was ok for you guys

og plot: they have a cute movie night all together :(

1955 words total

\- author chan


	46. nishinoya x hinata → FLUFF 𝙫𝙖𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙡!

hinata shōyō x nishinoya yū

requested by: RyotaMitaraisPen on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: had to hold off the next oneshot that was originally planned bc i forgot i had a valentine's day request- i also haven't been in a writey mood lately so that's why it's been so long, sorry! schools also been busting my ass-

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata was standing in his kitchen, melting chocolate and putting them into molds, with a pink hearted apron on and a tiny pony tail since his hair had gotten a lot longer since last year. 

a year had passed since he came to karasuno, the second years becoming third years, first years becoming second years, and new first years coming into the club. 

of course there were some tears shed when the previous third years left after how much they did for them, but they still kept in touch and came to help out when they could when they weren't so busy with college. 

hinata sighed and covered his face, a blush appearing on his cheeks. he couldn't believe he was doing this. 

it's been a whole year since he realized his love for one of his upperclassmen. the teams libero to be exact. and unfortunately...who had gotten taller...

he snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed the bowl that was on top of a another bowl that was filled with boiling water and poured it into the chocolate molds before putting them into the fridge to harden. 

as he started taking off the apron, he couldn't help but get into his thoughts. what if nishinoya didn't want the chocolates? what if he didn't even like hinata? what if he already had a valentine? a date? a girlfriend? 

he knocked on his head a few times to try and hopefully get rid of the thoughts, he had to do this! 

he cleaned everything up and grabbed his keys, wallet, and put his glasses on so he would be able to actually see what he was getting. 

he checked and made sure that natsu wouldn't be able to eat the chocolates before putting his shoes and coat on, walking out the door (making sure to lock it) and walking to the train station. 

he was aimlessly scrolling through his phone when a familiar face came into his peripheral view. he looked up and let out a small happy noise. 

"tanaka-senpai!" he said while jumping up and down in excitement. 

"shōyō! i saw you over here and decided to come over! what're you here for ey?" he asked curiously. 

hinatas face was soon a bright pink and he looked away, fiddling with his hands, "you promise not to tell..?" he asked, holding out his pinkie. 

tanaka nodded and linked their pinkies together, hinata sighed before talking, "'m gettin' flowers for noya-senpai...already made chocolates.." 

"oh...oh..oH! OH OH OH!" he yelled out making hinata jump in surprise. "WHERE ARE YOU GONNA MEET?" 

"at...at the park? why what's wrong?" he asked, tanaka definitely knew something..

ryū let out a loud 'HA' before running off leaving hinata staring in confusion. it didn't last long as the train had arrived, he hopped on and plugged in his headphones to listen to music while he headed to the shopping center. 

x

while hinata was looking around for nice flowers, he saw a familiar tuft of hair on the other side. very familiar. 

'shit it's nishinoya-senpai!' he thought worriedly, holding his breath thinking it would somehow make him quieter. 

he spotted a bouquet of beautiful flowers that he knew yū would like (even if he probably said no..). he went to go grab them but was met with the face of his senpai that was on the other side grabbing a bouquet right next to the one he was about to grab. 

"n-noya-senpai! didn't-didn't think you'd be here!" he said with a nervous chuckle at the end.

nishinoya looked up with a slight pink tint on his cheeks, "ah! shōyō! are you here to buy stuff for tomorrow too?" he asked. 

"yep! what about you senpai?" he asked the older, who nodded his head as a yes to his question.

they stood there for a moment in silence, staring at each other, both of them thinking how pretty and handsome the other looked. 

hinata was the one who broke out of their trance first by grabbing the flowers he was getting before and speeding off to go pay for them, wanting to get away from that awkward moment before losing confidence to even give anything to nishinoya the next day. 

his heart was thumping so fast, like it was about to beat out of his chest entirely! 

he turned away from the cashier who was bagging the flowers to make sure they didn't see his bright red face. 

the cashier chuckled, "for someone you like i'm guessing? asking them tomorrow?" hinata looked over in surprise, was it that obvious?

he shyly nodded, to which the man smiled softly, "i'm sure that whoever you're asking will like you back, and if they don't i will gladly take those flowers off your hands they're very pretty!" he said, making them both laugh a little. 

"we'll see.." 

x

nishinoya awoke the next day in a cold sweat, he was hoping to ask hinata to meet him somewhere, and hopefully confess his love. 

just as he was thinking of the shorter male with a blush on his face, his phone buzzed beside him and he looked over at it before grabbing it. 

[Incoming Text!]

[From: bae? 😳💗]

he chuckled at the stupid name he put in for shōyōs contact name, but he still liked it. 

[bae? 😳💗]

noya senpai! i was wondring if you culd meet me at the park today? mabye around 12????  
9:37 am

that's kinda odd? yes hinata makes...weird...plans sometimes but they usually don't start at the park. mainly at one of their houses or just where they're supposed to meet up at. 

[allfoyū]

sure shōyō! why the park if i can ask??   
9:39 am

[bae? 😳💗]

nope! it's a seecret!  
9:41 am

[allfoyū]

fine fine >:( but i'll be there i guess :D  
9:43 am   
seen

he wasn't really expecting a response anyway it's ok it's not really anything hinata can respond to.

he wanted to talk to hinata more...

but it's ok! he will talk to him then! while he was thinking, he realized he could confess then! perfect!

filled with excitement and nervousness, he grabbed some clothes and began to start a shower, hopping in with his thoughts filled with hinata and only hinata. 

x

it was around 11:30, it was time for nishinoya to leave the house and walk over to the park where he was supposed to meet hinata.

goodness was he nervous...but he grabbed the stuff he made and bought before finally walking out the door, making sure to lock it behind him. 

he took a deep breath in... slowly exhaling. his hands were shaky the entire time he walked to the nearby park, almost dropping the chocolates he so delicately had made. 

he sat down on a bench, waiting...waiting... waiting for the specific person who invaded his thoughts multiple times a day, who when he saw couldn't take his eyes off of. 

his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the familiar curly orange head of hair walk towards his way, a small smile on his face and his cheeks a rosy red. you could see his breaths through the cold air which made his nose a little red as well. 

hinata waved and sat down next to the third year, seeing a baby down next to him. 

"nishinoya-senpai...i need to ask you something.."

nishinoya couldn't help but flinch in surprise, not expecting shōyō to suddenly say something. he looked over with wide eyes and good entire face red, quickly nodding. 

"yes of course! go ahead!"

there was a small silence. hinata opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. instead, he grabbed the bag delicately and handed it to yū.

he opened it carefully, seeing a note inside all he grabbed it first. he opened it up, to see in his adorable messy and very grammatically incorrect:

'WILL U BEE MI F̶ VALANTEIN?' 

with a small heart at the end. nishinoyas heart beat faster and faster, filled with adoration and love for the boy beside him. 

"YES!" he yelled our, tackling hinata into a hug. shōyō let out cute giggles, hugging the taller boy tighter, never wanting to let go. 

when they did, hinata couldn't keep his eyes off of his crush who was getting the rest of the gifts in the bag. as soon as he caught sight of the chocolates though, he gasped out loud. 

"ARE THESE HANDMADE? BECAUSE MINE ARE TOO!!" he yelled out in excitement. hinata only stared in confusion with good head tilted a little which yū found extremely cute. 

he handed the bag he brought himself to hinata. carefully opening it, revealed the bouquet of flowers nishinoya was grabbing earlier this morning and a small box of handmade chocolates that looked amazing (albeit a little messy)

hinata opened the box and looked over at yū who nodded in a go ahead to wait the chocolates. 

hinata happily took one out and ate it, putting his hands on his cheeks because of how good they tasted. he took another one out of the box and held it in front of nishinoyas mouth. 

he smiled softly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth, sitting in happiness when the delicious chocolate hit his tongue. 

they both got lost in each other's eyes, starting adoringly at the other, unable to break away from the trance this time. slowly leaning into a kiss, their lips softly connecting into a loving first kiss between the two, feeling the passion and joy during it. 

everything felt perfect in this one moment...

tanaka happily sat on the ground with tears in his eyes, a weight lifting of his shoulders. having to listen to his best friend rant on and on about the dude he likes everyday is finally over and they finally finally got together..

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i worked super hard on this one! i really hope you like it. this wasn't the original oneshot that was supposed to come out next, i'm really struggling to write it sorry to the requester. 

s also 12:24 am as i post this so i can technically post it now since it's feb 14th hehe

i hope you enjoy the valentine's day! it doesn't have to be with some you love or someone you wish you had, but with the pets you love if you have them, friends, family, online friends. 

this day is typically used for lovers but it's just about love in general. love who you want, love what you have too! 

i love all of you! will you be my valentine this year? hehe <3

og plot: valentine's day where hinata gives noya handmade chocolates and noyas like "omfg girl same lookie lookie" and gives him the chocolates and they end up dating like the cuties they are

1953 words total

\- author chan <3


	47. kiyoyachi x hinata → SMUT

fem!hinata shōyō x yachi hitoka x kiyoko shimizu

requested by: Lovemyself10000 on wattpad!

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: i've never written anything like this or even read it, so please tell me if something is off!

x

「 3rd pov 」

hinata pulled her hair back into a ponytail, walking towards gym 2 where her boys were practicing. 

well they weren't hers, but she considered them hers because of how dumb they were and how much she had to take care of them. 

"hinataaa! i love you~! can i have a towel pleease!" 

ah yes. nishinoya. yū happened to love her and the managers a bjt too much, making her girlfriends a little jealous. usually it was just nishinoya, but today everyone decided to pitch in with the flirting today, even the two who didn't seem like they flirted with their managers. 

"sho-chan! please go out with me~" tanaka yelled, yeah it was mainly those two...

hinata just sighed and threw a towel at him. she grumbled in annoyance when her ponytail started to come loose, she really needed new hair ties. they just couldn't handle her thick and curly hair! 

while she was tying it, it snapped...she almost screamed out loud making the team look at her face, red with anger. 

she hated this! it happened all the time too! 

"hinata-chan! i have a hair tie for you if you want it!" sugawara yelled out from across the gym, making shōyō look at him, her face gleaming in happiness and a bright smile coming across her face. 

'don't know why he has a hair tie...but i'll take it!' 

"thank you suga-senpai!" she said with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. 

a tick mark appeared on the two other managers' faces. they couldn't stand it. their girlfriend knew that they had hair ties for her, the main reason being that they always snapped.

sugawara handed her the hair tie and ruffled her fluffy hair, making shōyō squeal in happiness. 

she bent down to put her hair up in a high pony tail again, making the rest of the team stare at her, specifically one spot. 

this set them off, the final touch. yachi and kiyoko walked over to where hinata was, grabbed her arm, and dragged her to the girls changing rooms, yelling out a 'manager meeting!' to the rest of the boys still in there.

hinata looked at the two girls with worry, a small sweat drop falling off her forehead. she had a feeling she knew what was gonna happen...

the three of them reached the girls changing rooms, slammed the door and locked it, pushing hinata against the door roughly. 

she stared up at them with a tint of pink on her cheeks. hitoka was standing beside her, rubbing softly up and down her waist and neck, the feeling of her hot breath against the more sensitive parts of her neck. 

whimpering at the feeling, kiyoko roughly pinned hinatas hands against the door, both of them much stronger than she thought they were.

yachi pressed her soft lips onto hinatas neck while kiyoko started a heated makeout session. shimizu let go of shōyōs hands and she immediately brought one hand down to the front of yachis skirt and kiyokos bottom. 

both of them letting out breathy moans when she started rubbing slowly on both of them, her own hips bucking up a little wanting attempting too. 

hitoka practically ripped off her skirt and started pulling down hinatas pants, yachis breath hitched when she saw the lacy lavender panties she was wearing. 

hinata brought her hand that had now left yachis front and pulled up her shirt and resting it on top of her chest, there was a bra that matched the panties she wore. 

kiyoko noticed and blushed, resting her head on hinatas neck and her hands starting to mess with the bra and hinatas breasts. 

shōyō moaned at the feeling, her knees trembling and getting weaker and weaker, both her top and bottom being played with. 

she could feel yachi pull her panties down slightly and fingers being rubbed around her parts, making her start to leak a little from the pleasure. 

being the impatient girl she is, moved her hips forward to have yachis fingers right in line with her hole, making the girl below her smirk and slip a single for her in. 

hinata let out an airy moan and began moving her own fingers to the waistband of kiyokos pants and into her panties, feeling around the other girls front.

soft moans and erotic sounds could be heard throughout the room, trying to get each other off. 

hinata could feel her high coming of quickly as shimizu fingered her roughly and yachi played with her nipples and fondled with her breasts. 

shōyō had to cover her mouth, her moans getting so loud because of how close she was and kiyoko getting faster and faster. 

her eyes blew wide and she shot up, trembling as she came. but shimizu didn't stop, only smirked and kept fingering her. 

hinatas legs were jerking around in overstimulation, needing kiyoko remove her fingers to let her cum. 

finally, finally, kiyoko pulled out making hinata groan loudly, squirting all over the floor below them, yachi and shimizu shuddering at the erotic scene in front of them coming themselves just at the look of their beautiful and pleasured girlfriend. 

small 'ah, ah!'s came out of her mouth when the girls touched her parts shuddering each time, her lower parts throbbing in pleasure.

all the girls sat there for a little bit, panting and trying to catch their breath before cleaning each other up, pampering the other, and making sure to give them loving kisses.

thankfully the boys didn't hear them...

x

thank you for requesting! i hope this came out how you wanted it to. any questions or concerns? message me about it so i can fix my writing :)

small note: i get so flustered writing girl x girl i cant handle this. uh i finally get to play volleyball and idk how but i'm declared their second setter (IM NOT GOOD) and i'm number 9 like kageyama and i SUCK LMAO

i also backed up my works on ao3 so if this account + book get deleted it's on there w/ the name @/churookuroo :3

i also have an izuku x bnha oneshot book now, check it out if you wanna :)

og plot: fem hinata buys pretty pastel purple lace bra and panties and when they find out they can't not do anything and that the boys on the volleyball team get too close to her since all three of them are managers

basically hinata gets bra n panties, the boys on the vb team are like "lookin good today hinata girl ily" and the other mangers are like "ha no not today she's getting it" they find out she's wearing the panties n bra and boom they fuck

1212 words total

\- author chan


	48. kitasunasomu x hinata → SMUT

hinata shōyō x miya osamu x suna rintarō x kita shinsuke

requested by: hinataharemshiplife 

thank you for requesting! i hope you enjoy this one shot i created, just for you!

if this seems like a copy of someone else's work, i promise it's not. i intend to not copy off of others and i hope it doesn't seem that way

small note: had to take out atsumu bc i didn't like the thought of atsumu and osamu being together like this in a scene like this hope you understand 

also the a/n is a little bit important bc it has a new update schedule. not like an actual schedule but like how frequent i'll update etc

x

「 3rd pov 」 

god fucking damnit. osamu was doing it again. 

suna and kita were tired of it, it was like osamu was trying to initiate something. hogging hinata a~ll to himself, hugging him, kissing him, groping his ass, making sure that kita and suna saw it all.

"fuck..." they both growled out, seeing osamu wrap his hands around hinatas waist and grabbing the globes of his ass. 

that was the last straw. rintarō grabbed hinatas hand while shinsuke gripped osamus wrist, both of them clearly filled with lust and a little anger.

the two tops threw the other two bottoms in the backseat, suna in the drivers seat and kita in the passenger. 

shinsuke started searching through the glove compartment of the car, grabbing a small box from it and pulling out two small vibrators and two different remotes for them. 

"the controls on these remotes aren't labeled and they change every hour during its use, so you guys get a surprise," kita said with a smirk, "now pull down your pants and put them in."

hinata grabbed the pink vibrator shyly, giving it embarrassed licks to lube it up so it wouldn't hurt as much, pushing it into himself with no complaint, knowing how rough his tops can be. 

osamu didn't bottom often, so he didn't really get how rough they could be, following hinatas movements and giving a small whimper when he pushed the vibrator in. 

"don't care how much you cum, just don't take it out ok sweethearts~?" rintarō said with a seductive voice, making the two bottoms moan softly at his demanding tone.

taking their moans as a yes, kita pressed a random button on the remote which triggered the vibrations on osamus vibrator, soft, teasing, vibrations that felt so good but definitely wasn't enough to come, miya thrusting his hips up slightly wanting friction. 

rintarō pressed a button for hinatas as well, the vibrations were slow at first and then would suddenly give a strong vibrations making him moan in surprise, then going back to the way it was in the first place. 

the amount of moans heard from them were heard throughout the entire car ride back to hinatas apartment, all of them choosing to go there since he didn't share the apartment with anyone yet. 

it wasn't a long car ride, hinata only came twice and osamu three times since he wasn't used to it like hinata was, both of them trembling like crazy and a little bit of drool dripping down their chins. 

x

as soon as they pulled into the parking lot the two tops hopped out of the car, just in time to see hinata cum for the third time and moan loudly, his legs trembling. 

rintarō covered his mouth as a blush spread across his face, he unbuckled the redhead and pulled up the others pants before going to carry him all the way to the apartment. 

"where's your key card baby.." suna asked, hinata covered his mouth for people not to hear him and pointed to his back pocket where a faint indent was seen, where the card was.

suna pulled the card out of the bottoms pocket, a tiny whimper escaping the middle blockers throat due to sensitivity. 

the car made a beep sound, signaling it was locked and out appeared a kita with an osamu on his back, who looked as equally as fucked out as hinata did from a simple vibrator.

x

all four boys were now in hinatas place, on the beds and the bottoms being fucked by the two tops. thrusting in and out at a fast pace. 

unable to keep their moans on the low now, most likely hurting their poor neighbors ears...

the sounds of moans, grunts, and the squeaking of the bed filled the room. osamu and hinata turning around slightly to kiss each other, both of them on their backs. 

hinata was the one to break out of the kiss first, his moans getting higher in pitch and the force of sunas thrusts making his whole body jolt forward and loud 'ah! ah! ah!'s and small sobs were heard from him. 

osamu was incredibly sensitive, he almost came as soon as kita thrusted into him, of course the dual haired boy didn't allow that to happen. 

soon enough shōyō felt a warm feeling in his stomach and he felt like he was about to burst, a few more hits onto his prostate made him cum straight into the air. 

osamu came not long after hinata, the two tops grunting and their thrusts getting a sloppier trying to find their release. 

once they came inside, they all laid there for a while to catch their breaths, picking up their exhausted bottoms and cleaning them up, getting ready for a lovely nights sleep filled with happy dreams. 

x

i'm gonna be honest here. this oneshot sucked ass. it's messy, boring, pretty much zero dialogue, took too long to publish, and overall uninteresting. 

i feel so so so bad for publishing horrible oneshots nowadays, i cant publish separate a/n chapters anymore either because people won't read them and i have no other way of people knowing what's going on. 

i'm going to have to start publish a little less often than i'm normal to. i used to publish within 2-5 days. now it's becoming a week. 

i have a bnha x izuku oneshot book now and i'm publishing there as well, i'm going on and off with publishing oneshots here and there

so once i publish this i'll work on bnha book. 

i'm getting so busy now and i'm so tired and stressed bjt i love writing for haikyuu so so much that i could never take a break from it or discontinue it, because this is the first time i've actually had a passion for writing and stuck with it for so long and getting this much love. 

i really really love you all so much, so i promise to try and work harder for you all and have better oneshots to enjoy. 

i really don't wanna sound like i'm dying or for you guys to have to pick me up, i'm just stating things that need to be fixed with me, the way i write, and how to make it more enjoyable for you all

i'm not losing interest in this book, not at all, i love it so much! i even said it a lot here lol i just can't seem to find motivation to write recently! 

i really hope you took the time to read this, and nkt just skipped through it and was just here for the oneshot. well...thas kinda what you're here for but sTILL. 

sorry for such a long wait for this oneshot, i hope you enjoyed it even tho it doesn't seem that amazing like normal in my eyes- 

\- author chan <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope you enjoyed that 💗 thanks for reading! <3


End file.
